


The Promises

by Panic1Everywhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural)/Female Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, castielxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic1Everywhere/pseuds/Panic1Everywhere
Summary: "I promise" is something that is thrown around a lot. We all make promises, convince ourselves that we will keep them...But what happens when we can't?___________You are a female hunter, you were friends with the Winchesters when you were younger. But you lost touch, only occasionally checking in on each other every once in a blue moon.After Sam gets trapped in the cage with Lucifer and Micheal, Dean decides to continue hunting, rather than keeping his promise to Sam and live a normal life with Lisa. He just can't drag her into all of this. He and Castiel find a case and he suspects you will be the next victim and that is how your life changes forever.For the better?That's up to you to decide..___________Special thanks to PixelHunterSam on Instagram! Without this amazing person, I would never have published this and probably only written one chapter and then given up. So big praise to this super star!! 💕___________For ages 16+ due to mature themes, including sex, violence and mentions of domestic abuse.





	1. Readers backstory

I've read a lot of reader X character stories, but I always struggle to get into them because I don't know my (the readers) backstory.

So I decided that I would include one for you in case you want to know, of not then you **can** skip it **but** some thing's may get a tad confusing at times.

🐝

**Mother**

°Jenny↝ Your mum was a school teacher and she taught your class for a year. She died of Cancer when you were eleven. You had always been extremely close and losing your mum really hit you hard.

🐝

 **Father**  
°Mike↝ You had never got along with your dad, he's was always ass to you and didn't pay much attention to you or anything you did. He would tell you to your face that you were just an accident that he wished he'd never made and that you were a waste of space. He was very work orientated and can get angry easily when he is interrupted, corrected on something or proved wrong. When you were a teenager you got possessed and the demon inside you tried to kill him. Mike had to fight the demon inside you in order to survive and you ended up getting severely injured in the process. After that you never really spoke much and then a few days later your dad just left and you haven't seen him since.

🐝

 **Closest Friend**  
°Jordan ↝ You and Jordan had been best friends since birth, they were your closest friend. (They're non-binary) After the incident with your dad, the two of you and your sister ran away together. You all looked into what had happened to you and you started to learn more about the supernatural. When you were fourteen you all dropped out of school and went off the radar. Then, when you were fifteen the three of you became small, part-time hunters. You weren't exactly amazing but you learnt the basics and together you somehow survived. You became great hunters over time and you were together for years; Then one day, the three of you were on a hunt when you were nineteen and Jordan got killed protecting your sister. Their death hit you hard, almost as hard as you mother's...

🐝

 **Sister**  
°Megan ↝ Megan got along a little better with your dad than you did, but she hated the way he treated you. Megan is four years older than you, extremely protective and when your mum died Megan was pretty much the only thing that kept you from falling apart. Megan taught you and Jordan to fight and almost everything you now know, you learnt from her. Megan disappeared when you were twenty and you haven't been able to find her, you are almost certain that your sister is dead.

🐝

 **Enemy / Ex**  
°Jamie ↝ Jamie is your ex. You dated when you were twenty and it lasted for months, this happened before your sisters disappearance. He was a solo hunter and would accompany you and Megan on your hunts. He saved your lives a few times. He seemed like the sweetest guy in the first month you were dating but throughout your whole relationship he was just using you... You started dating because he realised he could take advantage of the fact that you were head over heels for him. Your sister pointed out that your relationship was kind of weird, he started being an ass to you after the first month but you didn't notice. You'd argued and then sleep together and then he wouldn't talk to you for hours... It was a vicious cycle... When your sister disappeared you started to notice how off Jamie was being towards you and how the love was one sided so you tried to end things but that didn't work out to well. The relationship became abusive and after another month or so you ran away, leaving him a note to say you were gone and not to look for you. You hasn't seen him since.

🐝

 **The Winchesters**  
Your friendship with them started in highschool, when the two boys joined your school for a couple of months while their dad worked a case. Dean stood up for you against a few bullies, unknowing of what it would start. You formed a slight crush on him then and would follow him around. You soon met Sam and the three of you clicked almost immediately. Jordan then became part of the friendship group. When Sam and Dean had to leave they were all upset about it but they said their goodbyes.

You didn't see each other again for years until you and Sam went to the same collage. You and Sam both found out that the other was a hunter, well- Sam's family were hunters. Sam taught you a few things but then he 'Went missing'. You found out a month or so later that he'd gone off with Dean, when Sam gave you a call to check in on you. Sam or Dean would call every few months to see how you were doing. They didn't know why but they were rather protective of you. To you, they were like the brothers that you never had, but had always needed and wanted. 

When you ran away from Jamie you tried to track down the two boys, you were successful. It took a few months but you managed to find them and you accompanied them on some of their hunts.. after they went to have a small "Chat" with your ex.

🐝


	2. Prologue

Castiel was sitting in a diner. It wasn't that he required food or drink, but he found it made him seem more 'natural' to the humans around him. So he took a sip of the coffee. From his knowledge and information he got from sharing the mind of Jimmy Novak, his vessel, he knew that humans tasted things differently to angels. All Castiel tasted was, well, the individual molecules that it was composed of. The diner was quiet as it was the early hours of the morning. Castiel didn't sleep and he found that aimlessly wandering at night would sometimes upset nearby humans. Sitting in the diner appeared more acceptable to them. He honestly wasn't sure if he would ever get used to all their strange customs.

He was nearing the end of his coffee when his phone unexpectedly began to ring. He pulled the device out from his beige trench coat pocket. The name, 'Dean' flashed onto the screen. Castiel flipped open the phone and clicked answer.

"Hello Dean"

Dean had been looking into the disappearances of several hunters. Friends and family of the missing hunters calling every number that they could find in hopes that someone to help. Dean, of course, agreed and he wrote down the names and information of all the people who had disappeared so far. He had been working on this case for a few days... at first, he didn't think anything of it. Hunters went missing and died all the time, but there were dozens. He'd done some research and had finally found someone who could possibly be the next victim of whatever was taking these hunters. Which was why he had called Castiel, with Sam gone.. trapped in hell, Dean worked on cases with Castiel occasionally.

He smiled upon hearing his friend's voice and replied after a moment "Hey Cas. I think I've found a case and I was wondering if you wanted in on this one if you aren't busy?" He asked, tapping his pencil on the table.

"I am not busy. I have finished my coffee now." Castiel responded simply. "I would be happy to assist you. Where would like me to meet you?"

Castiel was glad to hear Dean's voice. Since rebelling against Heaven, he didn't have many friends. He wasn't sure he had any, outside of Sam and Dean; and with Sam inside Lucifer's cage, part of him felt an obligation to watch over and help Dean whenever he could. It was Castiel's own way of honouring Sam's sacrifice. At least until they could figure out a way to get Sam out. Castiel placed money on the diner table as he'd been told it was an important human custom.

"I'm at the Blue Swan motel," Dean told him. He'd been staying here for about a week now. He planned on moving today so he began packing up his stuff as he spoke.

Once Cas was outside the diner, he spread his wings. Within a few seconds, he stood behind Dean, phone still to his ear,

"I am here." His raspy voice sounded both in person and over the phone.

Dean heard Castiel's voice behind him and he ended the call before turning to face him. "I see that." He replied, the corner of his lip curling in amusement. He pocketed his phone, then grabbed his bags and opened the door, carrying his stuff out to the Impala.

Castiel looked at his phone and then closed it and put it back into his coat pocket. Cas was happy Dean didn't yell at him like he sometimes did for 'randomly appearing'. He followed Dean out to the Impala. "What is the case that you have found?"

As Castiel approached the car he realised that with Sam not here, he would take Sam's place in the 'shotgun' seat. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he was sure Dean would insist as usual. Dean stuffed the bags in the boot and then walked around to the driver's seat. He hesitated momentarily, seeing Castiel getting in the passenger's seat and he looked like he was about to protest, his mouth gaping open, but no words would come out. So, he stayed quiet and got in the driver's seat. "Hunters are disappearing. I don't know what's causing it right now but I think I have a lead on who the next victim will be." He answered him as he started the engine.

"That sounds worrying." Castiel admitted honestly, his eyebrows pulling together in concern as he glanced at Dean, "What creature would be bold enough to attack hunters? And with an apparent success rate, if you are saying there are many who have disappeared." He sat in Sam's place somewhat stiffly. He understood that Dean needed him to be a surrogate brother, but he wasn't sure he was entirely fit for the position. Heaven's current state with both God and Michael's absence was yet another thing weighing heavily on him; But for now, he had to focus on what he could fix.

"Well, whatever it is will be in for a surprise if it's going after who I think it is. I know her, she'll probably be fine but we need to stop this thing before it manages to kill again." He said. It felt weird to talk to Castiel about this sort of thing... and especially having him in the front seat, in Sam's place... it would take a lot to get used to the sight.

"Yes. It would be good to stop it before more people get hurt. It is also good to support your brothers in arms." Castiel's words were both for Dean and for himself in some strange way. Castiel looked at Dean. He knew that Sam's sacrifice was not easy for him. 'I will find a way to fix this.' Castiel wanted to tell him; But he knew that giving him hope and then failing would crush Dean completely. Instead, he would find a way to fix this without telling Dean.

"What characteristics have the corpses displayed in common?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head slightly. He knew this was usually an important indicator of what they may be dealing with.

Dean looked at him momentarily before returning his eyes to the road "As far as I'm aware... there are no corpses. Hunters are the only ones being targeted. They also tend to get taken while they're alone." He explained and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I see. Then finding this hunter you suspect to be a target would be a priority. I know you prefer to drive but I could get us there faster. Especially if time is of the essence." Castiel still didn't understand why humans would opt for such a less efficient travelling method. His blue eyes remain fixed on Dean, hoping that he might see his reasoning to be logical.

Dean hesitated a little and nodded "Yeah... You're probably right. But I don't wanna leave my baby behind." He said and patting the dashboard "Maybe you can meet me there?"

"Yes. I understand. What is the name of the Hunter and where can I find them?" Castiel had hoped Dean would go with, but he also knew there would be no way he would leave his beloved car. He would go on ahead, he would make sure this hunter was safe until Dean arrived.

"Her name is Y/N. I'm pretty sure this is her address." Dean replied, taking a small piece of paper from his pocket and holds it out for Cas, who takes the paper, repeating Dean's words,

"Y/N... I will go on ahead. Let her know you are coming to help." Castiel didn't wait for Dean to reply. He left the car. All that remained was the piece of paper on the car seat. Within a few seconds, he arrived outside the address.

Dean sighed when Cas left and he rubbed his face, speeding up to get there faster.


	3. Man in a trenchcoat

You were in your basement, training in the small personal gym and gun range you had. It was incredibly helpful to practice and train. This was where you'd been taught how to fire a gun, Well- it was where you'd learnt everything you know about fighting and hunting. You, your sister and best friend had lived here together, trained together and grew up together. Until you all left the place to travel around the country together. Hunting. You were only young when it started, you were still only young now. Twenty one. Most twenty-one-year-old's could never even begin to imagine the shit you've been through.. so far.

You'd had a messed up life because of hunting and you knew it was only going to get more and more messed up with age. You sighed and wiped the sweat off your forehead with a towel as you step off the treadmill. You did a few stretches to cool down a little and you noticed, as you lent over with your arm over your head- you really, really needed a shower.

🐝

Castiel stood at the address he'd been given. He tilted his head as he looked at the cabin. It seemed pretty remote. This hunter all alone out here would definitely make an appealing target. He was about to go inside when he remembered how Dean hated it when he appeared unexpectedly. So instead he attempted to follow human customs, by knocking on the door loudly. He figured if there was no answer he would drop the human customs, in favour of getting the job done.

🐝

You heard the door and quietly groaned before letting your hair down and wiping your face as you trudged upstairs and over to the door. You didn't have makeup on, and there was a thin line of sweat on your forehead and across your nose, but part of you didn't care; If people were so shallow that their opinion of you changed when your appearance did, they aren't truly loyal.

You got to the door and looked through the peep-hole, frowning slightly when you see a scruffy, but attractive, man in a beige trench coat.

"Who are you?" You called through the door, not wanting to open the door until you knew it was safe to do so. You'd been attacked in your own home too many times for comfort.

A silky, yet somehow still gravely, voice responded, "My name is Castiel. Dean Winchester sent me. He believes you may be in danger." Castiel replied, his eyebrows knitting together in a similar frown to the one you were wearing. The voice on the other side of the door sounded like that of a very young female. His breath fogged in the chilly evening air as he waited.

You hesitated and narrowed your eyes, stepping closer to the door in an attempt to get a better look at the man on the other side of the door. "Why should I believe you?" You replied, clearly defensive.

"Uh..." He was at a loss, he'd never been very good with human interactions and now was no exception. "Because something is taking hunters, especially when they are alone. So it would be best if you were not alone." To him, his reasoning made perfectly logical sense. Castiel was suddenly regretting going on ahead without Dean. While Sam had always been the more sympathetic one of the two, Dean still had a way with words, which he very clearly didn't have himself.

You opened the door slightly and peeked out at him "Really?.." You asked hesitantly, a worry line forming on your head as you eyebrows drew together. You tilted your head as you think back to all your hunter friends, who have been ignoring and declining all your calls and texts. "Do you know what- Or who's taking them?"

Castiel stood there in his very un-hunter like attire. An unassuming clerk would be the description that would come to mind if you looked at him. Albeit a somewhat dishevelled looking one. "No.. Unfortunately not. Which is why Dean wanted me to get here as quickly as possible. He is on the way in his car."

When Dean had said this was a hunter Castiel hadn't been expecting such a young and small female. He thought your countenance was strikingly beautiful. He wondered what would have happened to draw you into the hunting life, especially since you appeared to be all alone.

You opened the door slightly wider and leaned against the door frame as you looked out at him, your eyes moving up and down his frame. Not a bad looking guy, you told yourself. You were considerably shorter than him, at least a foot shorter, perhaps more. No, actually, definitely more. You looked behind him to make sure he was alone, not quite trusting him just yet. "Right... okay. You'd better come in then." You told him and moved away from the door and inside the house.

"Thank you." Castiel answered after being allowed inside. He looked all around the cabin, a frown on his brow. He was not really looking at the physical items, but more at the lack of certain protective sigils he had come to expect. Specifically, there were no Enochian sigils anywhere. He would have to speak to Dean to address this as soon as possible. There did appear to be at least one Devil's Trap. So he assumed she must have some knowledge on demons.

There was a devil's trap hidden under the rug at the front door, that the stranger walking into your home, obviously couldn't see. You watched him pass over it, only relaxing slightly when he successfully got out the other side of it. You closed the door behind him. The handles were silver, not that that made much of a difference. If something wanted to get in, it could easily break the door down. But then, you supposed that would alert you to an intruder presence.

Castiel turned to you, a look of pure concern on his face, "You're awfully small for a Hunter."

You looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his comment, crossing your arms in mock grumpiness "Yeah well. It's not like I can do anything about that. Besides, being small has its perks; I'm fast and can fit places you could never dream of fitting in." You replied with a grin and a slight shrug of your shoulders.

Castiel cocked his head to one side as he listened, "You have a point." He admitted. Well, you had presented several good ones actually. But your small stature still greatly concerned him. He felt all the more urgent a need to protect you. He silently vowed he would not let you out of his sight.

"Have you noticed anything strange in the past few days? Maybe other hunters you have contact with have seen something?" He questioned her, hoping to learn more of their adversary.

You shook your head "No, I haven't heard anything... Which is the problem actually... Loads of my friends have stopped contacting me. I thought something bad might of happened and... clearly I was right..." you answered him and locked the front door before going over to the sofa and letting yourself fall onto it, rubbing your eyes. "So many good people... When I find this thing I'm gonna kick its ass."

He blinked at your statement. "It would be best to find out what's ass it is we have to kick first." Reaching into his pocket Castiel pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He found Dean's number and hit call. All the while he made sure to keep you in his sight.

You nodded and gave a small amused smile "True." You said and when he took his phone out, you stood up, running your fingers through your thick and disgustingly greasy hair. "I'm going to shower." You told him before walking towards the bathroom.

"No wait- " Castiel tried to protest as he followed you to the bathroom. He held up the phone to his ear listening to the ringing tone waiting for Dean to answer.

You frowned and stopped, looking back at him. "What?" You asked, tilting your head in confusion as you watched his concerned face.

Dean answered after a moment, putting the call on speaker so he could hear Castiel as he drove. He waited for Castiel to speak first.

Castiel was suddenly feeling overwhelmed, "I can't let you out of my sight. It's too dangerous." He said while still holding the phone and oblivious to the fact that Dean had answered. "I need to make sure you are not alone." He continued his blue eyes fixed on you.

You felt almost trapped in his gaze, you were half convinced his blue eyes were looking into your soul. You swallowed and nodded, reluctantly dragging your eyes from his "Can't I just take a five-minute shower? You can wait outside if you really see it necessary..."

"I- " Cas was going to insist on being inside, but Dean's many stern talkings about 'personal space' made him think the better of it. "Yes, I will wait outside." By outside, Castiel meant he would basically stand right against the door so that he could listen to everything and make sure you were okay.

It was then that he realised the ringing tone was not there "Dean?" He asked into the phone.

You nodded and carried on walking, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind you. You didn't lock it, you were trusting him not to come in. You strangely felt compelled to trust him. You did, however, lock the window. You then stripped off and after a moment the water turning on could be heard.

"Yep?" Dean replied, glancing at the phone "I see you found her okay."

"Yes. She says several of her hunter contacts have gone silent. But she has not noticed anything in her immediate surroundings. Her home is located in a remote area. And she is very small. I am afraid she may, in fact, become a target." Castiel answered Dean as be stood with his other ear practically against the bathroom door, listening to the sound of running water. Dean chuckled at his friends comment about your height. He always loved to tease you about it. "When will you arrive? We need to find out what this thing is, as soon as possible."

Dean hesitated a bit and looked at a road sign "In about an hour I think?" He replied, his eyebrows twitching into a faint frown as he guessed the time.

"I don't understand, what is amusing?" Castiel asked, confused about Dean's chuckle, but he soon dropped the topic. "An hour?" He asked, frustrated. He could not go looking for a monster on his own, as that would mean you would be left alone and vulnerable to attack. He resigned himself to guard duty.

"Just stay with her. Don't worry about the creature, person... thing yet. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt. Alright?" He replied. He was certain you would be a target as the location of the last victim was close to your home, so the chances of you being the next target was high. He didn't like that in a way he was using you as bait to find out what it was but he was confident in your own and Castiel's ability to look after yourselves, and each other. You may be small but not even Dean would mess with you, you tended to fight dirty and included, what he could only describe as, weird ninja- gymnastics shit into your fighting.

The water stopped running and you got out the shower, beginning to dry yourself.

"Yes, I understand." Was Castiel's response before ending the call and putting his phone back in his jacket. He heard the water stop running. Resisting that urge to knock, he leaned in against the door listened even more intently to make sure there were no sounds of possible distress.


	4. Little dolly

After a few minutes you were dry and dressed and you opened the door, surprised to be greeted by Castiel standing directly in front of you and he almost stumbled forward into you when you opened the door. He quickly stood upright and fixed his balance. You blinked in surprise and took a step back before chuckling "Hi." You said shyly and looked up at him. A part of you wondered why he seemed to care so much about your well-being, he'd only just met you. But you pushed it aside, figuring it would subside once the job was over.

"Hello" He responded to your greeting with a tilt of his head, before he removed himself from the doorway, "Dean says he should be here in an hour or so." He added awkwardly.

You nodded in understanding, "Okay." You said and lent over, flipping your hair over your head and you began gathering it up, so you could tie it up in a bun and your damp hair wouldn;t drip down your back. Castiel watched you with a curious look. You were even smaller now. He still couldn't understand how this tiny human before him could be a hunter. Surely every monster could tear you in half in a heartbeat.

"How did you become a hunter?" He could contain his curiosity on the subject any longer and he kind of blurted it out. Besides, perhaps there was information in your background that could be relevant to the case, he reasoned.

You finished tying your hair and stood upright again, tensing when he asked about your past, it was a topic you generally tried to avoid. You looked away and hesitated, chewing your lip before shrugging "I got possessed." You answered simply, before walking to the kitchen, wanting to drop the subject.

"I'm sorry." Castiel replied, following behind you closely. The disappearances didn't seem to have any obvious demon signs connect to them.

"It's okay." You reply quietly.

Your reluctance to speak was obvious, even to even him, so he attempted a different line of inquiry. "How is it that you know Dean?"

"He went to my school for a few months, along with Sam. We were only kids." You replied and looked back at him "Then about a year or so ago we worked together for a little bit after something happened in my life and I didn't want to be alone... The Winchester's have helped me out a lot in the past."

"Yes, the Winchesters appear to have a special calling in that regard." Castiel commented. He could sense there was a lot of pain and trauma behind those few words. He decided not to push the subject.

You nodded "Yeah they do." You said with a slight smile. You had many fond memories with the boys, they were like family to you- the only family you had left. You had been crushed to hear Sam sacrificed himself and was now trapped in Lucifer's cage. Although you were, in a weird way, proud of him. Doing something as selfless and heroic as that, it took some serious balls.

You were going to speak again but froze, your head sharply turning to the window to Castiel's right. "Did you see that?" You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. Castiel immediately brought forth his angel blade and tensed up squinting at each individual window in turn.

You were sure you'd definitely seen something go past the window. You pulled a gun out the waistband of your jeans as you looked around the house, checking all the windows.

Castiel moved closer to you, ready to defend you when it was required. He pondered for a moment to simply fly both of you away. But then Dean would arrive here and face the threat alone. That would be unacceptable. "Stay close. Let me handle it if there is an attack." He had far less concern for his own well being as most things, short of an angel blade, would be unable to hurt him.

You nodded slightly and stepped even closer to him, there was only about a foot between you now. You turned, hearing a window break behind you and you raised your gun, watching what looked like an ordinary person climbing through the window. You narrow your eyes in confusion. A vamp maybe? He had a black mullet and a few face piercings, so he kinda fitted the look?

Castiel spun you behind him with his arm, placing himself firmly between the monster and you. He levelled his blade at it. It looked human, but he knew better.

Another 'person' appeared in the room to the right side of you two, through a doorway. He smiled at you revealing unnatural looking fangs, but it was easy enough to see they didn't look like regular vampire fangs.

You had been a little surprised as Castiel suddenly moved you and it took a moment to adjust to the change before you realised there was a second creature. You saw the fang's and tilted your head as your eyebrows pulled together in a confused frown. You recognised them, but couldn't for the life of you remember why. Perhaps there was something in your sister's journal.

The first creature grabbed Castiel's coat and yanked him away from you, sending him flying across the room. Castiel was surprised by the strength this creature demonstrated. He immediately attempted to stab it straight in the heart in hopes to put a quick end to it.

The second fanged man was blonde and unremarkable. His smile at you carried an intention of wickedness across. "Hello pretty little dolly" He hissed softly, "Someone is looking for you." He started to approach you.

You glared in response to his words, putting aside your gun and grabbed a large knife that you had stashed under a table in the living room. This thing looked like a vampire, so therefore, you'd treat it like one. Besides, beheading killed most things- or it at least slowed them down, long enough to either escape or figure out how to kill it.

You put on a terrified look that the monster had been hoping for and you stayed in your spot as if you were too scared to move, letting it close the distance so you could do your job. People tended to underestimate you due to your size and gender, it made it easy to fool them.

The first man grinned at Castiel when his blade had no effect on him and he shoved Castiel back. He pulled the blade from his chest as he walked towards Castiel. He was now in possession of the one thing that could possibly hurt the angel. Castiel was surprised for the second time that night. His angel blade would kill or slow most creatures. But this one seemed unaffected. That didn't deter him in the least, however. A soldier all his long existence, he was far more skilled than most. He would simply disarm the creature on its next attack.

The blondie hissed at you, "What's the matter little dolly. Scared?" He taunted as he approached you, in the same manner a lion would attack its prey. His instructions had been clear, but perhaps he could have some fun. He made a few sudden movements towards you to see if he scare you further.

You made yourself flinch as he tried to scare you. He then came straight at you and you ducked under his arms and gripped the big blade in both hands. You swung it at him and to everyone in the rooms surprise, except yours, you took his head clean off. Thinking that it would kill whatever this was.

The creature Castiel was dealing with noticed your actions and he changed his attack from the angel to you, running at you with fury in his eyes. You turned just in time to see him and you moved to the side quickly before bringing your leg around and kicking him hard in the back of his skull. Castiel came up behind the creature and knocked his blade free from its hand. Then gripped it's head and twisted hard, snapping its neck like a twig. It dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor.

Once he'd done, he immediately stepped over the body and to you and took you by the shoulders and looked you over. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly as he checked you for injuries. He was ashamed at not being able to keep you from getting tangled unruly the fight. His first concern was to ensure you were uninjured.

You looked over at him and nodded, breathing slightly heavy. You were still stunned by the attack, but other than that you were all good. "Yeah, I'm fine." You reply softly, you feel your cheeks heat up slightly at his protectiveness and you smiled faintly, trying to ignore the butterflies swarming inside your stomach.

Castiel placed a hand on your cheek after seeing them become redder. "Are you feeling ill?" He queried, with a concerned head tilt. Your blush deepened when you feel his hand on your cheek and you looked softly into his piercing blue eyes, you gave a slight nod, scared that if you spoke, your voice will give away how you're feeling.

Just then there was a noise from behind him and Castiel spun to see the blond creature charging at you, hunting knife in hand. His instincts took over and he grabbed you in a tight embrace, spinning to place himself firmly between your small form and the attack. You could just about make out the creature running at you before your vision was blocked by Castiel's chest.

In that instant Castiel decided they should no longer be here and with the small human safely in his embrace, he opened his wings. In an instant, they were no longer in the cabin. They were outside a ways down the road that Castiel expected Dean would be travelling on to reach them. He felt the sensation of warm wetness on his back. It was slowly spreading.

You pulled away slightly after a moment to question him but immediately froze, when you realised you weren't at home anymore "Wh... What just happened?" Your voice left you as a whisper, you looked up at him, still in his arms "Are you alright?" You asked slowly, concern filling your voice.

Castiel looked down at the small but beautiful human in his arms. He realized he was still holding you and he quickly released his hold. "Yes, I am fine." He says awkwardly, before reaching behind him and attempting to get at the blade that still stuck in his back, but it was in an awkward position and he could not get at the handle. He gave up, shoulders sagging. He returned his hand to his side; except it was now covered in blood.

"Um..." Castiel looked at you. "I may require your assistance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, you get a quick peek at the mysterious creatures! May I just add that I did not create them! Idk who did, but they were on SPN at one point.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos so I know you liked it!   
> Thanks lovelies!


	5. Angel

"Um..." Castiel looked at you. "I may require your assistance."

Your eyes widened when you saw the blood on his hand and you quickly moved around him do see how bad the damage was. You gasped at what you saw; Knife, handle deep into his back and blood seeping out of the wound and dripping down his back. "Shit! You were stabbed?!" You asked, beginning to panic and you bite your lip, not quite sure what to do. If this sweet guy died trying to protect you, you'd never forgive yourself.

"It's okay." His low gravelly voice reassured you. "If you could just pull it out. It's somewhat uncomfortable. I promise I will be fine." He realised he would probably have some explaining to do after what happened, and was still happening. He hoped your reaction would not be an adverse one.

You hesitated and watched his face for a long moment before realising he was completely serious. You sighed and hesitantly stepped forward. You took hold of the knife before pulling it out of his back, your eyes filled with fear and concern the whole time, your hands were shaking so badly that you could barely get a secure grip on the knife.

Castiel groaned in relief. As the blade was pulled out a small amount of light emitted from the wound before it sealed back up, leaving no trace of injury and you stared at the wound in shock. Once it disappeared you couldn't take your eyes off where it had been. Your mind was still trying to process it. You were going crazy, right?

"Thank you." He said as he turned to face you, his gratitude was genuine. It was still dark outside, and Castiel noticed his breath fogging in the chilly air and he realised you were most certainly not dressed to be outside. Given the heat he felt in your cheeks earlier, he worried about your health. He stripped off his beige coat, which suspiciously now had no hole or blood, and wrapped it around your shoulders.

You blushed softly and let go of the bloody knife, dropping it onto the half dead grass. You held the trench coat tightly around you. You looked at him with narrow, curious, eyes. "What are you?.." You uttered in question, as you looked into his deep eyes, your breath fogging in the cold night air.

Castiel returned your gaze, his blue eyes calm, but showing a small level of anxiousness given away by the lines on his forehead. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

He saw the redness in your cheeks again and placed the back of his hand against your face. "You must be getting ill. I should not have brought you out into the cold."

You watched him, chewing your lip softly when he put his hand on your warm cheeks. You thought his care for you was sweet, it made your heart race. You smiled softly and shook your head, "I'm okay. I promise.." You told him, but left out the reason your cheeks were actually red. "So.. an angel... Wow. That's- that's pretty amazing."

"I'm sorry. I didn't deem it necessary to tell you this upfront. I didn't want to scare you."

"Heh.. it takes more than that to scare me." You replied with a faint chuckle and you stepped impossibly closer. You were rather cold, you realised you were trembling.

Castiel noticed you step closer and he pulled you even closer to him so you could steal some of his warmth. Your arms were pressed together as you both stood there. "Here.. Let me keep you warm." The red tint on your cheeks darkened further. "I think I should call Dean and tell him what has happened." He told you as he took out his phone again, apparently not waiting for a second opinion. There was only one bar of signal, but it would do. He hit dial on Dean's number, then put the phone on speaker.

"Did you recognise them at all?" He asked you as he waited for Dean to pick up. You looked at him and shook your head "No I didn't.. I'm not entirely sure what they are either.." You admitted, feeling somewhat useless.

Dean picked up, putting his phone on speaker on once again "yeah?"

"Dean, we were just attacked at Y/N's home. I am not sure what they were, but my blade did not slow them at all. Decapitation appeared to have somewhat effect, but we will have to get back to the cabin and check to know for sure. I left with Y/N for her safety. Where on the road are you? We can meet you." Castiel wrapped his free arm around you, feeling you shivering. What you couldn't see though, is that his wings were now wrapped around you as well. You did however notice a difference in temperature, which made you frown softly, but you didn't question it.

You rested your head against his chest, closing your eyes, trying to relax a little and calm yourself down from everything that had happened today. You felt safe in Castiel's arms. Feeling safe was an incredibly rare thing for you; for most living this lifestyle actually. His presence in general had a calming effect, which you didn't understand, but you definitely weren't complaining.

Dean looked at a sign as he drove past it and he was quiet a moment as he thought "I'm about ten minutes away." He replied, he was closer to the house than them at this point, so he wouldn't drive past them unless he turned around, which was pointless.

"Okay," Castiel responded, "Let me know when you arrive at the cabin, then we will meet you there. I don't want you going it alone either, it would be unwise." He said before he ended the call and looked down at you who seemed to have stopped shivering "I think next time I will select a more tropical location. I tend to forget human bodies are far more sensitive to temperature fluctuations."

He placed his phone in his pants pocket. "Perhaps Hawaii, I understand it is very popular." He runs his hand up and down your shoulders, trying to warm you up the best he could.

You looks at him in surprise "You can do that?" You asked, your eyes wide in amazement; Your expression was very similar to a child on Christmas "Wow, yeah. That'd be amazing!" You squealed. Hawaii.. Wow. You'd anything to go on a vacation. To just leave hunting behind for a few days, relax on a beach with family and friends.. but that could never happen..

Castiel smiled down at you, he was oddly enjoying the closeness. He was reminded again of why he did what he did, he wanted to help people. He wanted to do good on the earth, as was his original purpose. Seeing the amazement on your face brought up something in him which he did not expect. Despite everything that had happened recently, he felt that spark of hope inside of him. That feeling that said rebelling against heaven was the right path. That somehow things would work out. Part of him wanted to hold onto that feeling with all his might.

"I'd take us now, but I am not sure if I would have cell reception there. And I definitely do not want Dean going at this case alone. Especially as it seems there may be more than one."

You smiled and nodded a little. You could feel your heart was racing in your chest from your closeness with Castiel, you'd never felt like this before. You leaned completely against him for comfort, warmth.. and partly just to be closer to him.

He trained his piercing blue eyes you, not complaining as you leaned against him. He even wrapped his arms around you. "What did that thing say to you?" He asked, referring back to the creature that attacked her. He wanted to get as much information as possible to put an end to it and its leader and pack if it had one.

You sighed at his question "He said "Hello pretty little dolly. Someone is looking for you."" You recited and looked up at him. It was clear, by the soft glare, that the creatures choice of words annoyed you.

Castiel looked at you, worry clearly written all over his face, "I was afraid of that. It seems as though they may be working as a group. It may explain how they are able to overpower hunters." He looked around, scanning the treeline as if he was afraid that something might suddenly appear and pose a threat to you. Without realising it he hugged you tighter. You bit your lip- damn he had a strong grip and it gave you the craziest butterflies you'd ever experienced.

You were about to reply, but a sudden noise and vibration from his pants pocket startled you both. He reluctantly released his grip on you to get the phone out. 'Dean' flashed on the phone screen. He flipped open the phone and placed it against his ear.

"Hello Dean" Castiel answered, but kept one firmly arm around you.

"Hey. I checked the house and outside. There's no one here. No bodies. Zilch." Dean told him and looked at the tree-line surrounding the cabin as he spoke.

"That's impossible." Castiel stated in shock, "Y/N cleanly decapitated one. Hang on, we will be right there."

The next moment, you were standing outside the cabin, Castiel's arm still firmly around you. He closed his phone, spotting Dean standing near the Impala with a shotgun in hand.

"If they were vampires, then one of them should definitely be dead, unless the second one took the body with him for some odd reason. They are definitely working in a group, under an apparent leader from what the one told Y/N." Castiel told him as he walked over to Dean with you by his side.

Dean looked at you both before walking over to meet you half way. "I don't know.. It doesn't look like a body has been dragged away." He replied with a frown.

You shook your head "I don't think they're vampires, because of their vang's. Did you see them? They didn't look... Right.." you said and frowned to yourself. You gently removed yourself from Castiel's grip and walked into the house again, knife in hand. You were cautious as you walked in, in case Dean had missed something. You held your knife up and checked every corner of the room before walking in.

Castiel's coat was usually near his knees when he wore it, but on you it was down near your ankles, more like a dress than anything and the sleeves went way past your hands.

You walked past all the blood, not bothered by it. You went into your bedroom, to the book shelf and you chewed your lip before taking a book out and sitting on your bed, flicking through the pages of your sisters journal.

🐝

Castiel immediately followed closely, hot on your heels. He realised how big his coat looked on your small frame; It looked quite cute actually. He couldn't help but smile to himself. As you entered the house though, the smile fell from his face as he scanned the room, looking for intruders. He saw some blood on the floor; But Dean was right, there were no bodies.

Dean followed you both in. He could tell something was going on between you. The way Cas was hugging you and had given you his coat. He'd never seen him do that before. Also the way he followed after you and seemed so protective of you. It made him smile to himself. You deserved someone like Castiel. Especially after the last relationship you'd been in; and Castiel deserved someone like you. He knew you'd be great together, but he also knew it would also be risky. Relationships rarely worked out in the hunting life style. But then again, they had many advantages; like you being an amazing hunter and Castiel being an angel. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and watched you with the diary "Is that Megan's?" He asked.

You nodded "Yeah.. I think she went up against something like this a few years back. But she wouldn't let me go with her because it was too dangerous. But I was only sixteen at the time, so I guess I see her point." You replied, not taking your eyes off the pages as you flick through them.

Castiel was irritated at himself for allowing the creatures to get away. But he reminded himself that you were the priority. It would be of no use if the person they are trying to protect got hurt or worse. He watched you sitting on the bed. He thought you were very beautiful for a human. In fact, he was sure he had not seen another that could compare. A smile crept back onto his face, you almost looked like you were drowning in his coat.

He felt Dean's eyes on him and glanced over. He immediately disliked the expression on Dean's face. It looked far too mischievous. He cleared the smile off his face and asked, "Who is Megan?"

"My sister." You replied simply, not showing how much it hurt to hear her name. After a moment you tapped a page, "Ah ha!" You chirped and turned the book so that the two men could see "This looked like it.. didn't it?" You asked Castiel, looking at him and chewing your lip.

Castiel stepped closer to look at the page and narrowed his eyes at the page. "From the description and illustration, I would say there is a good chance that is what we are dealing with."

Dean looked at the book, leaning over to see it "I've never heard of a... Nachzehrer?.." he tried pronouncing it and too his surprise, he got somewhere close.

When Dean said he had never heard of one before, Castiel became a little anxious, "Neither have I. Did your sister say how to kill these creatures?" He was going to make sure as soon as he knew how to get rid of them, that they were all dead and gone permanently. At this point, he was considering simply dropping them into an active volcano. He was sure that would definitely slow them down a fair amount.

You skim read the writing before shaking you head, with a disappointed look on your face and you shoulders sagged as you realised there was nothing like that in there. "No.. unfortunately there's nothing about that here.." You replied and huffed, putting the book beside you. 

Dean looked from the page to you "Have you found her yet?" He asked quietly, with a softer than usual expression on his face.

You shook your head and looked at him, finally letting a small glimpse of your pain on your face, "No.. It's been almost a year and I still don't know where she is..." You told him quietly before looking down at the floor and rubbing your face.

"I'm sorry.." He replied quietly "Do you think she'd know how to kill them?" He added.

You nodded slightly and gave a small shrug "Yeah.. probably."

Castiel looked at Dean questioningly. He was clearly out of the loop of some important knowledge. "You don't know where she is?" He straightened up a little, "Then I will search for her immediately. It may take slightly longer than usual as I do not have full access to all of Heaven's resources, but I do still have some up there who owe me favours."

You looked at him, your eyes lighting up with hope. "You'd do that?" You asked, the emotion behind your eyes was strong and bright, you could barely stop yourself from getting up and hugging him right there and then. You'd been looking for Megan for a year and you hadn't managed to find her. There weren't even any leads, no sightings, nothing. You had been beginning to think she was dead.

Castiel saw your reaction, your sister clearly meant a lot to you. This of course meant he would take this task a lot more seriously and a lot more personally if he failed. He had already failed one set of siblings. This was the least he could do.

Dean looked to Castiel, "Is there anything we can do to help you find her?" He asked him, wanting to speed things up as much as possible.

"No," Castiel responded to Dean's query, "I believe it would take a maximum of 2 to 3 days, provided she is not warded."

You smiled brightly at the thought of finally getting your sister back, but you tried not to get your hopes up, just in case the worst became a reality and you could never get her back.

Dean nodded "Alright. You can look for Megan then and me an Y/N can try to find more information about this nacho thing." He said before walking from the room to get some things from the car.

Once Dean had gone, you got off the bed, walked over and tightly hugged Castiel, "Thank you." You said softly, tears brimming in your eyes.

Castiel was surprised by your hug, but the physical contact was oddly not awkward as it usually felt. In fact, it felt almost natural. He hesitantly returned your hug as you rested your head on his chest and let out a soft sigh of content before letting your eyes close. He rested his head momentarily on yours, taking in the scent of your hair.

He could feel all the excess material of his coat draped around your body. The corner of his lips curled into a smile. Such a small human you were, but he was beginning to find that rather endearing. You felt so relaxed, safe and comfortable in his arms and the huge coat only made it more enjoyable. You smiled up at him and went on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before you gently broke the hug as Dean walked into the room.

Castiel felt that moment in time extend, as though it lasted far longer than it did in reality. He had never experienced something like this before. Then you kissed his cheek. He froze, almost like a deer caught in headlights. It was only once Dean spoke that he was brought back to the present.

Dean carelessly placed a few big knives on the bed, each made of a different thing, "Right. I have these, I guess if it comes back while Cas is gone we can try to see if any of the different metals can hurt it." He said, oblivious to what had just happened between you and Castiel.

"Do you think it wise to remain here? Would it not be prudent to move locations?" Castiel suggested.

You nodded in agreement, "That would be the smart thing to do. But when do hunters ever pick the smart option." You replied with a slight chuckle.

Dean smiled slightly at your comment and nodded, "Besides here might be the best place. They probably won't expect us to return here because of how incredibly stupid that would be."

"And if they do, this time we'll be more prepared." You finished and nodded to the blades "We know that decapitation slows it down."

Castiel sighed, human logic still confused him. He also didn't like the idea of leaving you in possible danger. Even though he trusted Dean and his skills as a hunter, it didn't make it any more comforting. He knew from experience though that arguing about a course of action once a hunter's mind was made up was usually a colossal waste of time and energy.

"Dean, may I speak with you in private?"


	6. Bite

Dean frowned, but nodded and left the room, waiting for Castiel to join him before closing the door and crossing his arms as he tilted his head. "What's up?"

"Are you certain you will be able to handle things?" Castiel asked Dean straight up after he followed him into the adjacent room. His forehead set with deep lines as he stared straight into Dean's eyes. "I need you to promise me you will call or pray if you need help."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, of course." He said and couldn't help but smile at how protective his friend seemed of you "I'll look after her Cas, I promise."

"Okay. I will find Megan as quickly as possible and return here." Castiel returned your room to say goodbye to you before leaving. As he entered, he saw you yawning. He wanted to stay, to watch over you; But for now he would have to leave you in Dean's care. It was the only person he would be willing to trust with the task.

He sat down on the bed beside you "Is there anything I should be aware of when I find your sister?" He asked.

You looked at him and chewed your lip in thought, "I can't think of anything.. We were in Kansas. I was asleep and when I woke up, she was just.. gone. There were no signs of struggle or forced entry.. so.. I don't know where she could have gone.. or if she even wants to come back?.." You told him, seeming upset by when thought of being abandoned. But it had happened before.. It happening a second time, sadly, would not surprise you.

Castiel nodded, "Dean will take care of you while I am away. Although," he gave you a small smile, "I am going to ask you to look after him as well." He placed the palm of his hand against your cheek to turn your face to his. You giggled at his comment and nodded.

  
You looked into his eyes when he turned your face to him. You felt a wave of emotion hit you and you leaned into his touch, loving the feeling of his hand on your face

"I am an angel, so if you need me at any time, all you have to do is pray. I will hear you. I will be gone a few days, but when I return I will have your sister with me and we will 'kick ass'" he said using the term you used earlier.

An uncontainable smile broke onto your face and you nodded faintly. "Please be careful.." You said gently, subconsciously leaning closer.

"I will be." Castiel replied. And with that, he was gone before leaving became even more difficult. His mission now, his focus would be to find Megan and return to them as quickly as possible.

You looked down when he left, slightly disappointed that he was gone, but you knew it was for a good reason and he'd be back soon.

🐝

A few hours later, you and Dean were sat on the floor in the living room, going through every book you owned; Trying to find something, anything, out about these creatures. You were both sitting on the floor, paper and books sprawled out all over the lino as you skimmed through the little information available.

Dean looked you with a small smirk, "Are we gonna talk about the fact that you're still wearing Cas' coat although the temperature is fine in here?" He asked teasingly, in the same manner a brother would tease a younger sibling.

You blushed and rolled your eyes playfully "Shut up." You chuckled and shook your head as you kept going through the books. You liked the trench coat- it was warm and cozy and it smelt like him. It felt like you had his arms around you and you felt comfort in wearing it.

Dean laughed and grinned "Don't get me wrong. It's sweet." He replied and ruffled you hair. Making you growl and hit his hands away, despite the small smile on your face.

🐝

After around half an hour you were still sitting on the floor with Dean. A gust of wind made the piece of paper you were reading, flick up and blow away. You frowned, watching it float across the room in confusion. You looked up to ask Dean if he'd saw it at the exact moment someone hit Dean around the back the head with one of the gymnastics trophies you kept in the hallway. Dean fell forward, the impact sending him into unconsciousness.

You cried out in surprise and jumped back, your eyes meeting the eyes of the blond man from earlier. You opened your mouth to pray to Castiel, but suddenly there was a hand over your mouth and then.. There was a burst of pain in your neck, it was like someone was holding a flame to your skin and you screamed in agony into the man's hand as the other watched with a smirk "Don't kill her. The boss wants her to join us. I reckon she'd be a good addition to the team" He said lowly and watched you struggle with a satisfied smirk on his face, until you went limp and man picked you up as if you weighed nothing and he carried you out the house, closely followed by the blond man.

Blood was seeping from Dean's head, dripping onto the floor and forming a small puddle. Roughly twenty minutes later he briefly slipped into consciousness, he couldn't see, nor move his body; His ears were ringing. He groaned and called out to you, waiting a few seconds then clearing his throat to pray to his angel "Cas.." He croaked and coughed as blood dripped into his mouth. He tried to speak again bit the words wouldn't leave his lips.. Then he passed out again.


	7. Sisters return

**🐝 Castiel's P.O.V 🐝**

Castiel moved as quickly as he was able to without arousing suspicions in heaven. The turmoil since Michael disappeared into the cage was growing every day. Tensions were running high amongst most angels. There was talk of war, factions were beginning to form. It sounded like Raphael was making a move to take control.

This was worrying. Castiel knew Raphael wanted the apocalypse to take place. The very thing that Castiel, Sam and Dean had fought so hard to avoid. He would not be able to keep avoiding this matter. That much was obvious, but he didn't want to saddle Dean with this burden after all that he had been through.

He used his contacts, it wasn't long before he had a lead on Megan's whereabouts. He didn't like what he was hearing though.

Castiel could not find Megan right away. It appeared that she had some form of warding that made tracking her more difficult. What he did have was information on demon activity and sightings of Megan. He figured Megan may be working the case, going after the demons. she was a hunter after all.

So find the demons, then he would likely find Megan as well. He followed the case's trail until he found an abandoned house. He knew he must be in the right area as the house was heavily warded, specifically against angels and scrying.

He would be unable to enter due to the warding. This did not deter him, he would wait, surveil. A demon would eventually show itself; or if he was lucky, he would find Megan surveilling the same building. After a while of patrolling the area around the building, he saw a demon. What he was not expecting was that the demon appeared to be occupying the body of the very person he was looking for.

He appeared in front of the demon before it could enter the building. The demon's eyes went wide in shock. The last thing it had ever expected was an angel to appear before it.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her right now," Castiel growled threateningly.

The demon did not need to be told twice, Megan's head reared back and black smoke poured from her mouth before her body went limp. Castiel caught her before she completely collapsed. She groaned, disorientated. Castiel immediately scanned her body to make sure the demon had not injured her while it was in control. Thankfully it appeared as though there was no damage done.

Megan tried to steady herself as her body came under her own control again. The sensation was strange after being a passenger for so long.

"Megan Y/S/N?" Castiel asked the woman as he helped her stand.

She blinked at him, "and you are?" she whispered hoarsely.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. Your sister Y/N sent me to find you." Castiel offered a brief explanation.

"Y/N?" Megan whispered her sister's name, tears started to come to her eyes, "She's okay?"

"For now, she is with Dean Winchester. We believe she may be being targeted by Nachzehrer, and that you may know how to deal with them."

It was then that Castiel heard Dean's call to him. "We need to go there now." He said urgently and held onto her shoulder and returned them both in that instant to the cabin. Megan lost her balance and fell onto her butt, she let out a loud "Fuck" both in pain at hitting her tailbone and surprise at their sudden displacement.

"Dean?!" Castiel immediately went over to his friend. He held his hand over the wound and a bright light emitted from it. The wound Dean had suffered quickly sealed.


	8. The perfect weapon

After a few moments Dean woke up, sitting up right as he took a sharp breath, his eyes wide. "Cas?" He uttered when he saw him and he quickly got to his feet, his eyes scanning the room "Y/N? Where's Y/N?!" He was clearly disoriented at the events and he blinked hard before looking at Megan "You found Megan.. good."

"Dean! What happened?! Where is Y/N?!" Castiel's voice carried both panic and anger. He immediately left Dean's side not even waiting to hear his answer he began looking through the cabin and then disappeared. He could be heard trudging around outside.

Megan stayed seated, still feeling a bit wobbly. "What... " She couldn't even formulate a full question as her mind tried to process everything that had just transpired in the last few minutes.

Dean felt awful. He shouldn't have let himself get distracted like he did, he should've been focused on watching out for you. He looked at Megan "I'm sorry to have to drag you into this so quickly, but I need you to tell me everything you know about Nachzehrer's. Please. Y/N's life may depend on it."

Megan rubbed her temples gathering her thoughts. Her questions can wait. "Nachzehrer, monsters from ancient Greece, uuuhhh, have fangs, feed on blood and hearts, or flesh of the dead." she shook her head, "If I remember correctly, they were a bitch to deal with. We need Charon's obol."

She looked up as Castiel reappeared in the room. "They have taken her. I don't see any blood so I think she is still alive. They are however definitely using warding of some kind. I am unable to sense where she is." He informed them.

Megan's eyes widened as horror flashed across her face as she struggled to her feet, "What?!"

Dean frowned "Why would they take her?" He asked and looked at Megan "How do they make more of them? Can they turn people the same way vampires or werewolves do?" He asked her worriedly

"Yes, there is probably a Nachzehrer pack leader controlling them. Once a person is bitten they turn. They become completely loyal to the pack leader and will do whatever he or she says. Nachzehrer are basically undead that need to be reminded they are dead. Hence the Charon's obol. Shove it in their mouth, and cut off their heads. It's the only way to stop them. Cut off the head without the coin, and you just end up with an angry head."

Megan looked around the cabin and found her way into your room. After browsing along the shelves, she found a trinket box. Taking the box off the shelf she opened it smiling. Her sister had kept her stuff. She opened the box and scratched through its contents. "Bingo" she held up a strange looking coin. "Fees to pay the ferryman of the dead."

"Grab what silvered weapons you have. It won't kill them, but it will hurt them. I need a machete." Megan grabbed one of her sister's coats and threw it on. It was slightly small, but it would do.

Castiel could not believe that you had been taken. If he had been there, there would be no way that would have happened. "Even if we know how to kill them now, how will we find them?"

Megan looked up at Castiel and Dean, "Did she have her phone on her?"

He nodded "Yeah. I'm pretty sure she had it in her pocket." He replied and took his own phone out "I'll track her phone." Dean said and set to work on finding your location immediately and after a few minutes he managed to pin your whereabouts, only to become extremely confused upon finding that you were apparently right outside the house.

Castiel left the room. He was angry. Angry at himself, angry at Dean, angry at the entire situation. He went around the cabin and gathered up some machetes and two silver knives. He returned to the room and wordlessly handed out the weapons. He wasn't even capable of looking Dean in the eye at the moment. He simply hoped for the sake of the monsters that they had not harmed you.

Dean followed the tracker where you supposedly were. But you weren't there.. and that's when he saw it. Castiel's coat laying on the floor among some leaves. He slowly approached it and picked it up. He checked the pockets and surely enough- there was your phone. He let out a growl of frustration, tapping the phone against his head angrily before walking in.

"This was on the floor outside. Her phone in the pocket. She was wearing this when I last saw her." He said, clearly now beyond the point of angry. He held the coat out for Castiel to take back. "How the hell are we supposed to find her now?" He asked as he chucked the phone onto the sofa.

🐝

You woke up in an old building, the smell of must filled the air and the, once white, walls were a dingy shade of grey. You looked around and groaned quietly at an aching pain you could feel in your gums. Your head was pounding and it took your eyes a moment to focus. You were wearing different clothes. Black jeans, top and jacket.

You couldn't figure out why they'd bother to change your appearance, perhaps whoever took you wanted to be sure you had nothing on your person that could give away your location?

You realised now that you were sitting on a chair, not tied down, just kinda laying there. You frowned and sat up, looking down at your hands in surprise "What the.."

A woman cleared her throat and you snapped your head up, looking at the woman before you; dressed in ripped jeans and a biker jacket. Scruffy blond hair and outrageously bold makeup. You tilted your head curiously but didn't speak, you didn't know what to say- but mostly.. You didn't feel worthy of opening your mouth in her presence.

The woman gave a wicked smile "Hello little lady. I've heard a lot about you.. Those guys you took down earlier are rather annoyed that they got beaten up by a tiny girl like you." She said in a calm tone as she stepped closer.

She lent over, analysing your face "You're the perfect little soldier. Underestimated. Cute. Sweet.. but could kick the asses of anyone you pleased. You're gonna fit in well here I believe." She smirked and tilted her head "Firstly. I want you to go back to that dainty little cabin of yours and fetch me those boys. I can't wait to feast on that Winchester boy.." she was quiet a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she imagined it.

"Mmm.. Yes.. you're the perfect weapon." She said, tracing your jawline with her finger "They aren't going to want to harm little old you are they now? You're too important to them." She chewed her lip and helped you stand "Now go and be a good little girl and go have yourself a meal before you leave." She chirped before walking from the room.

🐝

Castiel took back his coat. He looked at it in despair, almost not wanting to put it back on, because that would be admitting that you were really gone. He steeled himself, and slowly shoved his arms through each sleeve. Your scent was all over it, the molecules felt like they were assaulting his senses. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm himself. What he really wanted to do was break everything in the area in anger and frustration but that would achieve nothing.

Megan had a knack for remaining calm and keeping a clear head. It was a skill that she had mastered early on, she needed to for the sake of you and Jordan, who always looked to her for guidance. Panic served no purpose other than to cloud the mind and cause a person to make bad judgement calls. But even she had to admit that right now, remaining calm was taking every ounce of what little energy she had remaining. You were gone. Her little sister, the one person Megan cared more for than anyone on this planet. Her grip on the machete handled tightened until her knuckles started turning white.

"We could try tracking their trail. They don't fly or teleport, so there should be a physical trail." Megan bit her lip, "At least there should be until they get to a vehicle and or road." she admitted the flaw and started to feel nauseous.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance "Alright.. we can try that." He said before looking at Megan "Are there certain types of places they like to stay?" He asked hopefully, thinking that maybe they could get some small guess at their possible location.

Megan looked at Dean, "No, it's part of what makes them a bitch to hunt. They seem 100% human, at least until they reveal their fangs. Hell, they can blend right into a community of regular people and live regular lives. They usually keep a low profile and keep to themselves which is why most hunters don't know of them. They aren't just animals running on feeding instincts like most of the stuff we hunt."

Castiel paced the room, clearly anxious. "We need to do something. The longer we wait, the more chance they have of hurting her or worse." He was wracking his mind trying to think of any possible tracking or divination magic which could be employed in this situation.

Dean grumbled and let out a huff of annoyance at the situation before looking at Castiel "I'm not so sure hurting Y/N is their goal. Or they would've done that here and probably have killed me too. But no they took her with them, so I'm guessing they've turned her."

Megan nodded in agreement with Dean, "Which means we will have to go after the pack leader. It's the only way to reverse the change, to off the head honcho." She was truly hoping he was wrong about them turning her sister, but in her heart, she knew it was the most likely scenario.

Castiel's facial expression was one of pure murderous intent. He would rip them apart and scatter them across the universe if they had done you harm. The thought of you being turned into a monster was maddening. He should have never left, he should have sent Dean to find your sister.

Then the door crashed open, Megan's instincts kicked in and she held the machete at the ready. However, her instincts could not have prepared her for seeing you. Her sister's face was that of an emotionless killer's and she knew immediately that their fears had become reality.

Castiel spun around, seeing the two men, he wasted no time in venting his frustration and anger out on one of them. With one movement he had grabbed the blondie by the face and slammed him down into the ground. Bringing his full angel powers to bear, he simultaneously smote and decapitated the creature. A wrathful angel was not something anyone would want to get tangled up with and he was going to make sure these things knew they had touched the wrong human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Castiel is the best thing in existence and no one can convince me otherwise.


	9. Bloody

You lead two men to the front of the cabin and chewed your lip, wondering what the best way to attack would be. You felt completely numb, your memory of your family members clouded. You didn't remember who you were. All you needed to know was that your master wanted everyone in that house and she didn't care if they were dead or alive.

After a moment, you nodded towards the guys and they kicked the door down, storming in with knives in hand. You followed them in, your expression blank and yet your eyes had an uncontrollable vileness too them.

As Castiel went for the blond man beside you, you went straight for Dean, swinging the knife for his throat which he managed to block. He tried to manipulate the knife out of your hand without hurting you, but you managed to get a slash at his chest and he growled in pain, through gritted teeth.

The second man charged at Megan, teeth bared and he pinned her to the floor, leaning down in an attempt to bite her. Megan turned her head away from him, his breath was rank. He was incredibly strong, there would be no way for her to resist him very long. She slid her knees under her attackers abdomen, using her legs as leverage she heaved him over her, head first. Megan then quickly rolled to her feet, readying herself, planning to end his onslaught in one one swift movement the next time he came at her. The man watched her for a moment before going for her again, hitting her in the stomach and sending her back a few steps before leaping at her with his teeth bared.

Castiel turned to see you attacking Dean. He could see blood dripping from a gash across his friends chest. He knew that you would do a lot more damage given the chance. He had seen you easily handle one of these creatures, against Dean, who meant you no harm, he would be distinctly disadvantaged.

"Y/N!" He called out to you, but you didn't respond, continuing to attack Dean. The Winchester grabbed your wrist, trying to prise the knife from your hand. You released the blade, you didn't need it anyway. Instead you elbowed him in the face as you went to kick him he grabbed your foot and pulled you against him, restraining you, "Cas!" He grunted, needing him help with you.

Castiel moved with purpose. While Dean was holding you he swiftly moved right up to you. Your face, it was not that of the small sweet human Castiel had helped a few days ago. It felt like something had stabbed him in the gut and he wasn't exactly sure why. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he placed two fingers on your forehead bidding you to sleep.

You went limp in Dean's arms and your head fell forward. Dean kept you from falling and lifted you up, going to the sofa and placing you softly down. He grit his teeth and looked at the deep gash on his chest, the throbbing and blood loss making him feel light headed. You were now both covered in his blood. He had to grab the wall for support to stop himself from falling.

Megan quickly got her breath back after the blow to her stomach. She dodged his leap, which meant he was off balance. A spinning kick from her ensured that gravity took control of him. A second later she was on top of him, using her body weight to pin him by straddling across his chest and arms. She plunged the silvered knife into his heart. The man growled in pain as the silver in his chest sizzled and he yanked it out, laying defenceless on the floor while his body tried to heal itself.

"Gonna need some rope and help here." Megan called out. She knew they needed to find the leader, and she wasn't about to torture her own sister for information. This poor sod on the other hand...

Castiel reacted by stepping to the creature. Megan could see the rage in his eyes as he was about to grab its face, she had seen how he fried the other one, and wasn't sure there was regenerating from that.

"No wait!" She stopped him, "We need him to be able to talk. If we don't find and kill the leader, we won't be able to help Y/N." Megan's words caused Castiel to instantly stop. He shot a glance at you on the couch. Nodding at Megan he placed two fingers on the man's head instead and willed it to sleep as well. It would be easier to restrain it if it was not struggling. "He will be out for a several minutes." Castiel told Megan.

Megan stood up and looked around. She saw both Dean and you covered in blood and her eyes went wide. "Y/N?!"

Dean was only able to keep himself up for a moment before he fell over, the damage you had done caused him to lose a lot of blood but he didn't pass out just yet. He grunted from the impact of his fall and put his hand to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding a little. He swore under his breath in pain. He hadn't felt anything this bad in ages. The damage was bad; A messed up part of him was proud that you were able to cause that kind of damage.

"Dean!" Megan called out in panic.

Castiel turned to see his friend fall to the ground. "I'll take care of him. Your sister is only sleeping, she isn't injured." Castiel would never have allowed harm to come to you, even if you were no longer human. "You should tie that thing up before it wakes up. We need to... secure Y/N as well." The words pained him.

He briskly moved to Dean and bent over him. "It's okay, I'll fix you." He said as he placed his hand on Dean's chest. He had to admit he was once again impressed with the amount of damage such a small human could inflict, and on an experienced hunter such as Dean no less. Dean felt his friends hand on his chest and he closed his eyes, knowing there would be a bright light as Castiel healed it. He let out a small breath once the pain stopped and he opened his eyes, hesitantly sitting up.

Megan hog-tied the creature with a speed that would make any cowboy proud. She blinked and shielded her eyes as a bright light came from where Castiel was hunched over Dean.

You started to come back to consciousness, groaning softly and blinking against the light as your eyes adjusted. You managed to silently get to your feet while the three of your friends were preoccupied and you bolted for the door. Determined to get back to your master.


	10. Animalistic

Dean noticed you running for the exit and pointed "Cas! Y/N!" He shouted to tell the angel you were about to get away. He knew Cas would be able to get to you before you got away- he probably wouldn't be so lucky himself though.

Castiel appeared in front of you and before you could even react he bent his legs to lower his height and wrapped his arms around your arms and body. Megan watched you bolt for the door and the angel disappear before reappearing and taking hold of her sister. This was the first time she had encountered an angel. They seemed to have a lot of powers and abilities she needed to become familiar with. But that could wait.

Castiel lifted you off the ground in a protective but immobilising embrace. He looked straight into your eyes, and what he saw made it feel like something inside him shattered into a thousand pieces. "Y/N," he whispered your name, "I promise I won't leave your side again."

You struggled and growled in his embrace, doing your hardest to get out of his arms. Your legs kicking aggressively, trying to connect to something and make him release his hold on you somehow.

Dean watched you in horror of what you had become, the image of you snarling and growling like some animal would be one he would never be able to get out of his head. He knew this was all his fault and he would always hate himself for that. He clenched his jaw, it hurt seeing you like this. He cared for you like you were family and he wouldn't wish what you were going through on even his worst enemy. Well.. Maybe that was a slight exaggeration..

You wiggled your shoulders to try and get out his grip but even with the enhanced strength you now had, you couldn't compare to the strength of an angel. You snarled and bared your vangs but strangely didn't try to bite him it more of just a threat to try to scare him. You weren't yourself at all and if the real you could see yourself now you'd hate everything about what you laid eyes on.

"I'm not letting go." Castiel said in a calm voice. He meant it both figuratively and physically. He endured any kick you landed without changing his expression. He carried you back inside the living room "I am so sorry this happened." He wasn't sure the real you could hear or understand him.

You continued to struggle despite his words, if anything you began struggling more. Dean was starting to wonder if Castiel should make you sleep again.

Megan stood ready with the ropes as Castiel brought you in. She motioned for Dean to come over so they could carefully and securely restrain you, hopefully without anybody else getting hurt in the process. Dean's blood soaked shirt and you being covered in his blood was testament to Megan that her little sis was still on point.

Dean helped Megan and Castiel secure you as you snapped and snarled at them. It made Dean's gut churn but he tried to ignore anything he was feeling right now and he put on an emotionless face and did his job.

He glanced at Cas as you started scratching at the rope and chair with your nails, breaking them and making your fingers bleed but you didn't seem to notice. He winced at the sight "Maybe you should make her sleep again.. she's going to end up hurting herself" He said, nodding towards your, now bloody hands that were clawing at the wood as if you couldn't even feel it. Megan swallowed thickly seeing you like that. It reminded her far too much of when you had been possessed as a child.

Castiel placed his fingers on your forehead again, willing you to a deep sleep. "I will stay with Y/N." He told them as he took your hands in his and healed the damage you had just caused. "I will make sure she is alright and I will keep her in a sleeping state, that way she will not be able to harm herself or escape."

Megan looked away, unable to keep looking at you while you were in that state. It felt as if someone had punched straight through Her heart. Her eyes found their other captive who was grunting and struggling against his own ropes. She walked over to him and gave him a sharp kick in the ribs, venting some of her frustration.

"Where is you master?" She asked aggressively as she held up his head by his hair.

The man grunted as she kicked him and then he snarled "Go to hell bitch. I'm never gonna tell you!" He glared, venom in his voice. He struggled against the ropes desperately as Dean joined Megan and crossed his arms, he knew the Winchesters reputation.

"Listen up you fugly son of a bitch. I'm really not in the mood for your shit. We will find out where your master is one way or another so you might as well save yourself a whole world of pain and tell us how." Dean said and leaned over slightly to look at him "Usually I'd be all joking. But that girl over there? She's family.. And trust me buddy.. You don't wanna mess with her; cause that means messing with me." Dean added lowly.

But the man still resisted to share information. Megan was growing annoyed, she pulled out the silvered blade and held it up to his face. "Maybe this will help you change your mind."

Dean turned his head to Castiel as the angel called him over and nodded before glancing at Megan and then walking over to Cas "What is it?" He asked, his voice lower than usual due to the frustration, guilt, anger and stress battling in his head. He crossed his arms as he waited for the angels reply.

"Dean, I don't think he is going to give up any information. It might just be faster if I... go in and get that information from his mind." Castiel hated doing that, it carried a risk that the person may be damaged in the process. Sometimes they might not even survive. But right now he didn't see another sure fire way of finding the pack master, and returning you to your human state. It would also return all the others, so perhaps the sacrifice of one to save many would be justified.

Dean nodded, "That's a good idea.. but.. don't you need his permission?" He asked, a slight frown knitting his eyebrows together "Unless you have a plan into tricking him to saying yes?"

"You misunderstand Dean," Castiel said solemnly, "I am not referring to possession. Unfortunately, the process carries some risks, he might not survive the process of me extracting the information directly. Given this creature is turning humans, and they can be reverted, it would mean risking the loss of another innocent victim." He glanced over at the one he smote earlier and felt guilt. "But it would mean we have definite information, and we could save the remainder of the people that have been turned. Alternatively we could try releasing him and tracking him. Maybe if we are lucky he will lead you to their base of operations. It's a riskier tactic though."

Dean thought for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, weighing out the pros and cons in his head and unfortunately for the man, it did seem that Castiel's idea was their best option. "It's the best idea we have. We may lose one man but all those people that have been turned will be able to go back to their lives. The alpha had to be ganked."

Megan resisted the urge to stab the man in front of her. It was incredibly difficult on her part. She wanted to stab him for just looking at you. But then flashes of what she did while possessed came up and she stopped. She felt her stomach churn violently. She stood up and walked out of the room to the bathroom wordlessly.

Dean saw Megan leave and hesitated. He looked at Castiel and gave a slight nod "Do what you need to.. I'm going to make sure Megan's alright." He told him before leaving the angels side and going after Megan.

Castiel nodded. He was glad that Dean saw it that way. He went over to you to ensure your slumber continued without interruption. Then he sombrely stepped over the man. "This is going to be uncomfortable. It is best if you do not try to fight me, as you may sustain brain damage as a result." Castiel placed the tips of his fingers on the man's temples, "Try to remain still."

The man growled but surprisingly did as he was told, scared for his life.

Castiel' eyes glowed as did his fingertips as he reached inside the mind of the man. It did not take him long to see the face of the pack leader. A woman, that was unexpected. He then searched the man's mind for a location. The man was not resisting his probing so he found the information he was looking for. He withdrew his mind from the man's and assessed what damage had been done.

The man had managed to survive Castiel poking around in his head. He had, however, passed out and had a nosebleed. But other than that he seemed to be okay. Castiel was relieved the man survived and he was glad they were one step closer to helping you. He straightened to his feet when he saw Megan enter.

Dean followed her out the bathroom and looking over to Cas and the man "Did you find anything?" He asked him hopefully. He didn't know what he'd do if Cas hadn't found out where the alpha was. He was determined to fix his mess.

"Yes," Castiel responded. "Their leader is a woman with an affinity for makeup and short blonde hair. Their current temporary base is in a nearby abandoned building located not too far from here." Cas opened his phone and brought up a map in order to show them.

"She is waiting for Y/N and the two men to return with you," he told Dean directly, "apparently she wants to know what you taste like."

Megan looked at the map, "The only thing she is going to get a taste of is a Charon's obol, followed by a machete."

Dean nodded as he took in the information and he picked up a machete, and looked up to Cas "Right. If you watch over Y/N and Troy Bolton over there, Megan and I will go and deal with mommy nacho." He replied and looked at Megan to check she was alright with that plan

Megan couldn't help but snort at Dean's 'mommy nacho' "Really Dean? Mommy Nacho? Okay, I can get down with that." She took a deep breath and kissed you gently on the head, "Hang in there little sis, it will all be over soon." She looked at Castiel with a serious expression, "Take care of her now, or the next thing I am hunting is you."

Castiel wasn't sure if Megan was joking or not. It didn't matter to him either way. Nothing was going to touch you. "I will." He stated simply and very matter of factly, "You two go 'kick some ass'"

Dean watched Megan with you and Cas. He had the smallest of smiles on his face, he finally felt hopeful that they would get you back. He'd admittedly been doubtful before but it now seemed that the odds were in their favour. His grin widened at Castiel's 'kick some ass' comment he knew where he'd got that from. He glanced at you with a soft look in his eyes before he started walking to the impala.

Castiel watched them leave. He took a seat next to you. He promised himself he'd make sure you slept through this nightmare. When you awoke it would be as a human, and as yourself and he would be right there for you.

Always.


	11. Nachos and Marshmallows

Megan and Dean soon arrived at the building they were told the alpha lived and they debated the best way to get in before choosing to sneak in. Dean had two machetes on him and Megan had the coin. He had no idea how the hell she was planning to get said coin in the alpha's mouth but he knew it would require team effort. They snuck in and kept a low profile, trying to stop the alpha as they wandered around the building.

They had avoided two patrols already and after some scouting, Megan motioned to the part of the building where she thought the alpha was most likely hold up. It would be tricky getting past the patrols, but doable if they timed it right. They didn't want to get into a fight with anyone else, as the rest were technically all victims in their own right. And likely hunters, so it would mean they were well trained in addition to having monster strength.

They got to the room they thought the alpha may be in and he peaked in "She's there." He whispered and looked at the several men in there "I'll distract them, you go for the alpha?"

Megan nodded. It wasn't going to be easy, but she would get it done, one way or another. She patted her pocket to make sure the coin was still securely there. Machete in one hand, silvered blade stashed in her belt, she readied herself.

Her best chance would be to catch the alpha by surprise while they are focused on Dean.

Dean made himself visible to them and all of her minions chased after him, clearing the room of all except the alpha, he kept running. That was his plan, to just ran and draw them away- maybe he'd trap them somewhere so he didn't have to harm any of the innocents.

Megan smiled wickedly as they ran after Dean. Now she could finish this. She started to sneak into the room. Short blond hair, yup, that fits the description. She was almost close enough when the blond suddenly spoke,

"Did you really think that was going to work?" She turned around to face Megan.

Megan shrugged, "Well, was worth a shot."

"They will find that pretty boy Winchester and then I will get to feast on his heart. Of course, I'll make you watch. Or better yet, maybe I'll make you kill him." She said, cheering on her lip dreamily as she debated.

"You might find that difficult," Megan said trying to strategically move within range to launch an attack.

"Hardly. Once I turn you, you will obey unquestioningly." The blond narrowed her eyes, "Although right now you do look ever so scrumptious."

Megan launched herself, swinging the blade with her full body weight into the blow. Her effort was unsuccessful as the alpha caught her arm mid swing and brought it to a sudden stop. She was even stronger than those she had turned. The alpha twisted her wrist causing the machete to clatter to the floor.

"Yes, you look ever so scrumptious. I have been dying for a snack." the blond revealed her fangs and started to move them towards Megan's neck.

As she did so, Megan slipped the slivered blade from her belt and slashed across the alpha's abdomen. The alpha screamed and released Megan in surprise.

Shit, Megan hoped the pack didn't hear that, or they may lose interest in Dean and return. She would have to try and finish this as quickly as possible.

"Bitch!" The alpha screamed in anger.

"I could say the same of you. I don't know what game you are playing taking and turning hunters, but I really don't care. I'm going to end it." Megan said matter of factly. Megan had been scanning her surroundings all the while and formulated a plan of action. She slowly circled to get the angle correct. Now hopefully the alpha as riled up enough to launch her own attack. "After all, you're nothing but a monster, scum of the earth to be disposed of like the trash you are."

It worked, the alpha shrieked and charged at her. Megan dove and rolled out of the way, letting the alpha's momentum carry her into a shelf, causing debris to cascade down onto her.

This bought Megan enough time to retrieve the machete. At least that is what she had hoped for. She miscalculated though and the alpha tackled her down before she could evade.

Megan was sent flying across half the room and slammed into the wall. Her vision was filled with dark spots as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

"I am going to rip your beating heart out and eat it in front of you!" The alpha launched straight at Megan claw extended for her chest.

Megan's muscle memory took over as she dropped to one leg. This, of course, meant the alpha missed her mark and lodged her arm into the wall. From behind the alpha, Megan deftly popped the coin into her mouth as she writhed to get her arm free.

In surprise, the alpha almost swallowed it, but she didn't get the chance as Megan placed the machete blade against her neck, one hand on either side of the blade, then pushed off the wall. "This is for my sister bitch!" This resulted in a swift if slightly messy decapitation.

Megan wanted to kick the head of 'mommy nacho' but resisted the urge. They would need to build a pyre and burn everything to be sure. What burns stays dead. She would need to find some more copper coins for her collection though. She looked down at her clothing now covered in blood. Ugh, well, at least she didn't get too much of it in her hair.

After talking to the previously turned people, Dean made his way to Megan to make sure she was alright. He saw her and jogged over, scanning for injuries "Are you okay?" He asked softly and tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Yeah, probably a minor concussion, but nothing some aspirin and a beer can't fix." She gave him a small smile as she gingerly touched the back of her head where she had hit the wall.

"I assume from the fact that you haven't been torn into pieces by an angry monster mob, that offing 'mommy nacho' did the trick?" Megan asked Dean. The name still made her want to giggle when she said it.

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched up into a grin and he patted her shoulder "Let's go check up on Y/N and Cas. Then I'll get you a well deserved beer and greasy burger."

Megan smiled back at him, "Yeah, let's get out of here." She wanted to see you, to make sure that you were yourself now. Part of her felt guilty that she was not there to protect her little sister. But the fact that you were doing fine up until now was a testament in itself of how strong you are.

What Megan wasn't looking forward to answering the inevitable questions that you were bound to ask about where she had been. She wasn't really sure how she was going to handle that yet.

Dean nodded and looked to the alpha's body "I'm guessing mommy nacho needs to be burned?" He asked, his smile dropping as he looked at it.

"Yep, what burns stays dead. Best to be sure." Megan replied, "I trust you got supplies in that nice car of yours?" She sighed and walked over to pick up the alpha's head grimacing as she did.

"Umm, would I be overbearing if I asked you to call and check on Y/N?" She looked up at Dean, "It's going to take us a few to sort things out here, and as much as I want to go directly to see her, it would be irresponsible not to finish this properly." The hunter in Megan would not allow her to leave a job half-finished.

Dean nodded "Yeah, I'll call once I've moved the body." He replied and looked down at it, wondering how best to move it before deciding to just drag it out. He leant down and held her ankles, dragging the body to the car and letting go as he got to the impala. To took what they'd need out of the boot and looked back at her as he held it out for her to take.

Megan took the accelerant and matches from Dean. Quickly building a makeshift pyre with whatever she and Dean could find she plopped the head onto it, and waited for Dean to handle the body. She was anxious to check on you but also a little reluctant.

Dean watched the body burn for a moment after they'd set everything up. Things had been so dramatic for the last couple of days and he got lost in thought going over the events. He had his arms crossed and looked rather focused on whatever was going through his head at that point.

Megan stood staring at the flames, they needed to make sure it was properly burning before they could leave. The smell of burning flesh hit her nostrils and brought a flood of unpleasant images to mind. She dropped her gaze to the ground, not wanting to deal with those memories right now. Pushing them aside, she glanced over at Dean, who seemed to be a million miles away and caught in some unpleasant memories of his own.

"Copper penny for your thoughts?" She hoped the small jest at referencing the coin may at least cheer him up slightly.

Dean couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, her words snapping him out of his daze. He turned his head to her and met her eyes before sighing and looking back to the corpse "My brother would've loved this.. The new, unheard of species. He'd probably make so many notes and just.. I don't know. But I bet he would've found the whole thing interesting."

"A scholarly type?" She queried, she could feel the sadness in his words, "Where is he now? Your brother?" She suspected the answer. It was sort of the inevitable outcome for everyone in the hunter life. But she asked, in hopes that speaking of it might lift some of the heavy burdens he appeared to be carrying.

Dean looked at Megan. He knew she probably thought Sam was dead. He wished he was, just dead. What was happening to him now was much, much worse. "He's trapped in Lucifer's cage with the devil himself." He told her, not beating around the bush and getting straight to the point "Well.. he's also with the archangel Michael too.. but he's almost as bad as Lucifer."

Megan almost choked in shock at what Dean told her. Had this been more than a year ago, she would have called what he told her a lie, a fabrication, utter nonsense. But given her experiences, what she had seen and heard in the past year, she, unfortunately, knew better.

"I- " She honestly had no words. Death was one thing, at least it was a release of some kind, but that, that was a fate that was beyond words. No wonder Dean seemed like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He practically was doing exactly that.

She could not even begin to imagine what it would feel like if she had lost you, knowing you were stuck in a cage with Lucifer.

"Is there anything that can be done?" She asked softly. If there was, she resolved to try and help.

Dean shook his head "Unfortunately no.. Not that I know of anyway." He told her, his emotions strong in his voice. It was clear- no matter how much he denied it- he needed his friends more than ever. He had Castiel, sure. But something about his company was more painful than comforting and he was ashamed of that. He knew his friend was doing his best for him. But sadly it wasn't enough.

Sam had asked him to go and live a normal life, with Ben and Lisa, But he couldn't, he couldn't not hunt. He couldn't pretend to be okay while his little brother quite literally rotted in hell. He needed hunting to stay sane. He felt helpless every second of the day and he hated that. The only way he knew to numb the pain was through what he was best known for.

Megan felt his sadness like a dagger through her own heart. She had no idea what to do or say. She knew nothing she could do or say at that point would really ease the pain he was experiencing.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "If there is a way we'll find it. And until then we'll keep burning as many of these bastards we can."

Dean looked over at her. He appreciated her support. The two of them had never been as close as he was with you, but something about her intrigued him and he wanted to get to know her more. But for now, he wanted to change the subject off Sammy, thinking about him was like being stabbed multiple times.

He looked to the body and then back to Megan "Speaking of.. do you think the natcho has been cooked enough?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Megan snorted, it seemed like Dean shared her odd sense of humour. Something she had developed as a sort of coping mechanism. You had to laugh in this job because the only other option was crying. Something she never did was cry; she didn't have that luxury, taking care of you meant she had to be the strong one. Ever since their mother passed, Megan couldn't remember the last time she cried.

"Yeah, I'd say she's about done. Now all that's missing is some dip." She kept the nacho pun going shaking her head to herself. Normal people would have reeled in disgust. But Megan wasn't 'normal'. Nobody that willingly hunts monsters for their 'job' could really be considered 'normal'.

Dean laughed and looked at her with an amused look in his eyes. "Shame, I just ran out." He joked. Not many people had the same sense of humour as him. Most people would be looking at him in disgust now but she was joking alone with him.

"Ooaw, com'on dude! Lemme guess, no marshmallows either? I thought you were a hunter, you're supposed to come prepared!" She laughed softly. Dean's smile was amazing. It lit up his features in a way that could not be put into words and yet it was one that hid a lot of pain. But for the briefest of moments it seemed like she had managed to lighten the burden. Even if it was only for a few seconds.

Dean laughed loudly, her words tickling him. He hadn't laughed this hard in a very long time. He looked at her with soft eyes and an amused grin "I'm terribly sorry m'lady." He replied "I'll repay you with an extra beer."


	12. Just a hug

You didn't wake up straight after the 'Mommy Nacho' was killed, because Castiel's magic was still working on you. Although the colour had now returned to your skin and your chest rose and fell asleep you softly breathed.

The man beside you froze momentarily and then groaned "What the fuck just happened?" He asked, not to anyone specifically, he was just confused. He struggled against the rope "What? Help!" He cried out in fear and shock.

Castiel immediately stood up, "It's okay sir, please do not struggle." But when the man paid him no heed Cas simply put him to sleep. He would leave explanations to Dean and Megan. Right now he was more concerned about your wellbeing. He walked over to you and leaned over to look at your face closely, completely forgetting about humans 'Personal space' customs. He lifted up your top lip ever so gently to see if the fangs were still present. To his great relief, he could see no sign of them. The gradual return of colour to your cheeks was also a very good indication.

Castiel gently took your hand, although still tied to the chair, he wanted to be absolutely sure you were completely back to yourself before risking letting you free. "Y/N?" He asked softly, waiting for you to rouse from your sleep.

You started to wake up, frowning as you opened your eyes, blinking against the bright light as your she's struggled to adjust to it and focus. Castiel was the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes. The memories of what you did hitting you like a truck "I'm sorry.." You whispered, guilt on your face evident as your eyebrows knitted together and your lip quivered; your voice broke as you spoke.

"No Y/N, you have nothing to apologise for. We should be apologising to you for not having done our job of protecting you better." Castiel softly squeezed your hand and then let it go as he began to untie you.

You looked at the floor and sighed in defeat "I'm still sorry..." You mumbled and chewed your lip as you watched him untie you. You remembered some things, but not a lot. You couldn't remember Megan was back... But you remembered how much damage you'd done to Dean... And suddenly you remembered eating a human heart. A wave of sickness filled your stomach and as soon as you were untied you ran to the bathroom, falling to your knees in front of the toilet and violently throwing up.

Castiel followed you to the bathroom, stopping at the door out of respect, even though he would have preferred to go right in. "Y/N?" came his gravelly voice from the door, "Are you alright? May I come in?"

You managed to croak a quiet "Yeah.." before starting to throw up again. Horrifyingly, the remains of what you'd eaten was coming up and the toilet was filled with blood and grotesque chunks of flesh. Seeing it made you feel even more queasy and you groaned, closing your eyes as your hair fell in your face. You could taste it in your mouth, a strong metallic stench.

Castiel pushed the door open and softly entered. He grimaced as he saw you throwing up. There would not be much he could do for you at the moment. Your body was purging the unnatural and it would be best to let it run its course. He stepped closer and knelt beside you, softly he pushed your hair behind you ear so it would not be in the way.

"It will be okay soon." He tried to reassure you. "Megan and Dean should be on their way back here." Castiel felt helpless again, and he hated that feeling. He watched you wretching and he could do nothing to help. He felt like he was failing you again.

After a few minutes you stopped vomiting, your stomach empty and you desperately grabbed some tissue, cleaning around your mouth with a disgusted and nauseous look on your face. You let out a shaky breath and glanced at Castiel "Could you get me a glass of water?" You asked quietly, wanting to get rid of the foul taste what was making you want to cry.

The moment you asked for something he practically hopped up, "Yes of course." He disappeared to the kitchen and quickly poured a glass of water. Hurrying back to your side as quickly as possible without spilling the water everywhere.

You thanked him and quickly drank the water until the taste in your mouth had dulled. You couldn't stop a small smile appearing on your face from his presence and how caring he was towards you.

"Would you like me to help you get to your bed? Laying down might help." He offered. He wasn't sure it would, but he wanted to help somehow and not feel like a celestial failure unable to assist a single tiny human.

You weren't sure you'd be able to stand though, you were exhausted from your vomiting session. "Would you mind carrying me?" You asked shyly as you looked up at him, chewing your lip slightly, you were somewhat nervous about how he'd react and you felt embarrassed but you weren't sure why. Maybe because of what he'd just had to witness.

Castiel smiled at you, "Not at all." He gently picked you up, bridal style. To him, you were as light as a feather. He carefully walked to the bedroom, carrying you like you were made of precious glass.

You relaxed into his hold almost as soon as he had his arms around you. It felt good to be close to him again. You loved it. You'd only known him for a few days and already you didn't know what you'd do without him. You rested your head on his chest as he carried you, looking around your house, at the damage that had been done over the past few days.

Once he reached the bed, he found himself slightly reluctant to actually put you down again. There were several full seconds of hesitation as he stared into your eyes, deciding if he should or not. You felt his eyes on you and you looked up at him, your E/C eyes meeting his beautiful blue ones and immediately you felt like you were trapped

Castiel just sort of got lost in your eyes, standing there holding you above your bed. It was impossible to tell what was going through his mind from his facial expression.

After a few moments of him not putting you down you tilted your head and giggled softly at the dreamy look in his eyes. You kissed his cheek again softly, your cheeks a light shade of pink "Stay with me?" You asked in a voice barely above a whisper. You didn't want to leave your sanctuary in his arms, even though you were tired. Your cheeks went a darker shade at your own words.

Castiel felt his own cheeks heating up after you had caught him completely off guard and kissed him on the cheek. Why would you do that? What did it mean exactly? What was this warm feeling on his face? Was his vessel getting ill? No, that could not be possible.

"I - " He realized he was still holding you above the bed, so he pulled back the covers and gently laid you down. He pulled the covers over you. "Of course I will stay." He had no intention of leaving your side again if he could help it. Not after what happened.

You noticed his cheeks and couldn't stop the small grin that appeared on your lips. You laid back in the bed when he put you down and you snuggled into the covers. You looked up at him and then smiled softly, glancing at the empty bed beside you, silently telling him he could sit beside you.

Castiel could not help but feel happier when he saw your smile, even though he didn't quite understand what had happened to better your mood. The important thing was that you obviously felt better. Castiel followed your eyes but was oblivious to what you were implying. He stood there staring at your small form in the bed a faraway look in his eyes.

You chuckled softly at his reaction and you moved over on the bed and moved the cover aside so he could join you. You gave him a gentle smile and patted the bed beside you "Hug?" You chirped and held your arms out towards him.

"I um... I don't know if this is appropriate." Castiel said as he awkwardly got on the bed and hugged you. You want were so small compared to him.

You shrugged softly "It's just a hug." You told him softly and adjusted your position a little so you were more comfortable. You were laying next to him, on your side, cuddled against his chest with your head on his shoulder. You closed your eyes and yawned, feeling the most relaxed you had in a long time.

"Does it help you to feel better?" For some reason he was enjoying this more than he thought. Holding you against himself brought up feelings that he didn't quite comprehend. He wondered if he should ask Dean about them.

You nodded a little at his question "Yeah.. In a way.." You replied quietly and snuggled a little closer to him "Hugging you makes me feel safe.." You admitted softly in a sleepy voice that was barely above a whisper. You hadn't really noticed you'd said that out loud, you were too tired and too comfortable to realise.

You'd had never felt this way about someone. In all your past relationships you'd never felt this safe, comfortable and able to be yourself. You'd never had a bond so strong with someone that you'd trust them to be around you, to he holding you, while you slept. Especially after only knowing him for such a short time. But Castiel had most certainly proven he's trustworthy and the way he cared for you and protected you make your heart race and it gave you a bubbly feeling in your chest. You loved it. You didn't know if falling for an angel would be the best idea ever or what it would mean for you both.. but you didn't think you could stop yourself- especially if he kept acting like such a sweetheart.

"I will keep you safe." Castiel responded, his hand found its way up to your head and intertwine with your hair as he pressed you close to him. You smiled when she felt his fingers in your hair and you let out a content sigh. You loved having your hair being played with, but you never let anyone touch it.. Bad experiences.

These feelings he was experiencing, was not something he was familiar with. He had feelings for certain humans, he couldn't deny that. Dean was an example. But this was different. Very different. There was an odd sensation in his stomach. It couldn't be hunger, since Angels didn't need food.

He resolved to himself that he would definitely have to ask Dean. Perhaps there was something wrong with his human vessel that needed looking into. Maybe since he was brought back? Jimmy Novak's soul was in heaven now, so this vessel was empty, well, that was untrue. It held him, and only him now. Maybe that had something to do with it. This human in his arms was making him feel so odd. He dared not move now. He would remain here for as long as you wanted him to and he would keep you warm and safe.

Before you realised it you'd fallen asleep, your body relaxing against his. You were cuddled up against him, your face buried into his chest and your little hand holding onto his trench coat.

Castiel listened to your steady breathing. He realised that you'd fallen asleep. He was thankful that you were getting rest in after your traumatic experience. Your body and mind likely needed it. He decided he would remain there with you, not let any movement on his part disturb her. He, of course, did not sleep, so he could remain on watch. Nothing was going to touch you, except him.

You felt so warm against him. He couldn't help but find his fingers gently playing with your hair. Were all human female's hair this soft?

Castiel lay in a blissful state, for what felt like hours. He heard the Impala's engine vaguely through a daze. He lay staring at the ceiling. This was the closest thing to being in heaven itself that he had felt here on Earth. When he heard the front door open and footfalls, he started to move to sit up, but then froze. He caught sight of your peaceful countenance and was unable to bring himself to move. He did not want to disturb you. He did not want to end such a beautiful sight.

Besides, it was probably just Dean and Megan arriving back. They would understand your need for rest.


	13. New mattress

Megan walked into the cabin. She saw the man still tied up on the floor and gave Dean a worried look. Wasn't he supposed to be back to normal? She was suddenly on high alert and pulled out the silvered knife from her belt. She walked over and checked the man. Alive... asleep? She lifted his upper lip carefully, no fangs. Huh, why was he still tied up then?

Dean took his own knife out upon seeing the man tied up and he looked around, frowning. Where were you and Castiel? He asked himself and cautiously looked around the house for them. He opened the door to your room and froze momentarily at what he saw- It definitely wasn't what he was expecting. He wasn't entirely sure how to react if he was honest. "Comfortable there Cas?" He teased with a grin, crossing his arms with an amused look in his eyes as he looked at the two of you cuddled up on your bed. You looked so happy and peaceful. Megan shot Dean a querying glance.

"Very actually," Castiel replied honestly in a soft voice, still not moving. "She needs to rest and I didn't want to disturb her. Perhaps it would be best to allow her to continue?" He looked down at you. He was saying it was for your sake, and primarily it was, but he was actually enjoying being next to you quite a lot.

Dean returned Megan's look and then looked back at Castiel as he spoke. He looked at Megan softly "He has a point, she's been through a lot." He said and went to walk away before, pointing at then "No canoodling While we're gone." He said before hesitantly leaving the room. There wasn't anyone else he'd trust to stay with you. Especially because of the last relationship you'd been in. Douchebags seemed to be attracted to you. But he trusted Cas.

The corner of Castiel's lips turned up into a small smile as he watched Dean and Megan leave the room. He would get to lay with you a little longer. Though he wondered what canoodling meant. He would have to ask later, he wasn't planning on moving now. Cas went back to fondling your hair. Wait, was this canoodling? He paused briefly. Well, if it was, he didn't care, your hair was so soft, he really enjoyed touching it.

Megan followed Dean out of the room. "Uuuuhhhhh, what was that?" She asked him. Even though Megan really wanted to hug her sister and apologise for not being there, you were so soundly asleep that even she could not bring herself to wake you up. Besides, there was going to be the questions about her absence which she could do with avoiding a little longer. You had just been through a lot, you deserved as much rest as you wanted. Even if it is cuddling an angel. A slightly weird concept. Then again, what in her life wasn't weird.

Dean closed the door behind them and looked back at Megan "I have no idea.." he replied and shrugged softly "But they both seemed happy so I don't have an issue with it." He gave her a soft smile and put his hand on her shoulder "and you don't need to worry about Castiel. Trust me. He's nothing like Jamie." He lowered his voice, knowing Castiel had great hearing "He wouldn't hurt a fly." He reassured her. He knew that she might be worried about you- then he froze. Realising that he'd fucked up because Megan didn't know about that yet "I mean... Uh..."

Megan's eyes narrowed sharply, "What?!" she spat in a low growling voice as she felt anger rising in the pit of her stomach. "Did that piece of shit hurt Y/N?!" she hissed through clenched teeth. It was taking all of her self-control not to have screamed the words.

Dean hesitated and glanced away "It's not really my place to say.. but from what she told me their relationship got pretty toxic.. it got so bad she had to run away.. after a few months of staying with me and Sammy she came back here.. I'm pretty sure that's why she leaves as little as possible.." he admitted and looked at her.

Megan was beyond furious. Furious at Jamie and furious at herself for not being there. She couldn't control her anger as it exploded outwards in the form of her punching the closest wall. She then realised she might have woken you, so she wordless walked out the cabin dripping blood from her fist.

Dean watch her leave before quickly going after her, concerned about her hand. "Megan- Wait. Where are you going?" He asked quickly, worried she'd go after Jamie and get herself hurt.

Megan got outside and realised she had no means of transport unless she jacked Dean's car. It was a pretty sweet ride, but she would never do that to him. She desperately wanted to go beat Jamie's face in for every laying a hand on you, but now was probably not the time. She wouldn't even be sure where to start looking for him. She paused on the veranda of the cabin and just stared out into the darkness of the surrounding woods. Squeezing her eyes shut she let the cool evening air rush over her face and tried to calm down a bit. Unfortunately though, when the anger subsided a little it was replaced with guilt.

Dean walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I know you're mad.. but trust me. He got what he deserved from me and Sam." He said quietly and sighed gently lifting her arm to look at her bleeding hand. It looked pretty painful.

Megan couldn't face Dean. He and Sam had been there for you when she wasn't. All she could muster was a quiet "Thank you." She was quite reluctant when he wanted to look at her hand.

🐝

Castiel heard Dean and Megan's voice outside the door, despite it being closed. Did he seem happy to Dean? Cas frowned, he hadn't realised the emotions he was experiencing were that obvious. What he did know what that you were definitely the source of the emotions.

Then their conversation took an odd turn. Jamie? Who or what was this? Castiel tensed up despite himself. Is this another monster? What else would want to hurt such a small, beautiful human? He instinctively pulled you closer to him at the very thought of something or someone hurting you.

Castiel continued to listen to the conversation. It sounded like Jamie was a human you had been involved in. A bad human.

It was entirely confusing to him though. How could anyone want to hurt you. He looked down at you before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. His face went stern, he silently promised, he would not allow Jamie near you, ever again. He would not allow anything to ever hurt you again. Human, monster or otherwise. You deserved nothing less.

You jumped hearing the thud, looking around with wide and startled eyes "Wha-.." You breathed, disoriented from suddenly waking up. You had been having a nice dream. You saw Castiel and your cheeks immediately went red from how close your faces were and you suddenly realised that you'd slept on him "Hey.."

Castiel held you tightly when you jumped, "Hey," he replied, "everything's okay. It's just Dean and Megan making noise. No monsters." He reassured you. He saw your cheeks were going red again. Cas could feel the heat radiating off them. It made you look even more beautiful, in his opinion and he could not help the small smile that came to his lips. "Did you sleep well?" He knew this was the customary question to ask.

You nodded and smiled softly "I did.. you're comfortable." You giggled.

Castiel felt his own cheeks heat up as you said he was comfortable. "I didn't realise I was a good bed." he said smiling at you.

You looked up at him happily, before your eyes widened when your brain, finally, processed what he'd said "Wait- Megan is here?!" You exclaimed happily and then you remembered seeing her while you had been bitten. You scrambled off the bed quickly and, almost falling in the process, ran out of her room to find Megan.

Then he watched you scramble off him and the bed in a happy excitement. It made his own heart soar to see you like that. He wanted to see you happy all the time. It seemed to make him happy. Perhaps Dean was onto something in his observations.

He slowly stood up and began to follow you. He wanted to be close by you at all times. To protect you, he told himself, even though there were no obvious threats. But in reality, he also just wanted to be close by for the sake of being close by.

You saw your sister standing with Dean at the front of you house and your expression looked just like a child on Christmas "Meg?" You said, your voice only just about audible, your eyes welling up with happy tears.

🐝

Megan heard the quiet voice from the cabin door calling her name. She pulled her hand away from Dean and placed it behind her back before turning to you "Well, if it isn't the sleepy head." She smiled broadly at her little sister, extending her one arm to invite the embrace she had been wanting since she got back.

You didn't waste a second in running to meet her, jumping up slightly and throwing your arms around her, locking her in a tight embrace. You were clinging to her like your life depended on it, tears now sliding down your cheeks "I missed you so much!" You said, your voice breaking as you held onto her, refusing to let go.

Megan embraced you, with both arms, now that you wouldn't be able to see her injury. She squeezed you tightly like she planned on never letting go again, "I missed you too." Megan swallowed hard fighting her own emotions back so that they would not overwhelm her. She wanted to say sorry a million times over, but she didn't want to break your happy mood, so she just kept them to herself. She had thought about you every second that she'd been awake, while she'd been possessed. Every day wondering if you were okay. At least now she knew that you were. That there were others that cared for you too.

You sniffed and closed your eyes, your hold on your sister was tight like you thought she was going to leave again if you didn't hold on. Which you still needed to ask about but for now you would stay silent and not ruin the moment. "I'm so glad you're okay.." You whispered, your voice shaking. You had been terrified the whole year that there might have been a chance that Megan was dead and the thought made you feel sick to your stomach.

"I'm glad you are okay too! I didn't expect my welcome back party to be quite so 'exciting'" She teased you as she still held you close. "You did quite the number on Dean back there. I am kinda proud." She chuckled "It's good to you didn't get rusty while I was gone."

You frowned momentarily and tilted your head, pulling away slightly to look at her "Oh yeahhh.. I need to apologize for that. Is he okay now though? He seems okay." You said, guilt and concern in your voice as you spoke.

Megan chuckled at her sister and gestured over to Dean and Castiel, "Seems your angel cuddle buddy is quite good at fixing things. See for yourself. Dean is fine. Same can't be said for that fanged blond bitch though. I don't think even an angel can help her now."

She smiled slyly at you, "Exactly why did you have an angel cuddling you? Well, it was more like you were using the poor guy as a mattress."

Your cheeks went bright red at the mention of Castiel and her words made you groan in embarrassment "You saw?!" You whisper shouted and hid your face, laughing softly into your hands as your blush deepened. You eventually moved your hands and smiled softly, before shyly looking at the ground "What can I say? He's comfy." You replied with a giggle.

Megan watched at your reactions and couldn't help but smile. It was clear that this angel was making you very happy and rather genuinely bubbly. This was something Megan hadn't seen in years. "So I'm gonna go with a wild guess here and say that you kinda like him a lot?"

You smiled softly and nodded, your eyes on the floor before you peered over her shoulder at him and met his eyes. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment and you looked back at Megan and bit your lip, smiling wider as you nodded "Yeah.." You replied quietly "He's just.. I-" You didn't know how to put her feelings into words, but the fond smile on your features and the sparkle in your eye said it all. Even just looking at him gave you the craziest of butterflies and you could feel your heart racing in your chest even just talking about him. You covered your red cheeks, embarrassed by how easily he had this effect on you.

Megan chuckled at her sister's loss for words. You had seriously fallen hard. Megan wanted to bring up the fact that he wasn't human, but she couldn't bring herself to dampen your mood. Especially after what Dean had told her about Jamie. Plus she resolved to herself that this time she was going to be around to make sure nothing happened. Even if it meant kicking an angel's ass. "Well okay then, I guess it would make sense that my little angel would go falling head of heels for an actual angel." She teased. Before looking at you sternly, "As long as you share ALL the details with me." She wanted to make sure there would be nothing bad in this relationship. But then her smile turned soft and she added, "I need to know what an angel's idea of a date is for example!"

You giggled again and smiled, "I don't know if he knows what a date is actually.. Heh... I mean every time I blush he asks if I'm ill." You replied and cover your cheeks again "It's super cute!" You squealed but tried to keep your voice down. Then you looked like you'd made the world's greatest discovery "And his eyes! Have you seen them?!" You whisper shouted at her.

"Uh, no I haven't." Megan replied honestly, "But I will take a good look soon." Megan was really enjoying seeing you so excited. "And I guess he will have to be taught what a date is all about then." she laughed softly, "or else he might just think it's being used as a pillow, Miss Sleepy Head."

"By the way, what's with the poor sod still tied up in the cabin?"

You frowned "What poor sod?" You asked and tilted your head to look into the cabin. You hadn't known he was still there. You pulled away from the hug, but froze when you saw Megan's hand, your eyes widening "Megan, what happened?!" You gasped and gently took hold of it for a closer look. "Did you- Wait, is this what that thud was earlier?"

Megan tried to pull her hand away, "It's from the hunt." she lied smoothly. "What thud?" she feigned confusion at your question.

You narrowed your eyes and raised an eyebrow, not falling for her lies.

"Yeah okay, it was. But it's no big deal okay. Don't worry about it." She knew that lying to you would be near impossible, you simply knew her too well. So she tried to change the subject instead. "Dean, we should probably untie that poor guy inside and give him a brief rundown of what happened. He may need a lift into town as well." She addressed Dean hoping to escape further scrutiny from your keen observations.

You looked away and bit your lip when Megan changed the subject and you huffed, this whole situation was stressing you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a 3000 word chapter, entirely fangirling over Castiel. That's a huge mood.


	14. Butterflies and stars

Dean watched the two reuniting and couldn't help but smile at the sight. But also... Deep deep down, he felt slight jealousy. They'd got each other back, but he could never get that with his brother... Or so he thought. He noticed Castiel watching and walked over, nudging him "You and Y/N seemed pretty comfy back there." He chuckled and nodded towards your bedroom door "Anything I should know about buddy?"

"Her hair is really soft and I am apparently comfortable," Castiel stated as though it was an important fact to know. To him it was. "Do all human woman have such soft hair?" A serious question he had to know the answer to. Amongst many other questions that he needed to ask Dean. "Also what is canoodling? I am unfamiliar with the term."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his words and he crossed his arms for comfort, nodding "Yeah. She takes pride in her hair. I'm surprised she let you touch it though, she had a thing about her hair and she usually freaks out if anyone goes near it." He replied, tilting his head. He knew why but he just chose not to mention it, but the fact that you let Cas play with it must've meant you trusted him a hell of a lot. "And also- Canoodling is like.. you know.. Kissing, cuddling and all that lovey dovey shit."

"Oh. Then there was no canoodling." Castiel reassured Dean that his 'rule' had been followed. "I assume the hunt went well. And that all the victims were returned to normal?" He asked Dean, but he never once took his eyes off you. "Did you manage to find out why hunters were being targeted?"

Dean gave a small nod "Yeah, yeah. The hunt went great, everyone is back to themselves and no we didn't find out but we can later. Come on dude, don't change the subject. I wanna know more. You can't expect me to walk into a room and see you cuddling with Y/N and expect me to not have questions."

Castiel looked at Dean with a confused expression, "There isn't much to tell. She returned to normal, her body expelled blood and I assume she was fed human heart. She asked me to carry her to the bed which I did. Then she sort of hugged me and asked me to stay. She fell asleep and I thought it best not to disturb her." Castiel relayed the events very matter of factly, then he added. "It was quite an odd feeling actually. I'm beginning to be concerned for the integrity of my vessel. There was an odd sensation in my abdominal area and the blood vessels in my cheeks were unusually dilated at one point." He glanced at you, then back at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow and tilted his head "You did, did you?" He asked and chuckled "Sounds like you had butterflies" he chuckled and shook his head in amusement "and the red face thing is blushing. It happens when you're attracted to someone." He told him with a playful wink.

Castiel's brow furrowed as he looked at Dean. "There are insects inside of me? How did they get there?" He looked over at you when heard you giggle, and saw your cheeks were a deep rosy colour once again. The realization slowly starting to dawn on him.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his comment "No. There are no butterflies inside you. Jeez, has no one given you the talk about the birds and the bees?" He sighed, but didn't give him a chance to answer, knowing his answer would be some hippy shit about nature and literal birds and bees, because he seemed to have a thing about bees.. "Butterflies is a fluttering and nauseous feeling in your stomach you get when you're nervous or excited about something." He told him and gave him a few seconds to process the information.

When he didn't seem to get it he sighed "Dude seriously? You still aren't getting it? You like her. Like- Romance ya doofus. Think about it Cas, everything you've been feeling has been around her, yeah? You seemed pretty pissed when she got bitten and hell, I saw you couldn't even look at me when you found out. Then- you beat the shit outta that guy for hurting her- Pretty protective man- definitely seems like you're whipped to me."

"I- " Castiel was at a loss. Falling in love with a human was the last thing he expected. But he could not deny that what Dean was saying made sense.. And it seemed from your rosy cheeks that you were experiencing similar feelings. Castiel pulled his eyes away from you and looked at Dean. "This is... unexpected. What should I do now Dean?" His question was genuine. He really did not know, "I've never had these kinds of... feelings."

Dean gave a slight shrug "What do you want to do?" He asked and looked at you and Megan before looking at his friend again "You can not say anything but just kinda go along with it would see what happens.. or you can be upfront and tell her, see how she reacts and if it's a good reaction maybe you can take her on a date or something? Or you can just continue acting like those feelings don't exist, which admittedly will be painful for both of you and I don't see any positives to that option but surprisingly a lot of people do it." He said and then looked more serious

"But either way man, if you end up hurting her, intentionally or not- I will kick your ass." He said in a low voice before patting his shoulder "But I'm sure you won't do that."

Castiel looked at Dean shocked, confused and almost insulted, "I would never hurt Y/N." He looked at you again with a confused wrinkle on his forehead. Knowing everything that was brewing in heaven, and then his own resolve to get Sam out of the cage somehow, he wasn't sure that this would be the best time to engage in something like this. But part of really didn't care. Castiel wondered if this was part of what it was like to be human.

"Maybe it would be best to discuss the subject. There are, after all... some complications..." his gravelly voice sounded slightly uncertain.

"Maybe you're right. There's a lot going on so maybe don't say anything, but don't deny it either. Just kinda see what happens." He suggested with a shrug. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Okay Dean. I will go with your guidance on this matter as you are more experienced." Castiel found himself both unsure but with a tingle of excitement. He had always wondered what a relationship would be like. The chance to experience on was now before him and he truly felt happy about it. He would try to immerse himself fully into the human experience. To get a better understanding of the human condition and in doing so he would hopefully find a better understanding of both his father and the universe itself.

He was about to reply when he heard Megan say "Dean, we should probably untie that poor guy inside and give him a brief rundown of what happened. He may need a lift into town as well."

Dean nodded and walked back into the house "Cas can you wake him and I'll sort him out." He asked and walked over to the man who was still tied up and unconscious.

While they were all distracted, you left the porch and walked around to the side of the house where there was a small clearing in the trees. You laid on the ground among the leaves and looked up at the stars, sighing. You usually came here when things got a bit too much for you, it helped calm you down. You'd started doing this with your mum when you were young and doing it always reminded you of her- it felt like she was laying beside you.

After a few minutes, Castiel suddenly realised you were not in the cabin with them. Immediately he went looking for you.

He stood off to one side of the clearing for a few minutes as you lay down looking at the stars. When you did not move and he heard a soft sigh, he could no longer stay silent. So he strode up to you and then promptly laid down next to you, looking up at the night sky. You heard him walking over and you glanced at him before looking back up at the sky.

"Is the ground also comfortable?" He asked, beginning to wonder if his bestowed title of "Comfortable" was not as unique as he assumed.

You couldn't help but chuckle at his words and you shook your head "No, not really. It's kinda the opposite actually.. But I like looking at the stars." You replied with a soft grin.

"I like to look at them also. Maybe I should visit them sometime." Castiel turned his head to look at you. "I like looking at you too." He admitted bluntly.

Your cheeks flushed a bright red and you bit your lip. You'd wanted to comment on the visiting the stars thing but then his words after that made you stop in your tracks. You could feel your heart racing and you turned your head to look at him, a smile lighting up your features. You didn't know what to say, you just smiled- It was clear by the look in your eyes that the feeling was mutual.

Castiel returned your smile. He was beginning to understand why so many humans were obsessed with falling in love. Why it was such a big deal amongst them. Who wouldn't want to feel this way.

"What will you and your sister do now?" He asked. He realized with the case more or less handled that Dean may want to move on. He didn't want to though.

You gave a soft shrug and sighed, looking back to the stars "I'm not sure.. We'll probably stay here, keep hunting. Or maybe we'll move around and that, stay in motels. Who knows." You replied before turning to him "What about you?" You asked, part of you not wanting him to leave

"I-" Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly, "I help Dean whenever he asks. And I'm dealing with a few things in heaven. Things have been difficult up there since Michael got trapped in Lucifer's cage." Castiel admitted.

"I would be happy to help you and your sister if you needed it." Castiel offered his blue eyes sparkling in the starlight.

You smiled softly and nodded "I'd like that." You said with a nod. You turned slightly to face him "What's it like? Being an angel?Heaven.. and all that." You asked curiously, tilting his head, it was something you'd always wanted to know. What life after death was like.

"Honestly? It sucks." Castiel used the slang he had picked up from Dean. "You get ordered around the whole time. You have to do what your superiors say, even if you think it's wrong. You aren't allowed to think for yourself at all." Castiel looked up at the stars, "And if you step out of line, then they have no problem ending your existence. The only nice parts of heaven are were the souls of the humans are. Each in their own ideal heaven. I used to sneak into some of them sometimes." He looked back at you, "But I think I'm starting to prefer it here on Earth." He smiled at you.

"Hu.." You breathed and tilted your head "I don't know what I expected really but I didn't think that would be your answer though.." You frowned slightly "Really? You prefer Earth? Is Heaven that bad that you prefer it here?" You seemed surprised by his answer. After all, pretty much your entire life on here had been hell.

"Yes." Castiel answered. "I'm not very welcome in heaven anymore. Earth may have it's downsides, but it has many upsides too. Like stars. You can't see them from heaven and there are bees here. I like bees very much.. You are also here." He let his hand find your beautiful hair in the darkness.

You smiled softly and scooted closer to him, your cheeks pink once again "You're very sweet.." You breathed softly and let him fiddle with your hair, you actually found yourself beginning to enjoy the feeling. You'd been conscious about people touching your hair ever since Jamie.. But enough about that ass.

You moved closer to the angel once again, relaxing into his touch and giving a content sigh. He was so gentle and sweet, you loved it. His presence just- it was what you needed. You needed someone like him. No, not someone like him- Him. You were sure of that.. but just.. scared to put your trust into someone again. Everyone you ever cared about left you... You glanced away, trying not to let the hurt from your thoughts show.

Castiel could see something was bothering you, "Did I say something to upset you?" He asked softly. He really enjoyed your smile and sweet laugh. Your very presence near him seemed to dissolve any worry he may be carrying with him. But when he saw that flicker of sadness he immediately wanted to do everything in his power to make you smile again.

You looked back at him and quickly shook your head "No you didn't." You reassured him, it meant a lot to you that he seemed to care about you so much and his protectiveness was just.. everything. Everything you knew about him so far was perfect.

"Is it Jamie?" Castiel brought up the name he had overhead Megan and Dean discussing earlier, with caution. The person you had previously been involved with in a relationship. The person that had hurt you, that much was obvious to him. Was this the person that was upsetting you now he wondered.

You looked at him in surprise and frowned "How do you know about..." You trailed off and sighed, glancing away for a moment and deciding not to question it, you nodded slightly "Partly.. I just.. one way or another I've lost everyone I've ever been close to.. my mum died when I was young.. my dad was an ass to me until one day he just left, my best-and only friend died on a hunt. Then Megan disappeared.. I know she's back now.. but.. there's something she's not telling me.. I just." You rambled and hesitated before rubbing your face "I'm just scared that now I'll lose you guys too.."

"It's not very easy to kill an angel." Castiel assured you, "In addition, I am not planning on going anywhere unless you ask me to." He easily lifted you and placed you down on his chest, becoming your mattress once more.

You blushed softly as he pulled you onto him but you smiled brightly, you were glad he had, cause you'd been starting to get cold outside and you' been too nervous to make the move yourself.

"I am sure your sister will speak to you once she is ready." Cas wasn't sure it was his place to tell you of the state he had found Megan in. Though he may want to speak to Dean about it, as it may possibly be a case. There was a lot of demon activity in that area. Very unusual.

You rested your head on his shoulder and snuggled against him, sighing in content. "Hmm.. I'm not gonna ask you to go anywhere. I like your company."

"I like your company too." Cas smiled at you, he started to feel you were getting cold. He lifted his coat to cover your body and used his arms to keep it around you, "And I would rather not leave. I might have to from time to time though, to attend to... heavenly things." He stated rather vaguely.

You smiled more as he wrapped his coat around you, the small act of kindness making you feel nauseous with happiness and you returned the affection by wrapping your arms around his torso and nuzzled into his neck "That's fine by me." You chuckled and looked up at him with a sweet smile before resting your head on him again "This is comfy."

"You have mentioned that yes." Cas chuckled at your comment. "Strangely enough I find this quite comfortable too. Although we should probably go inside soon. I don't want you getting sick. You've been through enough." He replied as he wrapped his invisible wings around you as well, creating some insulation in the meantime.

You nodded in agreement and smiled faintly to yourself at his concern "Yeah. Can we stay here a minute longer though?" you asked hopefully, looking back up at the sky. You felt the temperature change slightly and you frowned softly in confusion "How come it's always so warm when I hug you?" You asked, wondering if he was doing some magic thing or whatever it was angels did.

"Oh, I suppose you can't see them," Castiel suddenly realised what you were referring to, "My arms aren't the only thing wrapped around you right now. His fingers found their way to your hair and he gently twirled a lock between them. "I am an angel, I have wings."

You eyes widened and you sat up slightly, looking down at him with an excited and amazed grin on your face "What? Really? That's freaking cool!" You exclaim, barely able to contain yourself. "Is there a way I can see them?" You ask in a softer voice, hope and curiosity clear in your voice.

Cas' smile widened at your reaction. He had never seen anyone so excited about his wings before. You rest your head on his chest again, feeling embarrassed by your outburst. He felt his cheeks heat up mildly again as you placed your head against his chest.

"I could allow you to briefly glimpse them." He offered after a moment.


	15. Wings

Your face lit up excitedly as you quickly nodded "Ooh, yes please! I'd like that." You squeaked enthusiastically and looked up at him with a wide smile.

Castiel nodded and got up, his strength meant he easily lifted you up too, with very little effort on your part. He placed your feet on the ground and detangled himself from you before taking a few steps backward. You stayed stood in front of him, chewing your lip to stop yourself from excitedly rambling. Your eyes, filled with curiosity and excitement, followed him wherever he moved.

"It might seem a little scary, but you don't need to be afraid," He said gently, he wasn't sure how you'd would react when he allowed some of his true angel form to visually manifest.

You nodded softly at his words and stared in shock as Castiel's eyes began to glow with an electric light blue colour as he began to manifest his angelic power. There were several sudden flashes of light that seemed to come from nowhere. In those momentary flashes, it became possible to catch a glimpse of the shadow of his celestial wings. He stretched them out for her so that she could get the full measure of their size.

His entire being was emitting a power that was beyond description. An energy that hummed in a high pitched tone seemed to permeate everything in the area

Your eyes widened and you stared in amazement, completely speechless. You looked at his wings as best you could while the light flashed. The size of them amazed you.. although they looked slightly damaged in a few areas; but you didn't care in the slightest, it was amazing.

"Wow.." Was all you could manage to say.

Castiel allowed the energy to dissipate and himself to return to is normal 'human' state. He looked at your face and felt something bubbling happily inside him. Normally when a human glimpses his form there is terror. Needless to say the terror that demons experience is even worse. There was no fear in your eyes, only awe.

"I am sorry I cannot show you my full true form, it is too much for human senses to handle and will likely destroy your eyes completely if not your mind as well."

"That's kinda what I guessed would happen." You replied honestly, something as amazing as that was bound to be too much for a basic human to handle "That was so cool though!" You chirped happily and walked over to him again "Are they like- the stereotypical white? Or are they a different colour?" You asked curiously, tilting your head.

"Well, I guess when one views them in their celestial energy state, that energy is white so that is probably where the concept came from. But in reality, my wings would be perceived as a dark colour could you see them. Perhaps similar to that of a raven." Castiel tried to quantify as best as he could. He hadn't really thought about it that much, there was never a reason too. The excitement and curiosity in your voice made Castiel's own heart race. He tried to recall if he had ever felt this kind of emotion before, but he could never recall anything that made him feel this way. Yes, he had experienced happiness before, but this was definitely different.

You giggled and nodded "So.. black? Or, like, a very dark brown?" You asked, wanting to make sure you got it. You found this whole thing interesting. You were starting to get cold again, goosebumps on your arms, so you hugged yourself to try and get warm once again. You stepped closer to him.

"Um, I'm not sure," Castiel answered honestly. He noticed you getting cold and stepped in close hugging You and in an instant, you were both inside the cabin again. You smiled as he wrapped his arms you and you did the same, snuggling into him happily. "I think you've been outside in the cold long enough. If I let you catch the flu, both Dean and Megan will be mad at me." Castiel smiled down at you, "Feeling a little better?"

You nodded and looked up at him, your chin on his chest "Yeah I'm good." You replied and then looked at the TV "Wanna watch a film?" You asked softly.

"Watch a film?" Castiel was immediately nervous, did this constitute a date? Were there protocols that he needed to follow. He was on the verge of panic and decided he would require a minute to consult Dean. Castiel looked around, "Where's Megan and Dean?" He asked curiously noting the cabin was empty except for them.

You had been about to speak again before you frowned and pulled away, looking around the room "Uhh..." You hummed and then tilted your head, then you noticed a note on the coffee table and walked over, reading it "They took the guy back to wherever he came from and then they're gonna get a beer and burger." You answered his question, before putting the note aside and jumping into the sofa, picking up a remote and turning the TV on.

Castiel hesitated, first walking around one side of the couch, then changing his mind and going around the other side of the couch. He took a moment, looking rather uncertain, and then he finally sat down next to you "Um, does this constitute a date?" he asked nervously.

You blushed faintly at his question and looked over at him, tilting your head "It doesn't have to be.." You replied with a chuckle "Do you want it to be?" You added nervously you she looked back towards the TV screen.

"I- I don't know." Castiel responded honestly "I've never been on a date." He admitted, "Do you want it to be a date?" He sat rather rigidly with his hands on top of his lap staring at the TV screen too

You looked back at him, you noticed how nervous he was and gave him a soft smile "How about we hold off a date for now, okay? Then a little later, maybe I'll take you on a proper date. No way am I'm gonna let your first ever date be just sitting here on an old couch watching a film on a shitty TV." You chuckled.

"O-okay, though any time I get to spend with you is good." Castiel tried to relax a little and sat back awkwardly into the couch. He quietly placed his wing around you, a soft breeze that moved your hair was the only indication that anything was happening.

You blushed at his words and chewed on your lip "The feeling is mutual." You replied quietly and gave a sweet smile. You scrolled through the movies "Uh, what kinda film do you want?" You asked.

Cas felt his cheeks heat up at her words, it made him feel a happiness to a level he had never experienced before in all his long existence. "I will be happy with whatever you choose." He smiled at you, "Is snacks not customary? Should I fetch some?"

You grinned over at him "Why don't you pick a film that looks interesting and I'll get some snacks?" You offered and handed him the remote. You went to get up but hesitated "Do you know how to use it?.." you asked hesitantly, thinking he probably wouldn't, but she was scared she might offend him if he did.

Castiel looked at the remote, "Dean tried to show me once. This one looks different though." He looked at you with a look that practically screamed 'help me'. He was so afraid that he may mess up somehow and that was the last thing that he wanted to do even if it wasn't a date. "I'm sorry." He said, feeling a bit lost.

You smiled softly and shook your head quickly "No, don't apologise. It's okay." You told him softly and scooted closer to him so you could show him "Here look, you use these to navigate around," you began to explain, pointing and then you gave a quick example. You explained all of the basics of what he needed to know and Castiel listened with his full attention. Treating the matter of learning how to use a remote control with complete seriousness. It was somewhat more difficult with your close proximity. But he simply used it as motivation. "Got that?" You checked as you looked up at him.

"Yes. I believe I understand the basics of how to operate this device. I will proceed to select a film."

You chuckled at his seriousness, somehow finding cuteness in it. You weren't entirely sure why, but everything he did was just cute. You quickly kissed his cheek just before you got up and went to the kitchen- Maybe it was some kind of reward? You weren't sure.. but it just.. felt right and holy shit did it make your heart race. You chewed on your lip in focus as you rummaged through your cupboards for some snacks, taking the matter of picking a snack incredibly seriously.

Castiel felt his cheeks burning after you kissed them. Although the sensation was still foreign to him, it definitely was not unpleasant. He now knew what it meant and he was beginning to relax into the idea a little.

He started looking through the movies. He found the romances and decided that something under here may be appropriate and educational for him.

You found some Doritos and a couple jars of dip. You took them into the living room and sat beside Castiel just as he'd picked a film. You put the crisps and dip on the coffee table and looked at the screen, smiling softly at the film he picked. You had a light blush on your cheeks- although it wasn't a date- it kind of felt like one. Not that you minded of course..

Cas pressed play and placed the remote down. He was viewing this as a trial run to educate him, in an area in which he was sorely lacking in.

"Is my selection a good one?" He asked unsure. He saw you blushing and he couldn't help but smile. You really were beautiful. This small human had apparently truly captured his emotions. You nodded in reply and sat back to get comfy "I think so, I haven't seen it yet but I've been meaning to watch it." You admitted and hesitated momentarily before leaning over slightly and resting your head on his shoulder.

Cas smiled happily, "Then we can enjoy it together." He said as he glanced at you, his wing rested over you and wondered if it would be appropriate to kiss you at any point tonight. Perhaps on the cheek? As you had done?

He decided he would hold off and see if an opportune moment would present itself.

You relaxed against him as the film started. After a couple minutes, you rested your hand- palm up- on your leg. A part of you hoped he'd take it, like you'd seen in movies. But of course he was pretty much oblivious to all flirting and romance it seemed, so you assumed he may not get the message. You were eating Doritos as quietly as you could with your other hand.

Castiel caught sight of her hand. It was in an odd position. As the movie progressed and the couple in the movie held hands, be began to wonder if this was something he should do. He kept stealing glances at your hand and watching you take and eat Doritos, never moving your hand from that position.

Finally, he interlaced his fingers with yours. He also reached for a chip and quietly dipped it before eating it, chewing as softly as he could manage. You felt his hand interlocking with yours and your returned the gesture, before snuggling closer to him and humming happily. Cas gently kissed the top of your head, taking in the scent of your hair as he did so. It was something he wanted to ingrain in his memory for the rest of his existence. You could feel your heart racing in your chest when he kissed your head and your cheeks went bright red, you also had a huge smile on your face.

Castiel rested his head on yours as the movie continued. Mentally he was making keynotes to himself of things he would need to remember as he learned about what was considered a romantic relationship from the movie.

A kissing scene came up in the film and you weren't sure how to react. You couldn't help but glance at Castiel in the corner of your eye, you hoped he wouldn't see though- that would be embarrassing; But, unfortunately Cas had looked at you at exactly the same time. He pursed his lips together, should he? Shouldn't he? He wished he had gotten the chance to speak to Dean about how this works beforehand. You had said this wasn't actually a date, so he had no idea if he was supposed to try to kiss you now or not. Human courtship was far more complex than he had thought. He felt his cheeks burning with heat again as what was a few seconds seemed to drag into eternity.

You froze when you caught his gaze and almost immediately you felt like you were lost in his eyes, like you could never look away. Lost forever in those deep blue eyes. Your heart was pounding against your ribs. You gave him a soft smile in an attempt to stop the awkwardness.

Castiel swallowed hard, he moved in closer you felt like everything was going in slow motion as he leaned closer. This wasn't a date, he reminded himself as he leaned in towards your face. Your eyes locked with his, he parted his lips slightly. You closed your eyes as butterflies began to build up in your stomach and your heart was close to the point of breaking out of your rib cage.

But then, at the last moment he turned his head and kissed you on the cheek, which wasn't where you had been expecting- but strangely you weren't disappointed. Your insides exploded with so much emotion, you felt a little dizzy for a moment. He let his lips linger there a bit longer than he intended before pulling back. You bit your lip and looked at him as he pulled away, you looked down at your lap shyly- your cheeks dark pink and a wide smile on your lips.

Castiel was not sure what to do now.. From the blush on your cheeks, he guessed that you had enjoyed the brief kiss, but now you seemed uncomfortable. So he decided to put his arms around you and pull you to lay against him once again. After all, you said that he was comfortable. It seemed the logical thing to do.

You beamed and snuggled into his embrace, resting your head on his chest. You looked at the film again; Your fingers were still laced with his, your hand small compared his. You looked at your hands and smiled softly.

Castiel continued to watch with you for a moment before fixing his attention on the screen once again. He made more mental notes of things he saw in the movie. He would definitely have to do more research on this matter. He wondered if he would be able to lend Dean's laptop for this purpose.


	16. Educational porn??

You were still cuddling with Castiel on the couch half an hour later, the film playing in front of You. You brushed your thumb over your angel's knuckles affectionately.

Castiel looked down at you running your thumb over his knuckles. Your skin was so soft, he would wondered if you were this soft all over.. Your hair was amazingly soft, it stands to reason that it could be true. He copied you, and ran his callous thumb over the back of your hand. Slowly inching towards your wrist.

You smiled and chewed your lip, looking down and watching your hands together, rather than the film. You enjoyed his touch, the way his hand felt on yours- he was so gentle.. it made your heart race like crazy. Castiel's fingers got to your wrist while his other hand held your gently. His fingers started to travel up your arm. So far you felt so amazingly soft, so warm.

🐝

Dean pulled up outside the cabin and got out, locking the door before making his way to the house again "I bet they're being all soppy and gross again." he said jokingly. Megan got out the car and locked the passenger door. She stifled a laugh as she heard Dean's comment "But I thought you were all for soppy moments?" she teased as she made her way up to the door. "Well that had better all that's going on in there" Megan's big sister instincts showing through, even though you were an adult.

"oo a gentleman, unless of course it's a race" Megan winked at him slyly before stepping inside. She spotted Castiel on the couch and could just barely make out her sister's dark hair beside him. Although the TV was on, neither of them appeared to be paying any attention to the screen. She waited for Dean to enter and motioned towards the couch with a smile. Dean looked over at you together. He couldn't help but smile, You deserved each other- that was for sure. He looked back at Megan, not sure what to do next- to leave them to it or to let them know they were back.

You watched his fingers move up your arm and you sighed softly in contentment, snuggling into his arms more.

Megan couldn't resist, as they were clearly unaware of their arrival. Her tongue escaped the corner of her mouth as she shot Dean a glance. Megan took a deep breath, "Honey we're home!!!" she yelled quite loudly watching for their reaction.

Castiel jumped slightly and pulled his hand that was caressing your arm back. He still held your hand though. Cas turned to look at the doorway, "Welcome back." He said, as if nothing had happened.

You jumped in surprise and gasped before turning sharply to face Megan and Dean. "There are nicer ways to say that you know?!" You glared and then sighed, pausing the film and pulling away from Cas to turn on the sofa and look at them.

Megan chuckled, it had worked far better than she anticipated, "You two are lucky we weren't monsters!"

"I would have ensured Y/A's safety." Castiel countered Megan's statement.

"You had better feather butt!" Megan chimed.

The name Megan used made Cas frown in confusion. "My butt does not have any feathers." He stated matter of fact.

Megan giggled and shot you a glance. She was beginning to understand what you saw in him. The adorable overload was real. You giggled at his comment and you glanced at him with an amused smile.

"You two have fun?" You asked Megan and Dean "You took your time." You said, raising an eyebrow.

Dean nodded "We got a burger and beers. Nothing can beat that." He replied and strolled over. He grinned when he saw the bag of Doritos "Hey, Meg look. Nachos!" He chuckled and help up the bag.

As Dean held up the bag, Meg burst out laughing, "Ayyye and there is dip too!!"

Dean chuckled and put the bag aside again "We could've done with this earlier." He joked, referring to the 'Mommy nacho'

You frowned deeply in confusion and narrowed your eyes as you looked between them "I don't even wanna ask." You said slowly

Megan laughed, today had been a good day. Bumpy start aside, she was free from the demon, you were safe and looked as though you may have a shot at happiness, and she had a genuinely good evening out with Dean. "No you really don't" Megan replied. "But marshmallows are going to be added to the next supply run!"

Dean laughed and snapped his fingers, pointing at her "That is a good idea." He replied with a grin.

Castiel was still confused. He looked like he wanted to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

You shrugged "You guys are weird." You stated with a giggle and rolled your eyes. You leaned back, laying against Castiel's chest.

Megan and Dean continued joking around in the background, but you weren't paying attention to them, you looked up at Cas with a soft smile. You were disappointed that their moment had been interrupted, but you weren't gonna let the two of them stop you from cuddling him.

Castiel welcomed you back into his embrace. He really enjoyed the closeness. "Dean, we need to talk... At some point..." He glanced down at you. He would not move with you there.

Megan was considering crashing their movie but after she saw you snuggling up to Cas, she didn't have the heart to do it. She had enough fun. She yawned dramatically. "Sooo, where am I crashing?"

You looked over at her "In your room?" you suggested with a chuckle. You sat up- reluctant to leave Castiel, but did anyway. "There's only one guest room though so you guys can fight among yourselves for it." You hadn't dared touch anything in your sister's room- it had been a year and the only reason you had ever gone in there was to dust and de-cobweb. You'd tidied in there, made the bed, put all her clothes away.. It was in better condition then Megan had ever kept it..

You never let any guests in there, which usually seemed odd- but you didn't care. It was all you had left of Megan during that year, you had felt like if you changed it.. would be accepting that your sister was gone and not coming back for good...

"It's okay. I don't sleep." Castiel responded to the comment about the guest room. He was clearly disappointed that you left his side though.

Megan smiled at you, "Well no need to further interrupt your viewing then." She hugged you tightly "Enjoy your movie," she smiled, "As long that's all you enjoy." Megan took hold of Dean's arm and pulled him out of the room.

You playfully rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out at her before returning to Castiel's side. You smiled at him "Thank you for tonight.. I enjoyed it." You said softly with a shy smile and pink cheeks.

"I really enjoy your company," Castiel replied, his own cheeks flushing with a faint pink as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you in close to him, almost on top of him. "And this movie is very educational too."

You smiled and hugged back, wrapping your arms around him. You giggled at his words "I suppose you're right." You snuggled into him and yawned; you were so tired, but didn't want to leave Cas..

Castiel saw you yawn, "Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked, "We can finish watching another time, I don't want to keep you from resting properly. Especially after the day's events."

You looked up at him and hesitated. You were tired, but you were really enjoying spending time with him "Promise we can hang out again?" You asked shyly.

"Of course. I would really like that!" Castiel responded happily as he stood up off the couch. You had been about to get up when he scooped you up in his arms as though you weighed nothing and began carrying you towards your room.

You blushed and giggled, not used to treatment like this. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled up at him with a loving look in your eyes. You'd never met anyone as kind, gentle, cute and just pure amazing as him. Especially a hunter.. He was literally an angel and you hoped you'd never lose him.

Castiel carried you to your room, pulled the covers aside and laid you down softly. He then covered you, he tucked you in and stroked your hair before kissing your head softly. You felt your stomach doing somersaults and you swallowed a lump in your throat. He wanted to spend the night with you, he wanted have you against him. But he had other things he needed to do.

You smiled up at him brightly, he was so sweet and everything you did made you happy beyond words. "Night night." You said softly.

Castiel turned off the light. He disappeared and reappeared in the guest room, opting not to knock in case the noise disturbed you.

"Dean, I need your laptop."

Dean was in the bed, wearing nothing but boxers. He jumped and snapped his head up as he instinctively reached for his gun "Jesus Cas! You can't just randomly appear in someone's room!" He grunted and pulled the cover up over his chest slightly. "Why do you need my laptop?"

"I need to do research. I have realised that I am woefully lacking in knowledge of human courtship rituals." Castiel said quite seriously as he loomed over the bed.

Dean chuckled and shrugged "It's in baby. The keys are in my jacket." He said "Try searching for porn." He joked, not realising at that moment that Cas wouldn't understand the joke and would probably actually search porn.

"Thank you." Castiel said as he grabbed the keys. He then very promptly vanished once more. After setting up the laptop, Cas donned the headphones and followed Dean's suggested search. The internet provided a plethora of videos and images. Having just watched a movie, he opted for another brought up by the search.


	17. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a Megan X Dean fluff chapter :)

Megan was running, running as fast as she could. But it didn't matter, it always found her. It laughed at her, in her own voice. She ran and ducked into an alleyway, only to find it a dead end. As she turned around there it was, she was, covered in blood, eyes black as night.

"Look!" It shouted, "Look at yourself!"

"No! That isn't me!" Megan denied desperately, looking around for a way out.

"But it is you! It's your hands that killed them! Your face they saw as they were tortured!" It continued, "Your laugh they heard as they died!" It started to move closer.

"No! Stop it!" Megan yelled.

"Weak! Powerless!" It continued to move forward towards her, laughing, "Couldn't save them! Couldn't save yourself!"

Megan started to feel tears welling up. "Stay away!" She growled as she balled her hands into fists.

"You can never escape!"

Dean heard Megan yelling and he jumped awake- startled. He scrambled out of bed and ran into Megan's room without hesitation. He frowned seeing her alone in bed. But he quickly worked out she was having a nightmare. He walked over to her "Megan?" He called, trying to wake her up. He put his hands on her shoulders, lightly shaking her.

Megan's hunter instincts reacted before she even registered what was happening. She had sat up and taken a full-on swing with her fist at her 'attacker'.

Dean caught her hand firmly a few inches from his face "Hey, calm down. It's me." He said gently, letting her hand go when he was sure she wouldn't hit him.

Megan blinked and actual tears escaped her eyes as she stared at Dean. "I- " she looked around her room and then back at Dean as her mind processed, "was dreaming."

He nodded "You were." He said and hesitated before softly wiping her tears away "You're safe." He said softly and gave the smallest of smiles to try and reassure her

She closed her eyes and turned away from Dean. Megan felt ashamed of herself. The demon in her dream was right, she was weak. She never cried, and now this, in front of Dean no less.

Dean frowned and then sat on the bed beside her "Hey.. what's wrong?" He asked and tilted his head.

"I was... am weak. I couldn't save those people and I couldn't save myself. And now here I am crying like a child after a nightmare. Some hunter I am." She started to move towards the edge of the bed to get up. She wanted to get away from him and hide her shame.

He quickly caught her before she could leave and he pulled her into a hug, tight but gentle. "You aren't weak Megan. You aren't. Compared to some of the hunters I've worked with in the past, you're definitely among the toughest." He told her "So you got possessed and couldn't control your actions. So? No one can. That's literally the point of possession. But that doesn't make you weak." He looked down at her "Tell me something, do you think Y/N is weak?"

Megan was caught off guard by his hug, at first she wanted to push him away, but the manner he was holding her suggested that would be futile. His words... his embrace... the longer he held her, the more she wanted him to never let go.

"Y/N is not weak. She is probably stronger than I am." Megan responded. After all, you'd survived without her and seemed to have managed just fine; one or two hiccups aside and those were now taken care of. Although, Jamie had better make sure never to cross paths with Megan or ...

"I agree. But when she was possessed she did things she probably hates herself for, she couldn't control herself or stop herself hurting you and your dad and she was emotional and broken up about it after too." He said and sighed "But like you said- that doesn't make her weak and it doesn't make you weak either."

Megan nodded slowly. Damn him for being so logical about it. It was at this point that she realised she was against Dean's bare chest. She was suddenly thankful that there wasn't much light in the room as she began to feel her cheeks heat up a little. Dean was definitely easy on the eyes but she had never recalled seeing him topless, or pants-less, her blush intensified as she realised he was only in boxers. She could feel his muscles holding her, and she would have been lying to herself if she said she didn't like it.

He also seemed to realise what he was wearing at the same time she did and he released her. He could just about see the colour of her cheeks and a small smirk became just about visible on his lips. Now he wasn't holding her, his muscular torso was more visible, the light hitting his chest in all the right places.

Megan couldn't help but take in his form. She then noticed something on his chest. Without thinking she reached out and touched his tattoo, "What's this?" she asked quietly.

Her Wonder woman sleep shirt slipped off her other shoulder as she lifted her arm and now sat skew.

He looked down and frowned before realising what she meant "Oh. It's an anti-possession tattoo. Y/N has one too now. You should probably get one as well." He replied. He noticed her shirt slip but she didn't say anything.

"Huh, could have used one of these about a year back." Megan then realised she was touching his bare chest and pulled back her hand, clearing her throat shyly.

He nodded "Maybe we can go and get you one tomorrow." He said softly. He didn't want what happened to her to happen again. He found himself strongly caring for the girl in front of him.

Megan leaned in closer to Dean, she didn't know what came over her and at that moment she wasn't sure she cared. She placed her hand on his chest and softly kissed his lips.

Her kiss surprised him- that was for sure, but he soon kissed back, his hand moving to cup her cheek. Megan kissed him deeper, her hand found its way up his back, his neck, and then into his hair. Her heart began to race.

One of Dean's arms moved around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, his lip running over her bottom lip. He wasn't sure why she'd kissed him, but damn- he didn't care, he couldn't get enough of her. He rubbed her waist as his hand rested on her hip.

Megan stopped, "Dean wait," she wasn't sure why she had started in the first place, it felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time. Her emotions were in turmoil.

She didn't want to do something she wasn't 100% sure she wanted. And right now her head wasn't where it should be. She needed time to process, to sort through all her crap first.

"If I go through with this now, it will be for all the wrong reasons." She touched his cheek, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in this position. I'm a mess and I need to piece myself together first."

He nodded, of course he was disappointed- bit if she didn't want to it's not like he would make her. "it's okay.." he replied and pulled away a little more "I understand. I, uh.. perhaps I should go?.."

"Yeah, you and those long legs of yours" She teased him softly. Part of her wanted him to stay, just sleep next to her, his presence was comforting. But she never found the courage to say so. She was always the protector and it felt strange that there was now someone doing that for her.

Dean laughed softly and rolled his eyes "You forgot the part about my handsome bod." He joked as he stood up, gesturing to his torso

"Get!" She pointed at the door, "Before I change my mind and we both have to deal with the consequences." She had to admit to herself, he was damn hot, but she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction of voicing that aloud.

Dean laughed again "Alright, alright. I'm going." He replied and turned, walking to the door. He opened it and stick his tongue out before leaving the room.

Megan flopped backward onto the bed. Ugh, why did he have to be so darn awesome?! She lay there staring at the ceiling, her thoughts floating from place to place, until she drifted off to sleep again.

Castiel was still glued to the laptop. The soft glow of the screen illuminating his intensely concentrating face.

Dean noticed the light and he peered into the living room. He saw Cas and couldn't help but chuckle. He decided to leave him be and went back to his room. He sighed and let himself fall onto the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He stayed there for a while, thinking. He couldn't deny that he was starting to feel something for her, the way she made him feel, her jokes, the playfulness, the kiss... He didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chapter with over 7000 words coming up next so it may take a while to publish XD


	18. Flower fest

It was nine o'clock in the morning and you had already been up for a while, sitting in your room on your laptop and doing research. You weren't usually an early riser, but you were interested in a possible case. You were still in bed, under the covers with your legs propped up and your laptop resting on them. You hummed softly to a tune stuck in your head.

You heart heard steps walking and then stopping outside of your door. There was a soft knock and you looked up as Megan pushed the door open and poked her head in.

You gave her a smile "Hey. How'd you sleep?" You asked softly.

Megan shuffled over to your bed and plopped herself down next to you. "There's no bed like your own bed." She smiled and rested her head on your shoulder. "Thanks for keeping my room so tidy."

You smiled shyly and nodded, resting your head on Megan's "You're welcome." you replied. You were glad that she appreciated your efforts and relieved that she wasn't mad that you'd touched her stuff. But then again, Megan had never been particularly protective of her room.

"Where is feather butt at?" Megan asked casually, as she hadn't seen him about. She peered at the laptop to see what you were up to.

You shrugged "I'm not sure." You replied honestly and then frowned "Isn't he in the living room?" You asked and tilted your head in confusion. On your laptop screen was a news report on several deaths in a club you'd been looking into before Castiel and Dean showed up.

"Nope," Megan replied sleepily, "Looking at a possible case?" she asked, scanning the articles as you continued flicking through. There was some noise in the living room of the cabin, it sounded like Dean may have just woken up..

"Oh, yeah. There have been deaths in the hotel part of this club, I was gonna check it out because the victims hearts have been missing." You replied, as if it was entirely normal. But to you and hunters all around; it was normal.

"Hmm, that sounds like it may definitely be a case." Megan noted and after a moment of thinking she spoke again "I know you have questions Y/N," she hugged you, "And it would be unfair of me to keep avoiding them. Soooooo, I promise after I have had my morning coffee, we can talk."

You looked at her and before you could protest she butted in "But only after my coffee!"

You huffed and nodded "Alright." You agreed quietly and pulled away from the hug to stand up "I'll be out in a sec." You said and went to your wardrobe to get some clothes to change into. Megan smiled and gave a small wave before returning to her room.You put on some grey skinny jeans with a baby blue, loose fitting, halter neck top. You tied your hair into a braid and put on some mascara before leaving your room and heading to the living room.

As you walked towards the living room the overwhelming smell of roses assaulted your sense of smell and you frowned, mumbling to yourself in confusion.

As you turned the corner, there were roses everywhere. Dozens upon dozens in vases all around stacked on every open surface available. They were every different colour imaginable.

In the centre stood Castiel, who was about to place another bunch into a vase. The bunch he was holding was dark pink. You swallowed a lump in your throat when you saw Castiel and your cheeks went bright red. "Cas.. this is... Wow..." You breathed, your eyes darting around the room as you walked towards him. Your living room was packed with more flowers than an actual florists..

"Uh... I remembered the movie last night. He gave her roses. But then, I wasn't sure what colour you would like." Castiel looked a little uncertain, "So I got all the colours."

You stopped just in front of him, looking up at him with soft eyes and red cheeks. You felt so taken back, but amazed by what he'd done, you could barely breathe- in a good way. How did he even manage to get this many flowers?

He looked a little bashful as he held out the pink roses he was holding, "These are from England. I understand they are one of the most fragrant varieties."

You chuckled softly and threw your arms around him, hugging him tightly. Also trying not to damage the roses in his hand "I love them." You whispered, feeling so overwhelmed by emotion that you felt like crying- but happy tears. No one had ever brought you a single rose before- now here you were with a whole room full of them.

Castiel beamed proudly at your reaction. He hadn't been sure. What started off as a single bunch had sort of escalated with his uncertainty and then he was afraid he may have 'overdone' things as Dean sometimes told he did. But your words and embrace meant that he had done good. He held you close and stroked your hair softly. "I'm glad"

You hummed softly, the happiness making your chest swell as butterflies attacked your stomach. You looked up at him with a grin, "I find it cute.. but, Dean and Megan are gonna tease the hell out of you for this." You chuckled as you looked around the room, wondering what you'd do when they all started to die.

"I don't care what they think." Cas stated. "I did it for you, not for them." he kissed your head softly. "If it makes you happy I'd do it again. With any flowers you may like."

He smiled at you. Seeing you happy made his own emotions soar. He wanted to make sure you were always smiling.

You smiled wider and then licked your lips nervously "You're so sweet." You told him and hugged him tighter, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your heart was racing, you were so ecstatic that she felt like your chest would explode. You looked up at him and shyly kissed his cheek- well it was more like the corners of his lips.

Castiel suddenly picked you up and your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he returned your kiss. Not on the cheek this time, he went straight for the lips. You felt his soft lips suddenly pressing against yours and your heart and stomach started going crazy, your chest swelled, and for the slightest of seconds, you tensed up as your brain tried to catch up with the events.

You soon started kissing back, closing your eyes. He held the kiss for several seconds, moving his lips against yours like in the film, before starting to add some tongue action, more similar to the videos he'd been watching last night. You parted your lips when you felt his tongue brush against your bottom lip- asking for entrance. Your arms wrapped tighter around his neck, pulling him closer.

Castiel kissed you deeply, exploring every inch of your mouth. You could barely keep up. He remembered something from one of the videos Dean had suggested and he turned and pressed your back up against a wall, supporting your legs with his hands.

His lips then travelled down to your neck. Where he nibbled a little.

A soft moan left your lips and your cheeks turned a darker shade of red. You tilted your head back, resting your head against the wall. Your breaths left you heavily as his lips moved around your neck. Working magic on you. You bit your lip to shut yourself up.

Castiel nibbled on a spot you seemed to like, sucking occasionally at your skin. One hand found your behind and he squeezed. He softly started grinding his hips against you.

You gasped softly at his actions and you swallowed a lump in your throat. You felt him start grinding against you and you bit your lip nervously. This was going a little fast- not that you minded too much- but after your last relationship, you just wanted to 100% sure that he was in it for you and not just for the bedroom intimacy before you got too emotionally invested.

You gently cupped his cheeks and gave his lips a soft kiss before pulling away and looking at him softly, still breathing heavily from his kisses "Not that I don't like this.. but could we maybe take this kind of thing a tad slower?" You asked softly, hoping he'd understand.

"Slower?" Castiel stopped, looking you in the eyes seriously as he moved his hand back to your legs "Have I done something incorrectly? The search Dean suggested seemed to indicate this was the correct path to take as far as the next step in human courtship rituals are concerned." He seemed extremely concerned that he'd upset you.

You frowned deeply "Search? What search?" You asked and tilted your head to the side in confusion.

Castiel slowly carried you to the couch and placed you down gently, before sitting beside you. He looked extremely pensive. "I am ashamed to admit I lack knowledge in the appropriate courting rituals of humans. So I asked to loan Dean's laptop in an attempt to educate myself. He suggested I search p o r n." He spelt out what he'd been told to look for.

He turned to you and took your hand. "I apologise if I did something incorrectly. I'm rather inexperienced at human interaction."

You raised an eyebrow in surprise "He-" you stopped and sighed, rolling your eyes when he said Dean had suggested porn "Of course he did..." You mumbled in annoyance before looking up at him and giving a soft sigh.

"I'm not mad at you," you reassured him gently "I just- it's hard to explain.. porn is like.. uhh... It's not really there for educational purposes.. more like for entertainment or- well pleasure I guess." You hesitated "With things like relationships, there isn't really a strict way it's supposed to be done.. because everyone is different and they have different wants and needs. So I guess you just have to learn as you go along and improvise. They're hard and sometimes messy- but done right.. they're the most amazing thing.. but like I said... It's hard to explain... I hope that.. kinda helped?.."

Castiel listened to every word carefully "I see." He looked at you very seriously, "Then you should not hesitate to tell me of your wants and needs. I will do my best to make them into a reality."

You smiled softly, giving a small amused huff before leaning over and kissing his nose "Just be yourself. You don't need to go online and do shit tonnes of research for me to like you. I like you for you, not the people on the internet." You replied sweetly

Castiel blushed a deep red, "I-" He was speechless. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him. To everyone else he had always been only been a warrior, a healer, a protector, a rebel, a hated outcast. But to you.. he was just Castiel. Comfortable Castiel.

"What the-?!" Came the shocked voice of your sister from the door. She'd just walked into the forest of roses "This was not here when I woke up."

You turned when you heard Megan and you laughed at the look on her face "I guess he works fast." You replied.

Dean walked in behind her and laughed loudly "Wow dude, someone went a bit over the top with flowers. How'd you even afford this?"

"Afford? I did not buy these, I picked them." Castiel replied, "Those are from Italy, those from France, these from England." He pointed to several different flowers. Then he stopped, "I wasn't sure what colour Y/N liked..."

Megan was gobsmacked. This guy had been around the globe getting roses for you in the span of less than an hour. You looked at him with wide eyes, amazed that he would go to those efforts for you. You hadn't realised that he'd gone all around the globe for them. Your eyes softened to more adoring look and you chewed your lip softly as you thought, your eyes locked on him.

Dean blinked and crossed his arms as he looked around the room "Wow that's... I don't even know what to say.. Couldn't you have picked something less smelly?" He joked with a grin.

"The fragrance of roses is one of their desirable attributes, is it not?" Castiel asked, a little confused at Dean's comment.

He turned to you and saw your expression. He was instantly drawn in to your eyes; so much so that he completely forgot what he was going to say next.. Something about removing them if they offended... But he could not piece the words together.

Megan raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean, "I'm going to assume that waking up to the Amazon Rose Forest is a new experience for you then. This isn't standard angel behaviour?"

You glared at Megan and Dean and stuck your tongue out at them, before hugging Cas and giving him a squeeze "They're probably just jealous they don't have flowers." You joked with a giggle.

"Welp, we're not the ones that's gonna have to keep changing the water every few days." Dean replied with a grin as he sat down.

Megan laughed, "Well, ya got me there Sis" Of the few guys Megan had been involved with, she couldn't recall any of them giving her flowers. Ah the hunter life, she thought to herself, "But I am not going to help you change the water, or pick up petals when they start falling off."

You playfully rolled your eyes at them "You couple of grumps" you huffed playfully.

Castiel suddenly looked concerned at Megan and Dean's comments, "I will assist you." He said quickly as he suddenly realised that he may have unknowingly bestowed a burden onto you.

You looked up at the angel with a smile and chuckled lightly "Thank you."

Dean sat on the second sofa and lent back, looking at you "Meg said you think you've found a case, what is it?" He asked, changing the subject.

Megan had promised you they would talk after her morning coffee, but Dean was like a bloodhound after he caught the scent of a possible case and you were in the happiest mood from Castiel's gesture. So, for now, Megan decided to let it slide and allow you to bring it up whenever or if you did, she'd deal with it then. She sat down next to Dean, but not before another sneeze snuck up on her.

Castiel returned your smile, he would do anything to make sure you remained in this happy state. When Dean brought up the possibility of a case, Cas barely registered what he said.

You nodded enthusiastically at Dean's question and looked at him "Yeah, there have been a bunch of deaths in a club a couple of towns down. It's got a hotel attached to it and that's where the bodies are so I'm guessing they get the victim drunk, take them upstairs- the victim thinks they're gonna get some fun- when in reality they're just going to get their hearts ripped out." You explained " I suspect werewolves. The victims are mostly men so the werewolves are maybe females and lure them to the bedrooms? I'm not entirely sure yet though. I was gonna go and check it out but then this whole thing happened."

Dean nodded "I think you're right about luring them upstairs. Seems like the perfect cover.. drunk man, good looking woman, seems like a great way for them to get an easy meal." He agreed with a nod "What club did you way it was?"

"I didn't. I'm not sure what the name of it is but I know where it is. The thing is though, there are three other clubs in the area and it's only happening in that one club."

"Three clubs? That's a lot of ground to cover," Megan commented, "Unless all of us go?" She looked over at Dean, "The faster we nail this bitch the less time she would have to kill again."

Castiel looked at you in concern. He was automatically on edge with the thought of you placing yourself in danger by hunting. When Megan brought up all of them going, with the implication that they split up to cover ground, Castiel's eyes widened to saucer-like proportions.

"The thing is.. I think it might be multiple werewolves in the one club. I don't mind splitting up though, maybe two of us should stay in the hotel and two in the club?" You suggested.

Dean nodded and thought for a moment "I could go to the club, they might try to take me upstairs?" He offered, trying to come up with a plan.

"I'll go with Dean then. I'll call you two when he goes upstairs?" You added, looking at Megan and Cas. You noticed the look on his face and realised that he wouldn't be happy with you going off alone with Dean.

"I do not like this idea." Castiel stated plainly, "It sounds too dangerous." he took hold of your hand protectively.

Megan raised an eyebrow at Cas' statement, "Of course it's dangerous, we're hunting monsters, it kinda goes with the territory."

You looked over at him and smiled softly "I'll be okay. I've been doing this kinda thing since I was twelve. Besides I was fine on my own for a year, at least now I actually have back up." You reassured him, rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb.

Dean nodded in agreement "The girls have a point. Besides everything we do is dangerous so this isn't really anything different."

Castiel's face still showed concern, but he realised that he was very outnumbered. "Okay." He mumbled reluctantly.

"Overall it sounds like a good plan. As long as I get to order room service or something while we wait at the hotel, else I'm swapping with Y/N". Megan teased. She knew that Dean would be a better lure if she wasn't around. Plus you were so far gone for your angel that you would likely give off a 'repellent' to any guy approaching you, so you would be better suited to be in the club.

You nodded "Well alright then." You said, glad that you had a plan and back up. Then you looked at Castiel, you noticed his expression. He looked incredibly stressed and concerned, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes fixed on you. You gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek "I'll be okay." You whispered to him softly.

Cas gave you a strained smile. He was probably being overprotective, but given what had recently happened to you, he was not very keen on putting you in danger again. At least this time around you would not be the one being dangled as bait.

Dean looked at them "Should we go tonight?" He asked "The sooner the better right?" He said, figuring that the sooner they went the less people would die.

"Yeah sure," Megan said, "How far is this place? Do I need to throw a few things into a bag to overnight or?"

You hummed softly and leaned against Castiel with a smile. You thought it was sweet that he cared about you so much. The only person who came close to caring that much was Megan. You smiled up at him softly before looking at Megan "Like a five minute drive?"

Dean nodded "Alright, we can go tonight then." He confirmed.

Megan raised her eyebrow, "Are we suddenly staying in Monster Central these days? It sounds like I may need to start going over our warding and other defences." Though she knew they wouldn't have done much good against Nachos or werewolves it may make her feel a little better.

"That reminds me. Dean, there are no Enochian wards on this cabin. It's very much vulnerable to angel interference should they choose to. In addition, we should probably teach Y/N and Megan how to banish angels from the area." Cas said out of the blue.

"Uh, aren't angels supposed to be the good guys?" Megan asked a little confused, "Why would we need protection against them?"

Dean nodded "We can put up some wardings now, while we have some free time." He replied and looked at Megan "And believe me, some- most angels are complete dicks. No offence Cas."

"None taken," Castiel replied, after all. He mostly agreed.

You looked between them with a confused frown, but you were also kind of curious "But still.. why would they want to come here?" You asked and tilted your head.

He swallowed hard, because of their relationship, you may now be a target. It would be folly for him to remain quiet on the subject.

"Um... I'm considered an enemy of Heaven," He began, "because of my actions and involvement with the Winchesters in preventing the Apocalypse. They may target those around me in an attempt to get at me." He looked down at the floor. The full impact of his relationship with you suddenly hitting home.

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise and you blinked, you were surprised and had so many questions. What could he possibly have done that made him an enemy of Heaven?! And the apocalypse? Some how you had no idea what that was. You frowned, if you were in a relationship with an enemy of heaven did that make you an enemy of heaven too? Apparently it made you a target.

Megan looked at them wide eyed, "Well, as is worrying about demons wasn't bad enough." She grimaced as she brought up the topic. However it did remind her that she needed to make a visit to a tattoo parlour.

You glanced at Megan and noticed the look on her face, but you just assumed it was because you'd now be in more danger. "Demons are fine. I know how to handle them, but I didn't even know angels even existed until I met Castiel, so I might need to do my research."

Dean nodded "Like I said, we can put up some wardings and Cas- could you do that thing that you did to me and Sammy to the girls, so angels can't track them."

At Dean's mention of the warding he placed Castiel flinched. He didn't like the idea of not being able to find you. But the idea that other angels could find you and possibly hurt you was far worse.

"I could do that." He said slowly, glancing from you to Dean and then back to you "But it is a very painful and unpleasant experience." He swore he would never hurt you and now he may have to after all.

You tilted your head "Well I'm willing if you think it's a good idea." you replied quietly and looked at him. This whole thing was making you so confused and your heart rate speed up a little, slightly stressed about all this new information.

Megan was not happy about this whole situation but she knew you well enough to know that you weren't going to be kept away from Castiel, no matter how dangerous. That was just the way you were. She sighed heavily, it looks like today was going to be a day of firsts for her, first tattoo, first whatever Cas' warding was, first proper case in ages.

"Fine, do what you have to to me." Megan told Castiel. She wasn't about to be caught unprepared again.

"What is it anyway?" She asked, wanting to know what she'd be getting herself into.

Castiel looked very reluctant, "I inscribe your ribcage directly with Enochian that will hide you from any angel searching for you. Including myself."

He looked up at you, "It's very painful."

You nodded in understanding at Castiel's words and since you were already leaning against him, you hugged him for both of your comfort. You knew he wouldn't want to put you through whatever this was, but they both knew it would be worth it in the long run.

"It sounds it." Megan commented and then sighed and looked over at Dean. "Do you think it's necessary?" she asked, wanting his opinion since she had no real experience with angels and it sounded like Dean had his fair share already.

Dean nodded "I think so, yeah. Especially since Y/N and Cas are obviously a thing now if they wanted to get to him they'd most likely go through her." He said and hesitated "and trust me, being on the receiving end of an angels interrogation isn't nice at all." He said, remembering what Zachariah had done to him and Sam when he was trying to get Dean to say yes to being Michael's vessel.

Megan nodded, "Okay, let's get this over with. Dean has to take me on a supply run to town today still." She wondered if he remembered that he had said he would go with her to get the tattoo. Regardless, she saw the coffee was low, and they may need paint for the additional wardings. It was as good an excuse as any.

Castiel held you close. He despised the thought of hurting you more than anything. "Would you like to go first or do you want your sister to?" He knew he was stalling, but he couldn't help it.

You gave a small shrug "It doesn't matter to me." You didn't know how painful it would be, but you were ready. You trusted them, so if they thought it was necessary then you'd let him do it.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Dean mumbled to himself, "Maybe do Megan first so we can go out." He said out loud to Castiel.

Castiel nodded and reluctantly detached himself from you before standing up. He walked over to Megan still seated on the couch next to Dean.

He placed his hand on her chest and slowly pushed her back into the couch for stability,

"Are you ready?"

Megan took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she really was. But there was a lot to get done before tonight, and if it is as painful as they imply, time to recover would be welcome. She nodded at Cas.

Castiel began, his hand glowed white as the force of his power pushed Megan into the couch.

Megan grimaced, it was worse than she expected. The sensation felt like she was being microwaved from the inside out. But she refused to cry out. She wasn't going to panic you.

You chewed your lip as you watched them, both worried about your sister and when it would be your turn. You swallowed a lump in your throat, your instincts wanting to find a way to stop your sisters pain but there was no way or reason to. You looked away, unable to watch her suffer.

Dean watched with the smallest or cringes on his serious face, his eyebrows close as he watched- his dislike for seeing her in pain was very clear. His jaw clenched without him realising. He hadn't expected himself to get so upset about it..

The pain continued for several seconds before Castiel finally stepped back, releasing her. Megan gasped for air.

"Fuck me! That hurts like a bitch!" Megan exclaimed between gasps as she placed on hand on her chest.

You felt your heart race increase when Megan swore about how much it hurt and you could hear your pulse in your ears as Castiel pulled away from her and looked at you. You put on a strained smile "It's okay. I can handle it." You said quietly, doing your best to comfort him.

Megan took a few deep breaths and mentally added strong whisky to the supply list along with decent pain killers. She looked over at you, concerned but she knew it had to be done.

"You may want to bite down on something." She gently told you, as she got to her feet, she was surprised when Castiel caught her hand. Snapping her head to look at him. He looked at the bandage on her hand from where she'd hit the wall and placed his hand over it and instantly Megan could no longer feel any pain or discomfort there. She gave him a questioning look.

"I healed your hand. The discomfort and pain in your chest should subside completely within a few hours."

"Thanks" Megan said, "Shall we?" she asked Dean. She didn't want to see you in pain if she could help it and she ventured a guess it would be easier for them to get it done alone.

Dean nodded "Yep, I'm ready when you are." He said to Megan and he walked to the door, stopping and looking at you "Good luck kiddo." He said.

You waved "I'll be fine. See you later nerds." You called, successfully hiding your nervousness. You watched them leave before turning back to Castiel

"Shut up you little geek or I won't bring you back a treat." Megan shot back at you as she left the cabin. It was only once she was outside that she allowed her mask to drop.

Castiel turned to you, there was a look of absolute sadness and despair on his face. "I don't want to hurt you." He stood there unable to bring himself to go closer.

But he also knew that the other angels would do a thousand times worse to you if it meant getting at him. Especially Raphael, who was currently looking to take over the rule of heaven, with Castiel as his major obstacle.

You looked at him and nodded "I know you don't.." You said softly and reached out to take his hand, pulling him closer "You can close your eyes if you want?" You added quietly, wanting to find a way he wouldn't be so upset about having to hurt you. You were admittedly terrified, but you were putting on a brave face for him so he didn't feel as bad.

Castiel pulled off his belt before sat down next to you and pulled you close into a long hug. He then pulled you onto his lap, folded his belt in half and held it up to your lips. "Megan is right, you may want to bite into this."

You hesitated and eyed the belt wearily, you nodded and took it. But before you bit down on it you leaned in and softly kissed his lips. Castiel kissed back, he held his lips on yours longer than normal. He wished he could make what was about to happen feel like a kiss instead.

You closed your eyes and bit down on the belt when he pulled away. You buried your face into his neck so he didn't have to see the pain that would inevitably be on your face.

"I'm sorry" He whispered softly as he placed his one hand on your chest and wrapped his other around your small shoulders to support you. The frown on his forehead was deep, as his hand began to glow and he started the process.

You felt his hand on your chest and you braced yourself, then you started to feel a horrifically strong burning sensation in your chest and your jaw clenched. Tears came to the corners of your eyes and a quiet whine left you as it got more intense. Your hands clenched into fists, your nails digging into your palms.

Castiel grimaced as he did the inscription. He could feel your face contorting with pain on his neck. He heard you whine in pain and tighten your grip on him. He felt the wetness of tears against him and at the same time he felt like something inside of him was shattering.

He wanted to stop, but that would make your suffering pointless if he didn't complete the inscription. So he pushed on.

As the pain got worse, it felt like someone had literally punched into your chest and broke every rib and was now trying to rip them out, it took everything you had to not cry out in pain. You didn't want to make Castiel feel worse. Your nails were digging so hard into the skin on your palms, that it pierced it and now your palms had four bloody crescent moons marking your skin. You kept your hands behind him so he couldn't see them.

The moment he finished he could do nothing but cradle you gently, rocking back and forth slowly as if to comfort both of them.

The pain faded and left a slightly duller mixture of burning and throbbing across your entire torso. You relaxed your tense body and clung to him, burying yourself into his body. "I'm okay.." You breathed shakily and looked up at him, tears still in your eyes. You let the belt drop from your mouth. You found comfort in his embrace and his rocking, it made you feel safe.

Castiel wiped away your tears, "I'm so very sorry Y/N." He held you close, "I've already broken my promise that I would never hurt you. And I hate myself for it." He held onto you as if you were going to vanish at any moment. A punishment for his transgression.

You rested your head on his shoulder and shook your head "Please don't hate yourself.. You had a good reason and you did it to protect me. Who knows what would happen if you didn't.. I'm guessing it would be a hell of a lot worse." You replied softly and snuggled into his arms.

Castiel remained quiet, it was true he had done it to protect you, but that didn't make it easier. He just held you, until he caught sight of your hands, he took them in his and looked like he was about to start tearing up.

Your heart sank when you saw the look on his face and you bit your lip. He closed his eyes and placed his palm on yours, the bloody crescents faded quickly as he healed them.

You felt a strong urge to apologise, but you weren't sure what for. You looked at him and affectionately kissed his cheek "Please don't feel bad." You whispered softly and then rested your forehead against his, looking at him with gentle and kind eyes.

Castiel nodded, he was astounded at the kindness and gentleness this small human had the capacity for showing. It made the feelings he had for you grow even more."I'm sorry for not telling you about things before. I should have. I put you in danger the moment we became friends. And now... I fear my feelings for you have only increased that danger."

You shrugged softly and rested your head on his chest again "It's fine. It wouldn't have changed how I feel or anything anyway." You replied honestly and looked at him from where you were "But I mean.. I'm a hunter, everything that I do is dangerous.." You hesitated a moment, remembering what Dean said "It might still be helpful if you could teach me how to defend myself against angels though, just in case. What was that thing Dean said about that sent them away from the area?"

Teaching you how to defend yourself would be a good next step following the warding on your ribs. "Yes. If you can provide me with paper and a drawing implement I will teach you the sigil to banish angels temporarily. The only drawback is, it has to be drawn in and activated by human blood."

You nodded in understanding "That's fine, I can handle that." You replied and reluctantly left his arms to stand up and get some paper and a pencil. You did your best not to wince as you did, a flash of pain shot through your torso like a punch to the chest as you stood upright.

Castiel waited for your return with his hands clenched. He saw your difficulty in getting up and it killed him inside. There was, however, not much he could do to ease it.

You went to your room and grabbed what looked like an old journal and you turned to a clean page and held it out to him with a pencil. He took the offered journal and pencil.

"It's fairly simple." He began his explanation, and slowly drew out each part in turn, explaining the order in which it should be completed. "To activate it, you place your palm covered in human blood in the centre. It will immediately and forcefully send all angels out of the area."

You nodded in understanding as you watched, taking it all in so you understood "Alright.. I think I got that." You said slowly with a nod "What about you though, won't it send you away too?" You asked with a frown.

"Yes," He responded, "I am still an angel even if heaven considers me a rebel. It will force me from the area as well. But it doesn't hurt me. So if you need to use it, please do so."

You nodded slowly and sat beside him "Okay.. I will if it's necessary." You told him and leaned closer to him, nuzzling your way into his arms "You're so sweet.." you sighed softly with a dreamy look in her eyes. You didn't know what you'd done to deserve him but you was glad that you did.

"You keep saying that. But you should know that I've done bad things. I've killed and lied and betrayed my brothers and sisters by choosing to go against the will of Heaven."

Castiel welcomed your efforts to get into his arms, he held you and spoke something that had been weighing in his mind.

"I sometimes think I am no better than Lucifer. I did the same thing as him. I disobeyed."


	19. Caught in the act

"I sometimes think I am no better than Lucifer. I did the same thing as him. I disobeyed."

You frowned and looked at him "Wow.. you're really comparing yourself to the actual devil? Sometimes disobeying orders isn't a bad thing if those orders are complete bullshit. I've disobeyed people loads, I rarely ever do what Megan asks. But that doesn't make me anything like Lucifer and therefore it doesn't make you like him either. I'm sure you had a perfectly justified reason to disobey."

"It was to save several millions of human lives that would have been lost." Castiel stated honestly. He held you for the longest moment "Thank you." was all he could say before kissing your head softly.

You nodded and smiled softly, nuzzling into his neck with a happy sigh "You're very welcome sweetie." You replied, making sure to call him sweet again even though he didn't think he was; he was the sweetest and most caring guy you'd ever met. You looked up at him and softly kissed him again.

He started to feel like it was all worthwhile in the end and he would make sure that nothing would threaten this future he had fought for. This world he would make secure for you. Even if this meant going to war in heaven. Even if it meant killing some of his brothers and sisters.

Castiel held onto you, his resolve growing. After this case, he would need to address the goings on in heaven that he had been avoiding.

You relaxed against him, loving the feeling of being in his arms. You rested your head on his chest and hummed a song to yourself quietly. You could sit here with him forever, without ever getting bored, but you knew that sooner or later you'd have to get up so you decided to just sit there and enjoy this moment.

"Would you like to finish the movie while we wait for Megan and Dean?" Castiel asked. He didn't want to move and he didn't want you to move until the worst of your pain had subsided. Plus he really enjoyed just spending time with you. He also really wanted to see how the story ended.

**🐝 Two hours later 🐝**

The film had now finished and you and Castiel were still on the sofa cuddling. You hadn't wanted to get up the whole time, the feeling that accompanied being near him was extraordinary to you and it was something you'd never felt. You could quite literally stay with him forever and would given the chance.

You were sitting on his lap, with your legs to the side of him and your head on his shoulder as your back rested against his chest. He would occasionally smile down at you with a look in his eye similar to a lovesick puppy or you'd move a little to peck his lips. But other than that the two of you were quite happy to just sit there in each others arms and talk about nothing and everything, quietly as the film played.

After a few minutes you sat up, with your legs now either side of his and you leaned in, cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss, similar to earlier. You felt comfortable with the kissing- and even the neck hickeys.. but the ass grabbing and grinding had made you panic, not that you'd tell him that, but it had caught you off guard. You weren't mad at him though, you knew he hadn't intended to come off like that. He was just copying... Porn. You'd have to talk to Dean about that at some point.

Castiel was a little surprised by your deep kiss, but he certainly was not complaining. He returned it, but this time he allowed you to lead the situation. He returned only what he received and never pushed for more. He didn't want to accidentally go too fast again and possibly upset you. When you suckled his lip he would do the same to yours, if you played with his hair, he'd do the same to you.

Your cheeks went bright red as your lips moved against each other and you cupped his equally red cheeks, rubbing the light stubble on his cheek with your thumb. You could tell he was being cautious this time and you appreciated that. You tilted your head to the side and softly pulled him closer.

Castiel moved his lips from yours hesitantly and kissed every inch of skin you offered to him. He let you be his guide, covering every part with gentle kisses and an occasional soft nibble. He could feel the heat in your cheeks and he knew his own would soon be aflame. He used his hands to gently support your small body, one hand on the small of your back, even as you ran your thumb over his cheek.

You both moved so you were laying on your back, on the sofa. Castiel hovered over you, his lips and tongue affectionately leaving marks on your skin. Your hands slipped under his trench coat but over his shirt, running along his chest and back.

You didn't mind that he was leaving marks- you actually quite liked it. Part of you was now regretting your words earlier about taking things slowly.

You made quiet pleasured noises at Castiel's kisses. You were so invested in each other that neither you or Cas heard Dean pull up outside the cabin in the impala and you also didn't notice him walk into the room.

At first he didn't see you both because the back of the sofa was facing the door and you were laying down, hidden by the sofa... But then he heard you and he froze. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

You froze and your eyes widened, clamping a hand over your mouth in shock and embarrassment and you quickly sat up with Cas still on top of you, making him sit up too. You poked your head up over the back of the sofa. You hesitated, your cheeks were a deep red, your hair was scruffy, swollen lips and hickeys covered your neck "Uhh.... Hi?..." You mumbled quietly.

Megan followed Dean inside, carrying the tub of ice-cream, she stopped abruptly and raised an eyebrow when she saw you and Castiel on the couch. "It looks like we should have called ahead." She mumbled awkwardly.

Castiel looked over at Dean and Megan, but he didn't move off you. "Welcome back." He said simply before returning his attention and lips to your neck again.

Megan shot Dean a look.

Your blush got impossibly darker when he continued kissing your neck and you bit your lip- of course you didn't want to stop him but you couldn't continue with your sister and best friend watching. "Cas we should stop for now. We have company." You whispered softly to him so only he could hear.

Dean glanced at Megan, before shrugging and carrying the bags into the kitchen and putting them on the counter. He'd kind of expected what they'd walked into but he'd hoped he wouldn't have to actually witness it.

"Oh, okay." Castiel said as he stopped and let you sit up. He sat down next to you on the couch, "I suppose we should prepare the wardings for the hunt this evening."

Megan walked over and held out the tub of ice-cream for you to take, "We should probably have a sisterly talk, preferably before the hunt tonight." She glanced over at Cas who sat with his fingers interlaced on his lap innocently, like nothing had happened.

You sat up and looked over at Megan, obviously you were disappointed that your intimacy with Castiel had been abruptly forced to a stop but as soon as you saw the ice cream your face lit up and you took it with a grin "Thank you!" You chirped and then nodded to her suggestion about the talk. You got up and went to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer, leaving Castiel and Megan alone.

Dean put the food items away in the kitchen and rounded up the paint they had brought for wardings and devil traps. He looked over at you as you walked in and laughed "You might wanna sort your hair out Hermione." He told you with a grin.

You blushed and nodded, quickly putting the ice cream in the freezer and then making your way to the bathroom to see the mirror and sort out your hair. You also tried to make your face less red.

Megan flopped down on the couch next to Castiel, she glanced over at him. His tie was almost undone and completely skew and his hair was quite messy. "It's a human custom to only participate in such shows of affection when you are alone together. You know, have privacy and such." She explained, in a way she hoped he'd understand.

"We were alone," Castiel replied and looked at her, a little confused.

"WERE, that's the key there,"

"Oh, I think I understand. I was meant to cease when you arrived." He muttered, giving a slight nod to show that he understood.

Megan smiled at him, "You really like Y/N don't you?"

"Yes, I really like her. I have never experienced such emotions before."

"You seem to make her very happy." Megan noted, "I hope that you two can stay together. I don't know why you are in trouble with heaven, and honestly it doesn't bother me, unless it comes to Y/N's safely. Then I would rather you tell us. Don't try to play the hero alone, okay?"

Castiel looked over at her, "Okay." He said simply.

"Also, if you don't know what condoms are, you should probably ask Dean." Megan told him. She was going to actually give some condoms to you, but she thought she might have a bit of fun by putting Dean in an awkward conversation with a celestial being, trying to explain the purpose of condoms and how to use them, she snorted back a laugh.

Dean walked back into the living room chuckling to himself about the situation as he carried the paints in. He put them down on the coffee table "Right. What's first?" He asked and looked around the room for some where to put the wardings and traps.

After a couple of minutes you came back into the room and wedged yourself in-between Castiel and Megan on the sofa. You looked at Cas and laughed softly, reaching over and adjusting his tie before running your fingers through his hair in an attempt to tidy it.

Castiel smiled soft as you did and stayed still while you tidied him up. "Definitely some wardings against srcying and tracking magic, especially those used by angels." He said to Dean, looking around you at him.

"Y/N how many devil traps do you have?" Megan questioned, as she shifted her position to give you a bit more room.

You looked over at Megan when you'd finished with Cas "Uh.. only the ones you put up a while back... so like three or four?" You said hesitantly, knowing that it was dumb and you probably have put more up.

Dean raised an eyebrow "Wow.. we have a lot of work to do." He mumbled.

"We certainly do have our work cut out for us." Megan stood up, and grabbed some of the paint. "Devil traps I know, but all these others you'll have to teach us." She told Castiel and Dean.

"Yes, it's important to learn these. I also taught Y/N the angel banishing sigil in your absence." Castiel responded, as he stood up and and also grabbed some paint.

You nodded and turned your journal around so Megan could see it. You got to your feet and stretched. "So what's first?" You asked.

Dean handed Megan a paint brush "Cas can you show Y/N some Enochian wardings and I'll show Meg."

"Okay, I will teach her the basics of Enochian warding." Castiel replied to Dean. "We can perhaps paint them on the inside of the cabinets, and behind the wall hangings."

Megan looked over at Dean, "I'd like to set something up in my room, so if we can start there I'd appreciate that."

Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly "Okay?.." he said and followed her to her room. He laughed and winked "You really are desperate to get me into your room." He joked with a smirk.

You chuckled, just about hearing Dean's comment and just about hearing Megan hitting him as they walked into the hallway and then went out of earshot. You nodded to Cas "Alright, we can start in the living room I guess.. What first?"

Castiel began explaining the basics of the Enochian alphabet to you, giving you time to jot some stuff down in your journal when you needed it. He then continued on to the key phrases used in the warding. He used took your notebook to make detailed notes for you so you could always have them handy and accurate.

You nodded and smiled gently as you watched him "I might have to learn Enochian. It might be helpful." You said and then attempted to paint a warding on the wall like he had in your book.

Castiel stepped behind you and took your hand in his and gently guided your brush stokes. "Enochian is my native tongue." Castiel told you, "I would be happy to tutor you."

You blushed softly and smiled, leaning against him as he helped you, nodding in response "Mm, I'd like that." You replied and watched as he guided your hand. His voice sent chills down your spine.

Castiel guided your brush strokes, he simply enjoyed being in contact with you. You could feel his breath against the side of your face and it made your heart race.

"Are you sure you will be okay tonight?" He asked you, concerned. "I think you should take my number and I should have yours, so that we can remain in contact."

You smiled softly and nodded "I'll be fine and I'll make sure to give you my number before we leave." You said. When you both finished the warding you put your arm down and turned to face him.

Castiel looked down at you, like he was seeing you for the first time again, "You are beautiful."

Your smile widened and your cheeks flushed lightly, a soft look in your eyes "You're so sweet " you chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"As are you." Castiel replied and smiled, seeing your faint blush "Is something on your mind?"

You shook your head "No, I'm good." You replied and gave him a smile before tapping his nose playfully with the paint brush, getting red paint on his nose. You giggled "Looking cute Rudolph." You joked with a grin.

"I don't understand, my name is Castiel?" He looked at you with a confused expression.

You laughed softly and shook your head in amusement "Rudolph is a reindeer with a red nose. You have red paint on your nose to I called you Rudolph. It was a joke." You explained, finding his innocence adorable.

"Oh, I see, it's a reference to something I'm not yet familiar with. Perhaps you can teach me more of those while I tutor you in Enochian."

You nodded with a small grin "Alrighty, sounds good." You said and then chuckled, wiping the paint off his nose with your sleeve "Let's carry on with the wardings, what's next?"


	20. Unwanted attention

"I think we are about done." Castiel replied, looking at the various wardings you'd done. "We may consider placing additional copies for safety at some point."

You had gone into your room to get ready, you wanted to dress appropriately for a club but still also be ready in case you got into a fight. So you decided to put on a dress and you'd hidden several knives on your person. You also made sure that you had a gun. You managed to successfully make it look like you were unarmed. You left your room and met with the others.

The moment Castiel saw you, he was stunned. His mouth was ajar as he stared openly at you, "You look beautiful..." He breathed gently. His awe suddenly turned to concern, "Do you have weapons?"

You blushed softly at his words, a smile breaking out on your face and you nodded "Yeah, I do. Several knives and a gun. I'm glad you can't tell though, cause that means they can't either."

"Ah, well now I don't feel dressed enough." Dean commented with a small grin. He was just wearing his usual leather jacket and a flannel underneath.

You rolled your eyes "I have to dress the part, because if I wear my usual gear then they will get suspicious." You replied and shrugged, "I've been in a fight wearing something like this before, I'll be fine." You added quickly, seeing the concern on Castiel's face.

Dean chuckled "Alrighty, come on then." He said and headed for the door, "You kids can fight among yourselves for the passenger's seat."

"The way those two are attached at the hip I don't think it's going to be much of a fight." Megan chuckled as she grabbed her duffel bag. She had stashed a few extra weapons and ammo, first aid kit, and some chocolate in there. Besides she thought it would be less suspicious to check into a hotel if she had baggage of some kind.

Castiel escorted you out to the Impala, his arm around your waist, keeping you close. You smiled softly in response to his action and walked close to him, putting your own arm around him. you looked over at him "You okay?" you asked gently, knowing he was probably nervous about tonight.

Then you remembered "Oh! Give me your phone?"

Cas got out his phone and passed it to you without question. "Yes, I will be fine as long as you are fine." He lightly squeezed you and gave you a smile. "You really are beautiful."

Your lips drew up into a smile as your cheeks flushed from his words. You took his phone and lent up to kiss his cheek as you snapped a photo. You grinned softly and put your number and name into his contacts with the photo of you kissing his cheek as the contact photo. You put your name as 'Y/N 💕'

Castiel blushed a little at the kiss and when he noticed what you had done for the contact photo he couldn't help but smile. He got into his customary place in the back seat, still staring at his phone. He called you just to pass on his number and make sure he could actually contact you.

You got in beside him, not noticing your phone ringing because it was on silent. You did your seat belt and then took your phone out, about to ask for his number, but you saw the missed call. You copied the number to add it to your contacts.

You leaned over to rest your head on his shoulder, smiling at the phone to take a photo for the contact. He looked down at you as you her lent over and he decided to copy your actions and plant a gentle kiss on your cheek as you did so.

You smiled brightly and blushed, saving his number before turning and looking at him softly. Your eyes just slowly observed his gorgeous features, then your eyes got lost in his piercing blue ones and you felt your heart racing in your chest, attacking your ribs.

Castiel was staring just as deeply into your eyes and he felt himself leaning in closer. He couldn't help himself. Before he knew it, his lips were against yours once more and he was in his own paradise.

Megan caught movement in the back seat from the corner of her eye and turned to see the kiss, "Whoa guys, you should probably save that for after the hunt... And not in Dean's car..."

You continued to softly kiss back, despite Megan's words.

Dean looked back at you and huffed "Guys, keep it PG in my baby!" He said and started driving.

You waited for a brief moment before taking his hand before pulling away with great reluctance. You looked at Megan and stuck your tongue out.

Megan shook her head at you, "Ugh, I'm really going to have to have that big sister talk with you. The sooner the better." After hearing Dean's comment, she wondered how PG he kept things in his car, but decided not to comment, in case it encouraged you. Which she didn't fancy the idea of..

Castiel would have spilled the beans on the backseat if he wasn't so completely distracted by you. He thought you really did look beautiful. He looked at your small hand in his and wondered how such a small human being could have such a huge effect on him.

🐝

They soon arrived at the car park of the club and you got out the car, checking you had what you needed before looking at the others "We should probably split up now, the motel is through that door and the club is over there." You told them, pointing to give directions.

Dean nodded and slipped a couple of guns in his jacket. "Alrighty, so the plan is- You two wait in.. what room?"

You shrugged "Maybe see if the second room on the second floor is free." you said so they'd know exactly where to go and not have to bother about finding room numbers. Besides, the second floor was usually the least popular "Then, if not, the closest to it."

"Com'on sweetie," Megan said to Castiel as she took his hand. "You and I are going to play the part of a weary couple, booking into a motel. And we are going to request the second room on the second floor, cause it's our two month dating anniversary!" She chuckled and handed him the duffel bag before attaching herself to his arm. She was going to have fun teasing them with this.

"Uhh, it's this necessary?" Castiel asked looking very uncomfortable and glancing over at you.

"Yes, how else is it not going to look suspicious of we get one room, and we are specifically asking for a particular room on top of that. We don't want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves." Megan responded very business like. However her lips then got a very impish smile on them "You can pretend I'm Y/N if you like." She looked over to you so she could see your reaction.

You playfully rolled her eyes and huffed "Hands off you." You grumbled and flicked Megan's forehead "and be nice!" You added before turning to look at Castiel and you smiled reassuringly, you wanted to kiss him again... but knew it could ruin their cover "Don't mind her, she's just being her annoying older sister self. She's harmless."

Dean walked over "Come on then extra shortie, let's go gank some werewolves and leave the weirdos to their anniversary." He said and began heading to the club.

You chuckled and nodded "I'll call you when Dean's on his way to your room." You said and blew them both a kiss before following after Dean, putting a little coquetry in your step, mostly to tease Cas a little.

🐝Half An Hour Later🐝

**(Possible trigger warning?)**

You had been watching Dean from the side of the dance floor as he flirted and danced with different women, trying to find out which one was the werewolf. He had a silver ring on and was making contact as much as possible, hoping one would flinch... or have any kind of reaction... But so far.. nothing- not that you or Dean had noticed anyway..

You had also spend your time trying to blend in and avoid fuck boys and alcohol. Then you noticed someone watching you across the room.. you hadn't recognised him at first. But as the light danced across his face- you felt your stomach drop.

It was none other than the man you viewed to be as bad as the devil himself.

Jamie.

Your asshole ex that had received several bruises from the Winchester's several months ago.. You debated calling either Megan or Castiel- but not only would that include bailing on the mission, it would mean telling Megan what happened between you. Which you'd been desperately avoiding...

Your heart was racing- but not the same way it did when you were around Cas. No this was fear- pure terror. You'd faced all kinds of monsters without blinking, but around Jamie you could barely function. The music seemed to be muffled, like you were under water. You took a shaky breath and shook your head, acting as if he wasn't there. But you could feel his eyes on you...

You watched as Dean moved on to a new woman, same routine but this time.. Finally! You flinched at his touch and immediately laughed it off, probably blaming it on static.. You made your way to the bar to get a better view of them, slipping onto a seat and watching Dean working his magic to try to get her to go up to the bedroom with him.

You ended up getting lost in thought, so much so that you didn't even notice someone sitting next to you until you felt a hand on your thigh. You flinched, almost falling from your seat.

You snapped your head to look at the hand before your eyes slowly followed the hand up to the arm and all the way to the face that hand belonged to. "Hey baby.. It's been a while." He d in he drawled in his deep and cocky voice "Where'd you disappear to?" He added, leaning closer to you as his somewhat threatening eyes made their way up and down your body. You now regretted dressing up the way you had..

You swallowed a lump in your throat and after a moment of getting your shit together your, slightly trembling, hand managed to push his hand of your leg. You hugged yourself and leaned away "Anywhere you aren't.." You mumbled and kept your eyes down. He laughed and leaned closer yet again.

"You know you missed me really babe." He said and put his arm around your waist, forcing you to sit pressed against him. Your heart was racing and now you were beginning to feel faint- you tried to push him off. But he kept you there- forcing you into a conversation with him.

After roughly five minutes of you trying to escape Jamie and his wandering hands you noticed Dean had gone and you cursed. You knew you needed to get to the room before him and mustering up all of your courage, you punched Jamie in the throat and slipped from his grip, running away. You heard him coughing and spluttering for a few seconds before he started to chase her "BITCH!" He bellowed in anger above the music.

You sprinted to the elevator with such speed that you slammed against the inside wall and you quickly fumbled to press the button for the second floor. You saw him appear in the hallway and quickly regretted your choice to not take the stairs. You regretted your choice to wear heels. He was running towards you and the doors were taking what seemed like forever to close.

It was straight out of some cliche film..

Then they finally the doors closed and you sighed in relief... But then they opened again and you realised he must have pressed the button outside. He walked in, a murderous look in his eyes, jaw clenched, bruised neck and fists clenched.

You glared and took a knife from under your dress, holding it up to him as he got closer. Then the doors closed behind him and you were trapped. With him.. Again.

A sudden courage flowed over you now however. You knew that all you had to do was survive this couple of minutes, get to the room and you'd be safe with Megan, Dean and Castiel and.. well.. Jamie would be absolutely fucked.

You took the first swing at him before he could even think to. You knew him too well, he'd take the first hit if given the chance.. and the second and the third, fourth, fifth and so on until you were a red, black and blue mess on the floor. You hit him right on the bridge nose with as much force as you could before kicking him against the wall. He took a second to brace himself "Come on darlin', play nice." he stood up and watched for you a moment, only to realise you weren't backing down this time. He cracked his knuckles "Right them, looks like we're taking a little trip down memory lane."

The doors opened again, minutes later and you walked out of the elevator, your hair scruffy from being pulled and the side of your face bruised, nose bleeding and lip busted. You were pretty sure there would be a bruise on your ribs too but you weren't too worried. You'd had worse injuries from hunting anyway. Way worse.

Jamie was unconscious on the floor, his face in a much worse state than yours. Which you were proud of, considering the size difference and the enclosed space you'd had to fight in, and lets not forget the dress!

You hesitated at the door of the hotel room, knowing everyone inside would freak out at the state you were in, especially Castiel. You took a breath and hesitantly opened the door, walking in with a passive expression. Your hands were still trembling, your knuckles slightly bruised and dotted with Jamie's blood.

**🐝Forty-Five Minutes Earlier / Megan's POV🐝**

Megan checked them into the designated room using the cover story she mentioned outside. She made Castiel hold her hand, which clearly made him extremely uncomfortable. He however reluctantly complied. Megan was doing it not only for the sake of the cover though, in her own weird way she was testing him, gauging his reaction around other women. What she saw pleased her greatly. Cas was about as genuine as it got and clearly, he hopeless fallen hard for her sister.

They got to the room and Megan used to the key to open it. You were right, this floor seemed rather quiet. Good for them, fewer possible witnesses. Probably good for the wolves too. She wondered how many they were up against, a lone wolf or a pack?

After Cas went in, she closed the door behind him but didn't lock it.

"So, have you and Y/N, like, you know, done it yet?" She casually asked Cas while looking around the room.

"Done what?" Cas responded with a frown on his face.

"You know, IT."

"No, I don't know it."

Megan looked at him, was he really that innocent, "Sex, have you had sex with Y/N yet." She just asked him straightforward.

"Oh, uh, no we haven't," Cas replied.

"Do you want to?" Megan realised innuendo was not going to work with him, it was best to be straightforward.

"If that is what Y/N wants, then yes. Honestly, being in her company is all I need to make me happy." Cas got a faraway look in his eye as he pictured being with you. How much he had enjoyed watching a movie with you.

"Well, just don't forget to ask Dean about condoms before you have sex." Megan reminded him.

**🐝Some time later🐝**

After cleaning her blade for the 10th time, Megan was starting to get restless. She held up her blade to the light inspecting it. A sudden thought hit her, "Do you have a weapon, or do you just always, uh, burn people?"

Castiel looked at Megan, "You mean smite? No, I don't always smite, it takes a fair amount of energy to smite. It also doesn't really work against other angels, unless it's an archangel doing the smiting. I mostly use this."

He let his angel blade slip from his sleeve and into his hand. Megan had a look of keen interest on her face. "What's that?" She asked.

"It's an angel blade. It can kill demons as well as angels, and a few other supernatural creatures." Cas explained to her.

"You don't happen to have a spare do you?" Megan asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Cas responded. Her question brought up the impending civil war in heaven. There would likely be many spare angel blades around if this war broke out as he feared it would. He would have to leave after this hunt to see what he could do to prevent Raphael from taking over heaven and restarting the apocalypse. He did not relish the thought of leaving you, but what choice did he have. If he didn't, there may not be a world for you to live in.

Castiel looked up at the door as it opened and Dean walked in with an unknown woman. He frowned, you hadn't called him to let them know. Even as Dean shoved the woman into the room, he couldn't less about her, his immediate thoughts were of you and if you were okay,

"Dean, where is Y/N?" He asked.

Megan looked at the door wide eyed, this definitely was not part of the plan! As Dean shoved the woman in Megan did a spinning back kick to her jaw hoping to knock her out or at least wobble her enough for them to get the jump. They would need to know if there is a pack in operation or if it was only her. They wouldn't be able to do that if they outright killed her.

The woman stumbled and growled at Megan, baring her teeth and charging at her.

Dean was too confused by Castiel's question to realise she'd run at Megan at first but as soon as he realised he was by Megan's side, ripping the woman off her. She punched him- she was surprisingly strong and he hadn't braced himself for it. "Help us tie her up them we'll look." He called to Cas.

Megan immediately retaliated against the werewolf slashing at her with a slivered blade. The werewolf held up her arm and yelped in surprise as she felt the wound sizzle, "Hunters!" she growled.

Dean getting struck, along with the woman's yelp seemed to bring Cas back the present situation. He picked up the baseball bat Megan and taken out of her duffel back earlier and swung with a fair amount of force at the back of the werewolf woman's head.

His aim was true and the bat splintered from the sheer force of the blow. The werewolf made a dull thud as her body hit the motel room floor. Megan stared at Castiel in disbelief, wondering if the werewolf could survive that and also slightly lamenting that her favourite bat was now kindling wood scattered across the room.

He took out his phone and immediately dialled your number, ignoring the shocked eyes on him.

Dean stared in shock at Castiel and looked at the bat on the floor with wide eyes "What the- How? You-" he mumbled and looked at Megan with the same look she had before going over to the woman to see if she was still alive. He knelt by the woman but two fingers against the pulse point on her neck. Dean nodded "She's alive.. but with head trauma that bad who the hell knows how long for." He muttered.

"She isn't answering." Castiel looked at Dean and Megan. He didn't understand their stunned state.

"That... Was my favourite bat... Was..." Megan was still in shock. Then Castiel's words sank in. "What?! Something must be up. Dean and I will handle what's left of Wolf girl." Megan looked at the body, "If she is still alive" She mumbled.

Castiel nodded and started towards the door. Just before he got to it, it opened and you walked in, your face and hands bruised and bloody.

"Y/N..." Cas looked at you, horrified, then his face went completely blank and his eyes glowed briefly. "Who did this to you. Where are they."

"Shit.. Y/N? What the hell happened?!" Dean asked, his anger clear from the low and blunt tone. He thought of you like a little sister and anyone who messed with a Winchester's family rarely made it out in one piece. He walked over to stand beside Cas. His eyes were narrowed and hard. Then he noticed the strap on her dress had broke and you'd had to tie the two ends together to keep it up and his jaw clenched, his anger rising to unimaginable levels.

Megan stood trembling. She was barely containing herself when she saw you.

"Where." Is all she whispered through clenched teeth while checking her gun.


	21. "Conversation"

**Trigger warning :** Mentions of abuse and features a panic attack

🐝

"Where." Is all she whispered through clenched teeth while checking her gun. "They won't get away for long. I will find them. I will make sure their hands touch nothing ever again."

Castiel placed his two fingers on your forehead and healed your injuries before embracing you protectively. He had seen the damage this small human could inflict and was very concerned that something could have gotten the jump on you in that manner. You wrapped your arms tightly around him, burying your face into his chest. You held onto him like your life depended on it. His concern for you far outweighed his need to inflict retribution in that moment. "Was there another werewolf?"

You at Castiel's question and after a moment of thought you sighed and your shoulders sagged in defeat- you couldn't lie to them. "No..." You breathed and turned your head to the side, your cheek against his chest as you looked at the floor "It was Jamie.." you admitted quietly and closed your eyes "He's in the elevator..."

Dean didn't waste a second, the moment he heard where the scumbag was, he was out the door. Megan was hot on Dean's heels. Werewolf all but forgotten, she would finally have the chance to 'speak' to Jamie about his behaviour. She suddenly regretted not having taken a machete with her. Chopping off his hands, finger by finger, then at the wrist, would be a good start to their 'conversation'.

Even though Cas wanted retribution, the way you were clinging to him told him that this was far more important right now. He just held you, "I've got you now. Nobody will hurt you while I'm here." It wasn't an idle promise.

You nodded and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath and letting yourself relax for the first time since they got to this club. "I know." You breathed softly, unable to do anything but hold onto him. You realised Megan and Dean had gone and out of concern for your sister, you hesitantly pulled away from the hug, but held onto his hand for comfort and peered around the door at them.

Cas looked at you, "Don't worry about them." He said softly, "Rather them than me" He added, knowing he would do far worse to Jamie. The kind of things that would make Crowley cringe and Alistair proud.

You barely registered what he was saying. You were too preoccupied watching down the hallway as Megan and Dean charged towards your ex. Jamie had woken up a few moments before Dean and Megan got to the elevator, his eyes widened seeing them. He knew he was in trouble now, he wasn't that dumb. After what had happened last time he'd seen Dean- he never wanted to see him again and Megan.. she'd always been fierce. He ran from the elevator before they could reach it and he ran for the stairs.

Castiel looked over at where the werewolf still lay. "Maybe we should do something about that." He gestured at the bloody splinter covered woman, hoping it would distract her a little and help her to worry less.

You nodded slightly and looked over "Maybe we should tie her up, question her when she wakes up." You then noticed the broken bat "Jesus.. IF she wakes up." You added, wondering who had the strength to break a bat-

Dean pulled out his gun in a second and shot his foot, not caring who heard. Jamie deserved what he was going to get and he'd do anything to stop him getting away "We're gonna have a little conversation you son of a bitch."

When you heard the shot you flinched and your eyes widened, terrified that something had happened to Megan or Dean. You, being as reckless as ever, ran into the hallway to see what happened. You gave a sigh of relief when you saw they were okay.. but you decided to stay and watch.. a small part of you got pleasure from seeing Jamie suffer.

Dean got a shot off before Megan did, but that didn't stop her. She ran full speed at Jamie even as he fell from the shot to his foot. Aiming for a lower rib/abdominal area she came at him with a full running kick. She was happy that she had worn her steel toed boots this evening.

Dean let Megan do her thing, knowing she needed to let out her anger more than he did, he'd already had his turn to beat the shit out of him. He didn't usually take pleasure in seeing a human in pain, but Jamie? Seeing him suffer was more satisfying than any monster he'd hunted.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Megan raged at him as she kicked him again, this time between his legs as solidly as she could manage. She took out her gun and clicked off the safety aiming it straight at Jamie's head.

Dean put a hand on Megan's "Not now.. let him suffer first. The shitbag deserves it." He said lowly.

Megan hesitated, she desperately wanted to end him forever laying a hand on you. But Dean was right, a quick death was too easy. She expelled her anger instead by using the butt of her gun to punch him in the face, or what was left of it after you, Megan and Dean had all used it as a punching bag.

Castiel bound up the werewolf woman hastily and went after you. He found you watching and stood beside you "I could make him suffer far worse than he could imagine possible." He said quietly, "You need only say the word."

It was clear that it was taking every fibre of his being to maintain some control.

You looked over at him and hesitated. "I-I..." You mumbled and looked down. You knew he wasn't lying, after what he'd done with your ribs you knew he could hurt him. But even after all Jamie done, you weren't the kind of person to ever want anyone to hurt... But god did he deserve it. Every man like him did. You were quite for a long moment as you silently thought over everything he'd done to you and his other Ex's.. You wanted him to learn his lesson. You wanted to make sure he'd never to anything like this again. You gave a small nod "Do it..." you breathed, your voice barely audible.

Megan still punching Jamie like there was no tomorrow, when Cas grabbed her wrist. His face was emotionless. Megan realised that he too would probably have a bone to pick with Jamie. Not to mention that look scared her slightly after seeing what he did with her bat earlier. So she stepped back and allowed him full reign. He released Megan's wrist as she stepped aside. He grabbed Jamie by the neck and lifted him until the air like he was made of straw.

"Humans like you deserve to know the feeling of the suffering you inflict on others. But I know that even then you would not change." He said coldly, his expression rough and terrifying to anyone that could see it. His eyes glowed for a moment and Jamie began writing in pain, choked cries of pain and protest failing to escape due to Castiel's grip around his throat.

Megan stared hard at the situation. Part of her was revelling in his pain. But with every passing second watching Cas torture Jamie, a pit was opening in her stomach. Soon her mind has replaced Cas with her own possessed hands choking and torturing. She felt as though she was standing at the edge of an abyss teetering dangerously.

You stared as you watched him, your heart was racing. You felt frozen, you didn't know what to do. The smallest part of you was enjoying seeing Jamie in pain... But... To know that it was Castiel who was hurting him.. seeing him like that.. you couldn't watch it. You rushed back into the apartment and sat on the floor, against the front door. Your head was spinning. The combination of events overwhelming you more than anything you'd experienced. You tried to focus on you breathing, but everything hit you at once and all you could focus on was how the room seemed to be moving as if you were drunk, your ears were ringing and your head felt heavy. There was a burning sensation in your chest as your breaths breaths left you short and rapid, without rhythm. You began feeling dizzy- like you might pass out.. You lent forward, placing your hands on the floor in front of you and you clenched your eyes shut, trying to stop the room from spinning.

🐝

Castiel wanted to break his neck, right there and then. But he saw you flee into the room out of the corner of his eye. He immediately stopped. But he still held Jamie a loft.

Dean watched Jamie as he squirmed in Castiel's grip, tugging at his hands, crying and spluttering. Dean looked at Megan, noticing she seemed off "Want me to do the honours?" Before Megan respond to Dean's question, Cas disappeared along with Jamie.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, completely surprised. She snapped her head to Dean for explanation.

Dean hesitated and stepped forward "Cas?" He called before sighing and putting away his gun "I don't know where the hell he's gone or what the hell he's doing with Jamie. But I hope he makes him suffer." He grumbled and looked around before beginning to make his way to the room. He tried to open the door, but couldn't cause you were in the way on the door "Y/N?" He called and leaned closer to the door, hearing your wheezing and rapid breathing, he immediately knew what was happening, it had happened a few times while you were "Hey, let us in and we'll try and help."

Megan knocked on the door, "Y/N, you need to move away from the door so we can get in and help. Cas took Jamie away, everything is okay now."

"Y/N! Are you hurt? What's wrong?!" Castiel's panicked voice suddenly spoke beside you and you flinched and looked up at him. You still couldn't breathe right and your head was spinning, her eyes half lidded, with tears filling them. You didn't know what to do. You felt totally helpless. Usually calming down was easier, but you'd gotten so overwhelmed you felt like you were on the brink of passing out. You tried to tell him what was wrong, but you couldn't get the words out.

Luckily Dean heard Castiel and knocked on the door to get his attention "Cas. She's having a panic attack, you need to try and help her breath or move her so we can get in." He called to him through the door. Cas decided to do both things simultaneously. He scooped you up into his arms and walked over the bed. He sat down and turned you to look at him.

"Hey, look at me. It's okay. Breathe with me."

The second Castiel moved you, Megan was through that door like a flash. However when she saw Castiel cradling you, she knew you were in the best possible hands.

Megan stood staring, feeling somewhat useless.

Dean watched for a moment as Cas helped you and then he walked over to the tied up werewolf. He checked her pulse again and have a small nod, relieved she was still alive. They needed her for information.

You kept your eyes on him and tried copying his breaths, it took you a few minutes but gradually your breathing evened out and slowed down to its normal pace. You let your head fall to rest against his chest, you were exhausted. You felt safe with Castiel. Even after seeing what he was capable of, you believed him when he said he'd never willingly hurt you. You trusted him unconditionally and you were thankful to have him in your life. You'd never known you needed him until now. Sure, Megan and Dean helped too and you trusted them- But it was a different kind of connection.

You looked at the floor and mumbled "Sorry" to them all quietly.

Dean returned to Megan's side, he frowned deeply when you spoke "What are you sorry for?"

"For messing up the plan.. the case. I- sorry.."

Castiel held you gently, resting his hand on your head, gently stroking your hair. So strong and yet so fragile. So beautiful and kind. He wished with his whole being to love and protect you. Which made his decision to oppose Raphael both clear and painful. He would have to leave your side for a while. But it needed to be done.

"The case is fine. I'm guessing by the fact that no cops have shown that nobody even heard the shot. We still got the wolf bitch and she is alive for the moment." Megan reassured you with a faint attempt of a reassuring smile.

You nodded and sighed, closing your eyes and burying your face into Castiel's chest. "What did you guys do with him?"

Dean looked at Cas "That's a good question. Cas why don't you answer that?"

"I- took him to a place where he can live out the remainder of his life in penance for his behaviour." Cas replied, looking between everyone in the room.

Megan frowned, "And that place would be where exactly?" A tone of annoyance was evident in her voice.

"A remote monastery in the Italian mountainside. The Abbot is a friend of sorts. I don't know if he knows Italian but the Abbot's walking stick will communicate directions adequately if he fails to complete his assigned chores. The monastery believes in hard work of the luxuries offered by modern living."

Megan raised an eyebrow, not sure if she should laugh or not. In a way that would be torture in its own right.

You hesitated and raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning in Castiel's arms to face the others "Well that's better than letting him get out the easy way I guess."

Dean nodded in agreement "Well I hope he suffers there.. and at least in Italy he had no way to get to Y/N." He said and then looked around "So now what? Are we just gonna sit around and wait for wolfy to wake up? If she even does."

Megan went over to the werewolf and nudged her with a foot. "Geez Cas you really did a number on her." She took out her silvered blade and pressed it against the werewolf's face in an attempt to wake her.

Dean watched her and frowned as she seemed to groan and move her head slightly but didn't wake up. He looked at her head where Cas hit her "She's healing.. but slowly. It might take a while until she comes to."

Castiel hugged you and softly, "You are too kind and too pure. I was worried that you may consider his death something you are responsible for. This way your hands are clean. All of ours are. And he has a shot of redemption. Whether he takes it or not is his call. Either way he is far way and will not be able to harm you or come near you." He whispered so only you could hear.

You smiled up at him, feeling something stirring in your chest at his words. He was just.. so kind- you couldn't not be happy around him. Everything he said and did just made you feel so special and loved and safe. You didn't even know what to say to you sat up slightly and lightly kissed him while Megan and Dean were somewhat distracted.

Castiel blushed lightly at the kiss. "If you ever change your mind about him though, I will finish what I started. Remember, his life is in your hands now. He has no power over you. Or even his own fate." He gently kissed your forehead.

"I could probably go back down to the club and see if there are anymore werewolves?" Dean suggested and Castiel's arms tightened protectively around you.

"Alone?" Megan asked, cause she sure as hell wasn't letting you go back down again. "There may well be others, wolves usually work in packs after all."

"Yeah, alone. I think it would be best for Y/N to stay here and lay low for a bit." Dean said and shrugged, "I should be fine."

You nuzzled into Cas a little and looked at Dean, you tilted your head "Well.. what if Meg went with you? We could swap clothes? I know I'm small but this MAY have been your dress anyway." You said and chuckled "Safety pins are very handy when you're my size."

"I agree on Y/N staying here with Cas and babysitting comatose back there. But going at it alone with several werewolves possibly prowling about is a stupid idea." Megan looked over at her. "You're kidding right? No ways. I'll go to the club, but I'm not going to squeeze that dress. Did you seriously find that in my closet??"

You nodded with a slight grin. Castiel nodded, "I will stay with Y/N. We will keep watch until the werewolf wakes up." There was definitely no way he was going to let you leave his sight until the hunt was good and over and they were home safely.

"If it is a pack, going alone, especially with this werewolf's scent on you may very well be suicidal Dean."

Dean shrugged "Yeah well, it's risky and stupid but isn't everything we do?" He replied and looked at Megan "You sure you don't wanna dress up?" He asked with a grin and a sneaky wink, he kinda wanted to see her in that dress.

You watched them and after a moment you got up "I'm going to the bathroom." You told Cas so he wouldn't worry. He stood up to go with you and then he remembered human protocols and reluctantly sat back down looking like he was going to have his own mini panic attack.

Megan groaned, she knew you were being smart. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb in her current clothing which was definitely not club worthy "Fiiiine, I'll wear the dress."

You laughed at Megan and nodded "Alright, I'm going to the toilet anyway so I'll throw the dress out to you and you give me your clothes." You said and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean nodded and then frowned and pointed to Megan "Wait where will you change?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to change in the passage way." Megan said as took out her gun and placed it on the table then she took off her jacket.

Cas watched you disappear into the bathroom. It was taking a lot from him to not simply teleport there. Then Megan began undressing... "Uh..." He knew that this was not normal human protocol.

Dean frowned "Wha- uh.. okay?" He said and looked over at the door as you peeked around and held the dress out as you hid behind the door.

"Hurry up, I'm cold." You huffed, wanting someone to give Megan the dress so you could get Megan's clothes. You saw Castiel across the room and a light blush appeared on your cheeks.

Cas immediately went over and took the dress from her. "I could warm you." He said concerned.

Megan had stripped off her shirt and was undoing the belt to her jeans. She had her back facing to Dean and the rest of the room. Her boots were already off and her boot knife lay next to her gun. Dean looked away from Megan as she changed. He was fighting all of his instincts that wanted to take a quick peek. He bit his lip and wandered to the door, his eyes on the ground.

You laughed softly and shook your head "No, it's fine. Can you give the dress to Megan?" You asked, your cheeks heating up even more "Then give her clothes to me? The only reason I'm cold is cause I'm not wearing much right now."

Cas nodded and took the dress. He placed it down next to Megan's clothes and then picked Megan's clothes. He didn't even register Megan standing in her underwear and bra with her hand out for the dress.

Megan raised an eyebrow as she watched Cas go right past her. He was focused entirely on getting her clothes. "Well okay then." Megan mumbled to herself as she got ignored by Cas. Clearly he was all yours at the moment. She picked up the dress, glancing over at Dean. He was being the perfect gentleman. It was probably a major exercise of self-control on his part. She would not have minded if he did, but his gesture meant a lot. She smiled to herself before slipping the dress over her head and shimmying it down.

You smiled as Castiel gave you Megan's clothes and thanked him, taking them before disappearing back behind the door. You slipped the jacket on to warm up but you wanted to take your makeup off first, it was running and you looked like a panda and it felt uncomfortable.

Dean glanced at Megan as she finished putting the dress on and he nodded "Looking good" He spoke up, with a wink and a grin. "Are you ready to go now?"

The dress was a bit shorter than she would have liked but she couldn't help but smile at Dean's compliment "Gimme a second. Y/N, shoes please and thigh holster."

Castiel was still standing by the door, like a guard, listening to your movements inside. "Are you warm now?" He asked, concerned.

You chuckled lightly at Castiel's question "A little but I'm not fully dressed yet." You replied and opened the door slightly, holding out what Megan had asked for.

Dean waited by the door patiently for Megan and now she was dressed, he couldn't help but discreetly check her out. Megan slipped on the shoes. She then lifted the dress and fixed the thigh holster, purposely slow, so that Dean could get a good eyeful of her legs. He bit his lip softly and then looked away. She then slipped in the blade and smiled at him, "Let's hit the club."

Castiel remained at the bathroom door. He gave their departure a basic acknowledgement but did not move.

Dean hesitated and nodded, seeming slightly flustered "Alright. You certainly took your time." He joked and opened the door, gesturing out "Ladies first."

A few minutes after they'd left, you were still washing your face over the sink to get your makeup off.


	22. Funky town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut warning

Castiel took a few paces back and forth at the bathroom door. His anxiety was building given the evening's events. He couldn't see you and because of the warding, he couldn't sense you either. Suddenly his anxiety built to the point where he just acted before thinking. He flew into the bathroom, appearing there suddenly.

You finished taking off your makeup, you looked up at the mirror to make sure you'd gotten it all off. You didn't see him but you saw his shadow and your instincts took over and you turned, punching him in the stomach. You quickly realised it was Castiel and your eyes widened "Jesus. Cas?! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" You asked quickly. You were sure that your hit had hurt your hand more than his stomach, but you wanted to check. You didn't realise what you were wearing at first. The way you were standing he could almost see everything, the loose jacket and small bra didn't exactly leave much to imagination.

Castiel didn't even flinched as you punched him. "Y/N." was all he said, in relief, as he stepped forward and embraced you.

As his hands slipped under the jacket and around your waist it suddenly registered that you weren't fully clothed and he had entered unbidden. He remembered Dean yelling at him about this before. Castiel immediately released you and took a step back placing his hand over his eyes. "I- I am so sorry. I didn't realise- I didn't mean to- I was just worried, it was too quiet." He stumbled over his words, before giving up trying to express himself verbally.

"I'll leave." He said and turned and walked. Unfortunately for him he walked straight into the closed door.

You couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he walked into the door and you quickly dried your face, before walking over to him. You softly moved them away from his face, looking up at him with pink cheeks and a soft smile. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to.. and I don't mind." You told him.

As you moved Cas' hand away, he knew you would very clearly see just how red his face was.

He finally allowed himself to open his eyes and look at you. He thought you were a vision, mostly unfettered by clothing you took his breath away, "So beautiful..." came from his lips without thought as he stood, captivated.

Your smile widened at his blush and he raised an eyebrow "Really?.. I don't have any makeup on though-" you replied, clearly self conscious about the way you looked. You always had been. Especially of all the scars that littered your body from hunts. Especially a rather large and dark looking one on your stomach. You hoped he wouldn't bring it up, you weren't ready for that conversation.

Unexpectedly, you didn't feel uncomfortable standing like this, almost nude, in front of Cas while he very obviously looked at your body. You had thought it would be more awkward but.. no. You felt completely relaxed, shy of course; but you didn't feel the need to immediately cover yourself up and run, in embarrassment, like you did around anyone else that had ever seen you like this.

"Yes, really." He looked at her with genuinely loving and honest eyes. "Make-up is not needed. You are beautiful either way."Cas wanted to reach out and touch you. Run his hand over your skin. Drink in all the beauty. But he would not dare do so unless invited. He was still aware of the last time he initiated and he didn't want to make you uncomfortable again.

You smiled at him happily and stepped closer, you put your hands on the back of his neck and softly pulled him down to kiss him. He happily allowed you to do so. H closed his eyes, heightening his other senses in the process.

He gently pressed his lips against yours. Your lips were so soft, he still found it hard to believe. He embraced you once again, but made sure to do so over the jacket in case you weren't ready for that yet.

After a few minutes, you pulled away slightly and looked at him "It's okay." You said softly, noticing his hesitation about putting his hands on your bare skin. You then returned your lips to his, closing your eyes. Your heart was racing, your cheeks a dark shade of red.

Castiel's heart was pounding. In fact it felt close to breaking out of his rib cage. His hands hesitantly slipped under your jacket and rested on your bare skin. The feeling was beyond description. You marvelled at how soft and gentle his hand were, they make your skin tingle.

He softly kissed your lips, first focusing on your upper lip, before giving your lower lip attention, then playing on each in turn. The pounding in your ears became deafening as his hands reached around your tiny waist and slightly up your back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer so your bodies were pressed together.

As you pressed herself against his vessel, Cas thought for a moment he was going into cardiac arrest.

It was only once he actually realised he was holding his breath and allowed himself to breathe again did his chest pain subside. You were so small, but you had this overwhelmingly powerful effect on him. And he wanted more.

You could tell he was taking it slow for you and you appreciated that. But his actions today had proved to you how serious he was about your relationship and you were willing to go further with him.

You tightened your arms around his neck tighter and lifted yourself off the ground, wrapping your legs around his waist, Castiel's hands easily and instinctively supported you. One hand under each of your buttocks. To him you weighed almost nothing.

He felt you part your lips and saw it as an invitation. He gently parted his own, deepening his kiss and allowing his tongue to momentarily flit across your lips almost in a way a polite query.

You made a soft noise of pleasure and allowed your tongue moved to meet his. Your hands reached up to tangle in his hair. Your heart was racing like never before, you felt like it would soon burst free from your chest like in the cartoons.

**🐝15 minutes later🐝**

Things were starting to get heated between them, Castiel's trench coat was now on the floor, along with the suit jacket. Your hands moving over his body, on top of the shirt you wished was gone. In the short space of time, you'd left and received several hickeys. Your hair was messy and you were pressed against the wall again. This time you actually wanted it to go further... But then you caught sight of the clock on the wall as you tilted your head back for Cas to get better access to your neck. You frowned, concern seeping into your heart "Cas- wait.. it's been fifteen minutes.. shouldn't they be back by now?" You asked, through soft pants.

Cas was panting heavily. It took him several seconds to even register what you'd said. "What?" He breathed. He had never felt like this before. He wanted to continue... For it not to end... But the look on your face immediately grounded him.

"It has been a while. Perhaps they are not finding another? Maybe it is only a lone wolf?" He tried to reason it out. But his instincts were already telling him otherwise.

You nodded "I know.. I know. It's a possibility but I know Megan. She would've called to check in by now.." you replied and kissed his cheek lovingly "I hate to stop this-" you added, referring to the heated make out session "But I should probably call one of them to see if they're okay.." you looked into his eyes with a apologetic- but worried look.

He nodded, he didn't want to stop either, but the safety of Dean and Megan came first. They had come here to hunt. Cas gave you one last, short and sweet, kiss before gently putting you down.

You smiled softly at his quick kiss and you picked your phone up off the counter, adjusting the jacket as you tried to calm down from your high. You found Dean's contact and called him, holding your phone to your ear as you lent back against the counter, anxiously chewing your lip.

Dean picked up and you sat up slightly "Dean? Where are you? Are you guys okay?" You asked quickly.

"Yeah, we just took a breather outside. It's funky town in that club."

You raised an eyebrow a fraction. You remembered Sam and Dean used that term when one had a gun to their head and or was being held hostage. You immediately got the message "Alright, well don't have too much fun." You answered, putting on a laugh. You hung up and looked at Cas "We've got to go. They got caught." You told him in a rush and picked up Megan's jeans.

"What?! Are you sure?" Cas was immediately on high alert. He threw on his tie loosely and pulled his coat on checking to make sure his blade was ready.

You nodded as you pulled the jeans on. "Yeah.. I'm sure." You replied. The jeans were way to long, so you leaned down and cuffed them. You took the jacket off before slipping on the T-shirt, which hung loosely off your frame and then you put the jacket back on. "Sam and Dean used to use code words sometimes and Dean just used one that means he's being held hostage. But.. I'm not sure how we're going to find them." You opened the bathroom door and walked out, walking around the room and starting to gather up the knives and guns that had been left. "Either way.. we should probably find them quick- Deans phone!" You realised you could probably track his phone so you took yours out and quickly went to work.

Castiel had actually been eyeing the unconscious werewolf on the floor, wondering if he could somehow beat the information out, or perhaps even extract it with his angelic abilities. Then you seemed to have thought of something. He peered over your shoulder, watching you work. Beautiful, strong and smart. You were constantly surprising him in the best possible ways.

After a few painful minutes you found something and nodded "Alright, come on then." You took his hand, making your way to the door. When you were out, you locked the door so the werewolf they had trapped couldn't get out and no one could get in. You held the phone in one hand and Castiel's in the other.

You both soon got to the room and you could hear Dean and a woman talking. You looked over at Castiel and pocked your phone, taking a gun out and letting his hand go, you took a knife out too for extra back up. "Ready?" You asked him quietly.

Cas nodded at you, his blade was ready. You were taking command of the situation and he couldn't help but feel some level of pride. He wanted to ask you to let him go alone, but he already knew you would never let that happen. "Stay safe please." He whispered softly.

You gave him a soft smile and pecked his lips "You too." You whispered back.

You held your gun up before pushing the door open. You were surprised to see so many of them. You hastily shot the few closest to Megan and Dean. After all, the Winchester's shoot first and ask questions later right? That had kind of rubbed off on you since you'd been hunting with them. You made your way into the room and over to Megan, replacing your gun with your knife and you started to quickly cut the ropes around her wrists.

Dean was relieved to see that you remembered the code word. He watched the two of his friends storm in and take out a few of the bitches that had managed to hold them hostage. He had managed to somehow untie his hands and he reached for his gun.

As you were cutting away the ropes she was about to yell a warning to you but the woman sneaking up on you dropped dead before she could. She looked over to see Dean had gotten free.

Of course he did, he was a Winchester after all, she thought to herself.

As soon as you had released Megan you were on your feet and aimed at the last werewolf. There was only a seconds hesitation before a shot rang out and it was dead on the floor. You turned to the one Castiel was dealing with but you didn't want to shoot in case you hit him so you let him handle it.

The werewolf dropped with a thud. Cas looked to see if you were okay. He saw no injuries on you or Dean or Megan. He stepped over the werewolf's corpse to your side. Watching the door in case more should appear.

"Damn, I didn't get a single kill in." Megan moped. However now that the danger had past, Dean's behaviour during the whole scenario and even at this very moment was starting to sink in on a new level, he must have found a way to slip a message to you..

You looked around at them and sighed, regretting killing them all in case there were more hiding somewhere. You looked at Megan and Dean, checking them over before chuckling at Megan's comment. "We should probably try to wake the werewolf upstairs up to see if this is all of them."

Dean nodded "I second that." He said and walked to the door, opening and immediately stopping, seeing another four women there "More? Jesus, where did all of you come from?" He grumbled and backed off slightly "Megan looks like your wish will come true." He joked and lifted his gun up

"Good, I was starting to feel a little too much like a useless damsel." She lifted the dress and got her knife ready. She really needed to blow off some steam.

Castiel instinctively stepped between you and the new woman who seemed too interested in you for his liking . Without a hint of hesitation or fear he walked up to the first werewolf.

You decided to let them handle the newcomers. You kept watch behind them to check they weren't being snuck up on.

Megan slashed at the first werewolf across the face. The woman screamed as the silver burned and clutched at her ruined eye.

The second werewolf slashed at Megan with her claws. Megan easily avoided the attack and did a sweeping low kick. The werewolf was knocked off her feet. In an instant Megan was on top of her, with a knee on her abdomen and a swift strike of the silver blade to the heart.

Dean shot one of them in the head and she collapsed in a bloody heap.

Castiel grabbed the werewolf that charged him by the throat. The wolf bitch tried desperately to break the grip but found him far stronger than a human. A few seconds later the tip on an angel blade appeared out of her back and she went limp. He dropped the corpse of the werewolf and glanced across the room to see you safely standing with Dean. He looked at Megan.

Megan got to her feet and hear movement to her right. This time she wasn't quite quick enough as the werewolf's claws raked across part of her shoulder and bicep.

Megan swore a string of obscenities that would make a seasoned sailor blush. Her darker side suddenly surfaced, the facial expression changed completely. A smile was on her lips. The kind of smile that turned your blood cold.

Megan circled the werewolf, using the blinded eye to her advantage. She waited for the opening and went in. But there would be no clean kill for this one. Instead holding the blade parallel to her wrist she sliced upwards from the werewolf's thigh all the way to her breast. As the woman reeled backwards Megan kicked them to the floor. She was covered in werewolf blood mixed with her own blood. She knelt on the werewolf's chest. Then taking her time, sliced the werewolf's throat deeply and widely. Knowing that death would elude the monster and taking pleasure in its gurgling noises.

You watched Megan with in horror, you tilted your head slightly. You never remembered Megan being this violent or.. blood thirsty.. She looked like she was enjoying this and it made your whole body go cold. You swallowed a lump in your throat as you watched her. You glanced at Dean.

He returned your look- he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

You were fine with killing monsters and all that.. but making them suffer like Megan was- Taking pleasure in it... You weren't okay with that. You stepped forward and without a word, shot the werewolf dead, putting her out of her misery. Your expression blank.

Megan turned to look at who had just spoiled her fun, her expression was one of anger until she saw you. She looked back down at the werewolf as if suddenly becoming aware of her actions. She stood up and wordlessly dropped the knife from her bloody hands. Feeling sick to her stomach.

Cas stared at Megan, battles were bound to be bloody. But her actions had crossed that line. He could tell both you and Dean were as stunned as himself.

You stayed silent, you just put your gun away and glanced around the room, wondering what to do with all the bodies.

Dean cleared his throat and also put his weapon away. He checked for cameras before sighing "We should be clear to leave, we didn't leave anything that links to us.. But, we probably shouldn't stay here much longer. Shall we take the woman upstairs to the cabin and leave?" He asked, trying to change the topic from what they'd all just witnessed.

You nodded and walked ahead of them to their room. You didn't say anything and your expression remained emotionless.. something was definitely up with her sister.


	23. The truth about the dark side

Megan made her way towards the door. But had to stop and lean against the wall after only a few steps. She leaned against her arm, head down and emptied out the contents of her stomach.

Castiel looked at Dean. He had been hunting enough to know which evidence was important to dispose of. "I'll handle evidence clean up." He said quietly. He looked over at Megan who started a second bout of violently throwing up. "What she did..."

Dean ignored Cas's words and went over to Megan and put his hand on her shoulder "Hey.. you okay?" He asked softly. He looked over at Castiel and nodded in acknowledgement that he said he'd clean up.

Megan tried to steady her breathing. She felt Dean's hand and only just heard his voice over the ringing in her ears. "No" She whispered. Her legs were shaky even as she leaned on the wall for support, "I need to get out of here. I need to shower."

She wasn't even registering the gashes on her shoulder and arm as they bled. It was difficult to tell her blood from that of the werewolves.

Castiel used his abilities to burn away any evidence they may have inadvertently left behind. Though usually, they were fairly careful anyway. When he was done he looked up. He saw Megan and Dean but you were nowhere to be seen. His felt a blip of panic and took a large amount of willpower to contain it. He took out his phone and looked up your number. He couldn't help but smile at the contact photo. He dialed the number.

Dean watched Megan, he sighed and before she could protest he picked her up; One arm under her legs and one under her back, he believed this was called bridal style or something cheesy like that. "Right, come on then tiny." He said and began carrying her to their room.

Megan felt too drained to offer physical resistance. She also knew that she probably wasn't going to make to the room unassisted either.

"If you get puke on you, you only have yourself to blame" She attempted to joke weakly. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes as her vision swam.

Megan was horrified at her actions and emotions. She had purposely tortured for no other reason than to get pleasure from causing suffering. That wasn't her, she had never been like that. She never took pleasure in causing pain and had always killed monster with as much mercy and swiftness as could be managed. Yet tonight... Her hand grabbed Dean's shirt just thinking about it.

Dean looked down at her as she clung to his shirt. He didn't reply, he could tell she wasn't in a talking mood. Besides, a mixture of her blood and the werewolves blood was all over him now. He walked into the elevator and used his foot to click the button for the second floor.

"What have I become?" Megan asked Dean softly as they stood in the elevator. She clenched her jaw as she fought back tears of horror. It's as though the demon that had control of her for almost a year had somehow tainted her, changed her, infused her with its own evil essence.

Dean looked down at her "I don't know.. Maybe being possessed for that long.. maybe it rubbed off on you a little. But you've only been back a few days.. hopefully you'll grow out of it."

"And what if I don't?" the thought scared her. She had to. She saw the look on your face. She would lose her sister and that would be worse than death.

Dean shook his head "You will.. You're strong. I believe you'll be fine." He replied and walked through the open door of their room, he raised an eyebrow seeing the three new dead bodies on the floor and you and Cas standing in the middle of the mayhem. He frowned

Megan clung to Dean both physically and to his words. She would have to be. As Dean walked through the door Megan couldn't bring herself to look at either of them.

🐝

When you got into the room you were pleasantly surprised to see the werewolf they'd previously captured awake and still tied up, glaring at you. "Ah. You're awake.." you uttered and walked over, checking she was still bound before standing about a meter away and crossing your arms in an attempt to be somewhat intimidating.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions. You'll probably want to tell me now, because trust me when my friends get here they won't be so nice and patient about getting your answers." She told her and watched her face, her glare didn't drop but you could tell she was considering. You glanced towards the splintered bat on the floor and her glare wavered.

"How many of you are there here?" You asked and dragged over a chair, sitting on it backwards, facing her with your arms resting on the back "I know there's more than 10.." you added.

The woman hesitated and clenched your jaw before sighing in defeat "There's about fifteen of us total.. twelve of us to get food.. three men for recruitment." She answered reluctantly. You raised an eyebrow "There are three men?" You asked "Hu.." So there was still another woman and three men left. Damn why were there so many of them.

You sighed in annoyance and looked at her "Who is your leader?" The werewolf growled again in response to your question"Why should I tell you? I've already said too much. You're going to kill me either way.." she grumbled.

You shrugged "You don't know that.. Like I said before, I'm not like the rest of them. If you give me the information I need then I may let you go.. But trust me, my friends won't feel so inclined." you lied flawlessly and leaned forward "So.. again... Who is your leader?" You asked slowly. The woman looked down at the floor, weighing out her options "A tall blond woman.. green eyes. Tattoo on her collarbone." She replied reluctantly.

You nodded, she was one of the many that you, Castiel, Megan and Dean had killed. You nodded and rubbed your face "Okay.. right.. Can you give me a description of the men and woman?" You asked hopefully.

But you only got a glare in return "I'm not telling you anything else, bitch. I can tell you've killed most of my family already by the look on your face.." She growled in frustration "God! I'm so stupid. I'd rather die than be the reason the rest of my family d-" You cut her off by shooting her. Delivering a quick death unlike the one Megan had previously delivered to the woman's kin. You hadn't wanted to kill her but if you didn't you knew more innocents would die at her hand. Plus you'd gotten the information they needed.

You hoped Castiel hadn't noticed you were gone yet, you knew he'd probably be panicking but since he hadn't randomly appeared out of nowhere you guessed he was too preoccupied clearing up bodies.

Your phone started ringing and you picked up after a moment when you saw Castiel's contact flash up on the screen. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, sorry I wondered off. I thought it would be best to interrogate the werewolf in our room alone.. and it worked for the most part." You told him and glanced at the now dead girl with a sigh, "There are still another four, three guys and one-" you were cut off by the door to the room slamming open and you turned, seeing the three guys you'd been told about. You cringed, could a girl never catch a break?

"If you could get your cute little angel butt up here that'd be helpful." You said quickly before throwing the phone onto the bed and replacing it with a silver knife as you ducked under a swipe from a short brunette man. You plunged your knife into his stomach and he cried out in pain.

A bald man grabbed you from behind, digging his claws into your shoulder and choked out cry of pain left your lips before he sent you flying backwards against the wall and that was the moment Castiel appeared in the room.

There was a thud and then you fell against the floor, winded. The remaining men stalked towards you as you laid there trying to get your breath back, blood seeping down your arm.

Seeing you get hurt seemed to fuel Cas into a rage. There was a sudden flash of light as he spread his wings in a show of power. One of them flinched in surprise. The bald one didn't have a chance to react though. Castiel had grabbed his face and his eye sockets and mouth glowed white hot as he was smote for daring to harm you.

You managed to sit upright after a moment and you leaned against the wall, holding your shoulder as blood seeped through your fingers. It didn't hurt as bad as you had expected, the blood was just annoying and staining Megan's jacket. You looked up as Castiel killed the bald man and you half closed your eyes from the brightness.

Castiel went to the wounded werewolf and used his angel blade to stab it through the heart. He then removed your knife from his stomach.

In this time the other werewolf had decided it would be best to escape and scrambled towards the door.

You managed to get your spare knife from your boot, softly growling in pain from the strain and you hastily composed yourself, then threw it at the werewolf, it got lodged in his skull and he collapsed. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Castiel turned to see the werewolf fall. He stepped over to it and stabbed it through the heart to be sure. The next moment he was at your side. He placed his hand on your shoulder, your jaw clenched slightly his touch hurting for only a moment, a soft glow appeared as he healed not only the gash but any bruising or other damage you may have sustained. He then gently picked you up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." You answered lightly and you couldn't help but give a soft smile at his protectiveness. "Are you?"

"I am unharmed. Angels do not get hurt easily." He kissed her cheek. You smiled brightly, the small display of affection making your insides feel like jelly. Your cheeks were lightly dusted with pink. He easily lifted you to your feet. In a way reluctant to put you down, but he did so anyway.

He turned to see Megan and Dean enter, both seemingly covered in blood.

"Dean what happened? Are you hurt?"

You looked worried when you saw Megan and Dean, but stayed quiet. You saw the way Megan could hardly look at you and it turned your butterflies into nausea.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think Megan got a bit cut up back there though." He said "She's gonna get cleaned up and then we should go.. What happened here?" He asked and frowned as he stepped over bodies to get to the bathroom.

Castiel nodded, he walked over to Megan intending on healing her.

"No." Megan refused flatly as he reached out. Cas hesitated, confused as to why she was refusing..

Megan just shook her head. Castiel dropped his hand and answered Dean, "It seems there were more." Cas turned to you. "Is this all of them?"

You shook your head "There's one more woman." You told them with an annoyed sigh. You sat on the bed, rubbing your face.

Dean carried Megan into the bathroom so she could shower and he could help her with her wounds.

Castiel sat down next to you. "Are you alright?" He took your hand into his. "I am sure we will find the last werewolf. There is no need to worry about that." You lent your head on his shoulder and looked up at him with a soft sigh

"Yeah.. I'm just worried about Megan.." You admitted quietly.

He put his arm around you comfortingly "You mean her actions this evening. I agree, they were.. disturbing. Perhaps there are some unexpected side effects to remaining possessed for such an extended period. I honestly haven't heard of such a situation. So I'm afraid it is unfamiliar territory for me as well."

You eyes widened and you pulled away to look at him "What?!" You whisper shouted, "She was possessed?!" You looked over to the bathroom door, your brows pulling together "Why didn't she tell me..." You breathed sadly to yourself "I-I mean.. I guess that explains a lot..." You mumbled and looked down.

Castiel suddenly realised that he had revealed information he probably shouldn't have. "I guess she wasn't ready to yet?" He offered, "Perhaps I should have told you sooner as well."

You shook your head and sighed, "No.. it's okay.. it wasn't your secret to tell." You assured him and curled into his arms "She'll tell me in her own time I'm sure.." You sighed and then looked up at him and pecked his lips, kissing him seemed to calm you down.

You remembered earlier in the bathroom and your cheeks turned a few shades darker. "Sorry about earlier.." You said softly, referring to when you'd broken off intimacy for the second time.. but you had genuinely wanted to continue the second time though.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Castiel told you with a small smile, "I found it to be a thoroughly enjoyable experience. I would like to do it again sometime, but perhaps under slightly different circumstances." He kissed your lips lovingly, "Like, for example, on a proper date."

You blushed softly, nodding "I'd like that too." You replied and gave a sweet smile.

"After this hunt though, I may have to go and attend to some affairs in heaven. I will try not to be gone for very long." He admitted, the pain and sadness of the idea of leaving your side was very obvious in both his voice and his face.

You nodded, "I'd assumed you wouldn't be able to stick around twenty-four seven.. but it's okay." You answered, you looked at him. "How about, now we have each others number, every night we check in just to make sure the other is okay? Just like a text or call or something.. Just so I know your cute angel butt is okay." She said with a chuckle.

He tilted his head, "What is with your, and your sisters, obsession with my rear?" He asked with a confused and amused look.

You giggled softly and blushed, chewing her lip softly before shrugging "What? It's cute." You said playfully.

"There are no feathers there though. That assure you of."

You snorted with laughter and shook your head with an amused grin. You hummed softly and lent over and softly pecked his lips.

He returned the kiss, but then paused. "But before we get interrupted again, perhaps we should find that last werewolf?"

You pouted playfully when he pulled away, but nodded and reluctantly stood up "Yeah, you're right.. but how?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted and frowned slightly. "Perhaps they have made a run for it having discovered the rest of their pack dead?" He sighed. "Perhaps I should ask Dean for suggestions. He is more experienced in hunting than myself."

You shook your head "No, we should probably leave them to it." You said with a sigh and looked at the front door.. "If she's still here she'll probably be easy enough to find.. She'll either be looking for her pack or trying to get a guy into bed... Or she's busy with someone.." she added with a small frown, realising that in the time taken for them to find the werewolf- more people may have died.. or even been turned.

"Perhaps she is in one of the motel rooms? I could start checking them?" He offered.

You nodded, "Alright.. I know you probably won't like this but we may have to split up again. Because there's no way we'll find her quickly together."

"No." Castiel said very firmly. "I've let you out of my sight twice this evening. And both times something bad has happened. I will not make that mistake a third time. We will check the rooms together."

You could see the urgency in his eyes and hear it in his voice. At first you'd been taken back by his tone of voice, but your face softened when you realised that he was right and he just didn't want you getting hurt again.

You sighed softly and sat beside him again. "Cas.. I know you're worried.. but I mean.. hunting isn't exactly a safe job." You started and looked at him gently "I know you don't like seeing me get hurt, but I can handle a few scratches and bruises.. besides we won't be together when you have to leave to do your angely stuff anyway. I've been doing this for years without back up and I'm fine now aren't I?" You kissed his cheek "It's sweet that you care so much.. but it's only one werewolf. I'll be fine, I promise."

Castiel balled his hands into fists, glaring stubbornly at the ground. He was having a really difficult time. What if something happened when he wasn't there? But at the same time, he had to deal with Raphael. But he couldn't deal with leaving you alone if there was any kind of immediate danger. The conundrum was tearing him apart.

You gave a sympathetic sigh and shifted closer, pressing yourself against him; You put your hands over his and looked at him softly. You knew that by splitting up, you'd definitely get things done quicker.. but you could hear tell it was tearing him up so you gave in "If it means that much to you.. we can stay together.." You said in a gentle voice, your eyes looking into his.

"No, you are right. I won't always be always able to be there. It is something I need to learn to deal with." He kissed your forehead gently. "Let's finish this hunt."

You nodded and stood up, still holding his hands in yours and you helped him up. "Okay, if you check the rooms, I'll check to see if she's in the club." She told him.

Castiel nodded, reluctantly standing. "You will check in with me now and then?" He requested. You nodded and smiled softly, pecking his lips and checking you had your gun, silver bullets and knife, before leaving the room to go back downstairs.

He sighed, as you left. He decided the faster he found this last werewolf the better. He walked into the passageway, and started at the first room, making sure to remain invisible so as to not unnecessarily startle innocents by suddenly appearing in their room despite a locked door.

It was at the fourth occupied room that Cas checked, he found a couple. This immediately put him on edge. They were making out. But unlike the gentle interaction that he and you had, it looked far more similar to the videos he had found online. He remained invisible and stood in the corner. The woman ripped the man's shirt off and shoved him roughly onto the bed.

"Why.. don't you just look like a delicious morsel." The woman said. She got on top of him, pinning him down by straddling his chest and arms, all the while making out with him.

It came to a halt when she stopped and sat upright. Her eyes changed and her teeth grew. Her claws became elongated.

"What the hell?!" The guy cried out, terrified. He squirmed underneath her but was unable to get away.

"It's dinner time darling." She growled. She raised a claw and about to plunge it into his chest when suddenly the tip of a blade appeared through her own chest. She spluttered blood and fell backwards as Cas pulled out his angel blade.

The man was in absolute shock. He lay there trembling. "Go, get out of here." Cas told him. He scrambled to his feet, grabbed his shirt and ran.

Cas felt his phone vibrate. He took out his phone to see the text from you asking if he'd found anything yet.

_'Found and killed the last werewolf. She was in a room with a man. Killed her before she could hurt him. Meet me back at the rooms?'_

_'Yep :)_ ' You replied and started heading back to the rooms. Once she got there she opened the door and walked in, yawning.

Castiel locked the room after the man had fled an then Appeared in the motel room. It wasn't long after that you walked in. He gave you a smile and walked over to embrace you. "It's over. The pack has been erased."

**🐝Dean and Megan POV, in the bathroom.. Slight smut warning?🐝**

Dean nodded and took Megan into the bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the bathtub "Do you want any help?" He asked gently and tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Wha-?" Megan suddenly began to blush furiously. The thought of Dean assisting her bathing suddenly made her extremely self-conscious.

"I'll be okay." Megan told him. "Go help Cas and Y/N find the last werewolf so we can get out of here."

Dean soon realised how what he said sounded and his cheeks seemed to also have a light blush to them "I.. uh.. Just to clarify.. I meant with your injuries.." he said, seemingly embarrassed.

Megan hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to be alone. "O-okay" She agreed. It would be difficult to reach there on her own anyway.

Dean nodded and turned to get the first aid kit. Then he keeled In front of her and opened it, he got out some antibacterial wipes and then hesitated before gently cleaning around the wound "I hate to tell you this but I think this is gonna need stitches.. Why don't you just let Cas heal you?"

Megan barely winced as Dean started cleaning it despite the pain, "I don't deserve it. "She said simply, "What I did tonight... I don't deserve to have it so easily erased."

Dean sighed and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, deciding to just stay quiet he took out what he needed and looked at her "Sorry if this hurts.." He said quietly.

Megan sighed, "You think I'm being silly don't you?" She said in his silence, "Maybe I just want you to leave your mark me." She turned to smile at him.

"Pain is a part of being human. I need to be reminded of that." She said softly.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at her comment and he shook her head "This isn't the kind of mark I'd ever dream of leaving on a girl." He said and then winked "I was kinda thinking of something else." He said, half joking and half serious. He began to stitch the gash on her arm for her.

Megan blushed a little, "Oh, should I ask for details?" She took a sharp breath as he started the first stitch but remained relatively still.

"Tell you what, I'll consider letting Cas heal this later. I just need a little bit of time to work through this."

Dean looked at her and sighed "Are you only making me stitch you up as some sort of punishment for earlier? There's no point. I know you feel bad.. and that's good, but making yourself suffer isn't going to change anything. I can tell you think going through pain is some way to redeem yourself but I know from experience the only way to truly get that sweet redemption is changing your behaviour.." he told her, he'd never really been one to worry about redemption too much, but he was trying to tell her what she wanted- needed to hear.

"Hmm, changing the topic are we Dean?" Megan sighed, he was talking sense... Again... "Can't I just enjoy your hands on me, just a little?" she chuckled.

Dean chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes before continuing with her stitches, "Well you can, but this isn't the most pleasurable ways my hands could be on you." He replied with a small smirk.

"Perhaps I would like to do more than imagine that sometime." Megan said. She sat calmly and allowed him to work.

He chuckled softly and shrugged "Well maybe there will be a day when you don't have to imagine it." Then he paused, and looked at her with a slight smirk "Wait- that's something you imagine?" He asked teasingly before going back to stitching.

"I saw the way you looked at me tonight in this dress Mr. Winchester, I'm pretty sure you've imagined it too. Or am I wrong?" A light blush tinged her cheeks as spoke.

Dean hesitated and kept 'focused' on the stitches, but really he was just trying to hide the light blush on his own cheeks "Well.. I- I'm not denying it. I guess I'm just surprised it's mutual." He admitted

"Did last night in my room not make that obvious enough?" Megan turned her head away so that he couldn't see her cheeks darkening in pink.

He tied off the end of the stitch and looked at her finally. He watched her for a moment and licked his lips, he wasn't sure why- nervousness? Not that he'd ever admit that. "Maybe.. But I.." he trailed off and sighed before starting another stitch "I thought it had been some kinda distraction.."

Megan turned to look at him, she immediately knew what he meant. Hunters very rarely had meaningful relationships. It sort of came with the territory. Sometimes hunters had physical interactions, just as an outlet, for the sake of fun a distraction from all the horrors. But this isn't what Megan wanted. She began to acknowledge that she had feelings that went beyond physical attraction. She had been denying this fact. But when he brought out up, she was faced full on with it.

She could have easily made a joke and brushed everything aside. But that isn't what she wanted. She wanted to tell him, but the words just wouldn't come.

Dean didn't say anything after that, just carried on stitching her up. He was lost in thought as he worked, admittedly thoughts about Megan.

Megan turned and stared into the tub. She swore at herself and sighed internally. Remaining still so that Dean could finish.

Dean finished the stitches after a few minutes and he sighed, looking at her like he wanted to say something- but he didn't know how to put it into words.. or if he should.

Megan felt him tie off the last stitch and heard him sigh. She swallowed hard and turned to look at Dean. "I-" She touched his cheek, "You could never be just a simple distraction to me."

Dean looked up at her, his gaze softening when he met her eyes and he sat more upright so they were face to face. A small smile twitched onto his lips "You couldn't be just a distraction to me either.. you've never been just a distraction."

Megan leaned in closer. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. But she was sure she would forever regret it, wondering what could have been for the rest of her life.

Dean noticed her leaning in and took this as a green light to close the gap and that's what he did, or pressed his lips against hers as he softly cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

Megan felt time stand still. She got lost in his kiss. As he pulled her closer, she felt her heart racing faster.

Dean could feel his heart racing in his chest. He closed his eyes and moved closer to her, kneeling in between her legs as he cupped her jaw, his lips moving against hers.

Megan had never felt like this before. As Dean knelt between her legs she felt her cheeks heating up, her hair fell forward as she parted her lips and kissed him deeply. Her hand found its way to his neck and slowly worked it's way up into his hair.

Dean's thumb rubbed her jaw softly as she parted her lips and his tongue ran along her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth and meeting hers.

Megan teased his tongue with her own, she then softly sucked on his lower lip. Her fingers played with his hair, she paused a moment to catch her breath. Wave of emotion washed over Megan, this was going fast, but at the same time, it felt so right.

As Megan pulled away for breath, Dean lightly kissed along her jawline, to her pulse point before returning to her lips. His hand slipped into her hair, running his fingers through.

Megan felt shivers running through her body as he kissed down her neck. She could feel goosebumps erupt across her skin. She gasped ever so softly as she felt her very being cry out for more of his touch.

Dean rested his other hand on her hip and pulled her closer and his tongue slipped into her mouth again, exploring. His stomach was doing flips, his heart pounding. None of the girls he'd been with had ever made him have a reaction like this.

Megan's tongue teased Dean's as her other hand slipped underneath his shirt, exploring his abs and his chest.

Dean had to bite his tongue to stop a noise escaping him as he felt her hands on his torso and he moved his lips from hers again and he kissed and nibbled at her neck, trying to find her sweet spot.

As Dean found her spot, just below her ear lobe almost to her pulse spot. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped. Her hand grabbed a handful of his hair. As she involuntarily arched her back a little.

Dean smirked when he heard the noise of pleasure leave her lips and it admittedly rather exited him. He gently sucked on that spot and as a hand rested on her thigh, slightly dipping under the dress and rubbing her skin in a circular motion, he began to suck slightly harder on the spot his lips were attached too and he massaged it with his tongue. The noises she was making was like music to his ears.

Megan couldn't control herself, she just allowed herself to ride the sensual roller-coaster Dean was taking her on.

Suddenly she heard the door open. Megan opened her eyes to see you standing there wide eyed in shock and then you fled.

"Oops" She whispered to Dean breathlessly.

Dean looked over at where you had been and when you left he chuckled and looked at Megan, "Well it looks like we got busted." He said and pecked her lips, "We should probably go out there. I'd be happy to continue this tonight though if the mood gets you." He added with a wink as he got to his feel and held his hand out to help her out.

Megan took his hand and smiled mischievously at him as she stood up "Mmm, I might take you up on that offer." She said while quickly fixing her hair a bit. Though it didn't mean much against the blood that covered both of them.

Dean helped her to her feet and smiled, "Are you willing to let Cas heal you now?" He asked softly and brushed his finger along her jaw.

Megan pouted dramatically, "But that will ruin all your hard work. And with no scar, that means you won't have left your mark on me."

Dean huffed and tapped one of the hickeys on her neck "THAT, is my mark." he said and smirked, "And I'd be happy to give more. Free of charge."

Megan smiled at him and blushed a little. "You have a deal Mr. Winchester.


	24. Blowfish.. and a little more?

"It's over. The pack has been erased."

You smiled blissfully at his hug and hugged back, you loved his hugs- you felt warm and safe. You snuggled against his chest and nodded "That's great." You said happily.

"We should probably tell Dean and Megan it's over." Castiel said still holding you close. He never wanted to let you go.

You nodded in agreement "Yeah probably." You replied, clearly reluctant to end their contact.. But after a moment more of cuddling you pulled away and walked over to the door.

You opened the door softly and looked in-

You definitely were not expecting to see what you saw.. or hear what you heard. Your eyes widened and you squeaked out a quick "Sorry!" And closed the door.

Castiel looked over at you, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Especially with the expression on your face.

You pointed to the door, blinking and it looked like you were still processing what you just saw. You slowly walked over back to his side. "We should probably give them a moment.. they're kinda busy."

He tilted his head as he watched you, confused, wondering what on earth they could be busy with. "Okay. Do you think they will be long? I could always take you home if needed." He offered.

You shook your head "No it's okay." You replied and then smiled, holding your arms out "Hug?" You chirped cutely with a bright smile.

Castiel smiled and hugged you, lifting you off the ground slightly before doing a little spin. "Like this?" You laughed happily as he span you around and you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and buried your face into his neck.He couldn't help but feel his own heart flutter when he did so.

You continued softly laughing again when he stopped and you nodded with a grin. You wanted to see his reacted to something so you grinned and blew a raspberry against his neck.

Castiel pulled the strangest face, somewhere between confused, amused and ticklish, "What are you doing?" He asked as he lifted you up to his eye level.

You giggled at the look on his face, he was truly adorable. You thought it was funny that he could so easily pick you up, like a child. "It's called blowing a raspberry." You informed him with a chuckle and an amused look in your eyes.

"Blowing a raspberry" He repeated. He placed you down gently and leaned over to your neck attempting to replicate it, but failing miserably.

It was at this moment that Megan stepped out into the room. What she saw was Cas looking like some kind of weird blow fish while being attached to your neck. She stood there a moment wondering what on earth she had just walked in on. You snorted in amusement at his failed attempt and then you saw Megan's face and everything got ten times funnier and you couldn't stop laughing.

Dean frowned and stopped beside Megan "I... I mean I've walked in on worse." He spoke quietly, clearly confused, but also amused and shook his head "I don't even wanna ask what you're trying to do."

Megan blinked, "Blowfish impression?"

By now you were laughing so hard your stomach hurt and you had tears in your eyes.

Cas gave up and looked up at them, "Blowing a raspberry. But I appear to be missing some sort of trick to the technique."

Megan snorted and then broke down laughing as well. You doubled over, holding your stomach and not even trying to hold back your wave of laughter.

Castiel watched you, leaning over slightly to watch. His face was a mixture of confusion, concern and amusement. He couldn't quite explain the feeling.

It took a few minutes for you to stop laughing- once something got you going it was hard to stop. You looked up at Cas with amused and loving eyes before leaning over and blowing another one on his neck.

Castiel seemed to be concentrating extremely hard when you blew the raspberry, as if attempting to decipher exactly how you did it.

Megan stood trying to suppress her laugh but kept giggling, "Well, that isn't something you see every day. An angel trying to learn how to blow raspberries."

Castiel frowned at their laughter, "I will master it." He said quite seriously.

You laughed softly at his seriousness and hugged him tightly "You're so adorable." You uttered happily and kissed his cheek.

Dean chuckled and rested his face in his hand for a moment before looking up "We should head back now, in case police turn up.

Cas blushed lightly as your kiss and comment, "Thank you." he replied gently and then looked up, "Dean is right we should probably leave before the bodies are discovered."

Megan finally composed herself, "Yeah, Y/N can continue her raspberry lessons in the car." She headed over and quickly gathered her weapons into her duffel. Noticing the splinters lying about, "Damn, I'm going to have to go bat shopping."

"Also we are going to have to sneak out. Aside from Cas, most of us look rather suspect with bloody clothing."

You nodded and then looked at your shoulder, you'd forgotten about the blood there. You made sure you had all of your stuff before turning to the door. Dean looked at you.

"Wait," he then looked at Castiel "Can't you do your angel thing and take is down to the car?" He asked, worried they'd be seen and linked to the crime

"Yes, that would probably be best." He motioned everyone closer and once you were all touching he transported all of you inside of the car, in the same seating arrangement they had on the way there.

You blinked and took a moment to adjust "Jeez.. I'm never going to get used to that.." you mumbled and then did your belt up and leaned against Castiel.

Dean chuckled "It takes a little while." He replied and then started the engine after doing his belt. He noticed Megan in pain and he looked at her "Will you let Cas heal your now?"

Megan rolled her eyes, "Fine. Only because I don't want to get blood on your seats." She shot him a grumpy smile.

Castiel leaned forward, touched Megan's shoulder and the wound and stitches were gone once the glow faded.

"Thank you." Dean said and then started driving.

You lent your head on Castiel's shoulder. You loved being around him, it made you feel things you hadn't felt in forever. You kissed his cheek "What are you going to do when we get back?" You asked, wondering if he'd stay with you for a bit or leave straight away.

Castiel leaned his head on yours, taking in the scent of your hair, "I can stay a little bit with you, maybe until you fall asleep, then unfortunately I will have to go. The sooner I sort things out the sooner I can be back long term." He sighed sadly.

🐝

When they got home, you went straight to your room to get changed, the dried blood was starting to stick to your clothes. You quickly changed and then let Cas in, knowing he would be waiting outside your door. You sat down on your bed in an oversized hoodie and leggings. You pulled your journal out and started writing in it.

Megan had wanted to shower, but Dean had beaten her to it. She hated seeing all the blood as it reminded her of her earlier cruelty. She was pretty sure the dress was not going to be able to be rescued either. She stripped the dress off and dumped it.

Part of her wanted to bust into the bathroom and bully Dean out the shower, but she figured that wouldn't end quite the way she planned given what had happened in the motel bathroom. So she grabbed a towel as temporary cover and made her way over to your room.

"Uh, Cas, would you mind if I chatted to Y/N alone a little bit?"

"Of course not." Castiel stood up. "I can make sandwiches?" He offered.

Megan didn't have much of an appetite, "No thanks, not for me."

You looked up as Megan walked in and you put your journal in its usual place, under your pillow. You smiled and shook your head at Castiel "I'm okay, thank you though." Castiel nodded, somewhat disappointed, but he left.

Megan bit her lip, she was never that great with words especially when it came to very emotional topics. This was making her extremely anxious, but she took a breath and sat down on the bed next to you.

"So uh, I am guessing you are probably wondering what's up with me after..." Megan cleared her throat, "after the werewolf."

You looked over at her and nodded slightly, you didn't want to say that you already knew..

Megan paused and took another breath, "Well, you know I would never abandon you. Not willingly." She stared at the floor, "I- was possessed." she stated. She didn't know how else to say so she just put it out there. "A piece of shit demon crawled into my body and I was stuck inside myself for the entire time I was away."

Megan swallowed thickly. "It did things, terrible things, with my hands, my... body... And I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. It was only when Castiel appeared and threatened it that it left. But..."

She had to calm her breathing a little... "But I'm afraid it's tainted me. You know me, I would never torture and yet, I... I actually enjoyed watching that werewolf suffer."

You let her speak and when she finished, you moved closer and hugged her tightly, not caring about the blood. "I'm sorry.. I-I tried to find you.. but whatever possessed you was really good at covering its tracks..." You hugged tighter "I wish you'd told me earlier.. then you wouldn't have had to deal with this alone.." you told her softly and then pulled away after giving her a small squeeze. You debated whether to tell her about Jamie or not.. you assumed she might already know though, considering she hadn't questioned about Jamie beating you up in the elevator..

"It was a piece of work alright." Megan said referring to the demon, "I don't blame you or hold you responsible in the least. You are right, I probably should have told you sooner, but I didn't really want to ruin your happy mood with Cas. And I wasn't exactly dealing with it alone" she gave you a small smile, "Dean's been a good friend of late."

She took your hand, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to look out for you when Jamie..." she couldn't bring herself to vocalise it even as her eyes glistened.

Your smile faded and you looked at the floor and nodded, chewing your lip "So you know then?" You asked quietly before looking up at her.

Mean put her arm around you and nodded, "Dean let slip accidentally. I'm glad they were there for you when I couldn't be." She smiled, "and hopefully it won't happen again." she said pulling the towel lower to reveal the tattoo.

You smiled slightly at the tattoo "I got one too.." you told her. Before hugging her tightly "I missed you so much.." you whimpered and teared up.

Megan squeezed you close to herself. "I missed you too. I was so worried about you, but it looks like you are all grown up. You did just fine without me." Megan sniffed as tears started escaping her eyes as well, "My baby sister. I'm so proud of you."

You held her tighter, her words hitting you hard and you smiled "Of course I did fine. I had a great teacher." You said and smiled at your sister as they both cried. You chuckled softly through the occasional sobs and wiped your sisters tears.

Megan smiled through her tears, it felt good to cry, to let out some of those emotions that she had been bottling up for far too long. "I am going to need you to be strong for me for a change." Megan told you wiping your cheeks. "'Cause I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to shake the effects of the possession easily or quickly. I'm going to need you to remind me of who I really am." She said.

You smiled and nodded "I can do that." You said softly and hugged her tightly again "I'll always be here for you Meg. You're my sister. I love you to bits." You said through tears.

"I love you too Y/N." She said just holding her sister for several minutes. She sniffed back her tears a little and tried to get some composure. "I really should go see if Dean is done showering though. I need to get the gross off me," she chuckled softly, "I think I got some of it in my hair too."

You nodded and gave her one more squeeze before letting her go "Alright." You answered and smiled "Go and try to relax."

Megan nodded "I will." She headed to the shower. She was seriously looking forward so a scrub down.

You went back to your journal, doing a little doodle in it. You had started writing journals on hunting years ago.. You'd planned on giving them to your child when you had one.. but a little while back you'd been stabbed in the stomach on a hunt and it had done permanent damage, also making you infertile. You hadn't told anyone about this.. well... You'd told Jamie and let's just say he wasn't best pleased about it..

**🐝 Coming up : The big smut 🐝**

Castiel opened the bathroom door, "Dean, do you want me to make you a sandwich?" He offered.

Dean gave a shout of surprise and covered himself "Cas! I'm in the shower! Privacy! No, I don't want a sandwich." He shouted. The glass was slightly fogged so Cas couldn't see everything, but still- he needed to learn not to burst in on people while in the shower.

"Okay" Cas replied simply, even more disappointed. He left, closing the door behind himself. He was feeling slightly useless. So he went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for himself. Even though he didn't need food, he figured it would be good to practice his sandwich making skills.

A few minutes, Dean walked in, now dried and dressed. He saw Cas making the sandwich and suddenly realised he was hungry "You know what? I change my mind. I'd love a sandwich."

Castiel beamed and began making an additional sandwich. Adding a multitude of various toppings, cheese, tomato, ham, mustard, lettuce. Dean chuckled at his enthusiasm and sat on the dining chair. He yawned "Man, I'm beat." He said and stretched. Today had been busy, not the busiest day ever but he needed a good sleep.

Case finished making the sandwich and placed it down in front of Dean. He sat down next to Dean with his own sandwich.

"I have to attend to some business in heaven. So I may be gone a little while." Castiel told him before he took a bite.

Dean nodded and looked over at him as he started eating "You know how long you'll be?"

"Unfortunately not exactly. That would depend on if a civil war in heaven can be avoided or not. Raphael is making a move for leadership. And if he does take power he fully intends on freeing Michael and Lucifer so that the battle and apocalypse can take place as planned." Cas paused and put down his sandwich. "We all have sacrificed so much already. I will not let that be for nothing."

Dean listened as he ate, nodding. "You have any idea how you'll stop him?" he asked through his munching.

Cas looked hesitant. "I have a plan." Was his only response. "It should work."

Dean nodded slowly "Okay.. are you gonna tell me?"

Cas looked at Dean, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I already fear for your safety as things stand. If they suspect you know something, Raphael may come after you, or Megan or Y/N."

Dean huffed "Fine. But don't do anything stupid." He replied as he finished his sandwich. He stood up and out his plate in the sink. "Thanks for the sandwich."

"You're welcome" Castiel said as he finished his own sandwich. He started packing away everything. He said nothing of making any kind of promises. What he had to do involved a lot of risk. But it was the only path he could see that he stood a chance of stopping Raphael and outright war in heaven. And he had to stop Raphael at all cost.

Dean stood up and hesitated, not sure what to do.. but after a moment we went into his room, which had a small TV in it and he sat on the bed and flicked through the stations.

Cas finished washing the dishes and headed back to your room. He poked his head in, "May I come in?"

You looked up at him and gave a smile, nodding. You were always happy for Castiel's company, whether you were talking and cuddling or he was sitting across the room from you in silence.. something about being around him just made you feel at ease.

He came into the room and sat down next to you. "Did you have a good talk?" he asked, looking slightly concerned by your red eyes.

You nodded and closed your book, resting it on your lap as you looked at him "Yeah we did." You replied softly, "It was nice to finally open up to each other.. I really missed her.." You suddenly hugged him "Thank you for finding her."

Castiel returned your hug and then just held you close. "I was happy that I could help. I would do anything for you."

You smiled and kissed his cheek. You stayed in his arms, putting your journal aside and swivelling around to drape your legs over his and just stay there, cuddling him. "I appreciate that.." You answered with a smile, it was nice to know you had someone to put your trust into.

Castiel felt a pain inside of him. He hated the thought of leaving your side. But he had no choice. He had to do this for you. "You promise you will remain safe? No risky hunts while I'm away?" He asked as he pulled you closer. You gave a soft smile and snuggled up to him,

"I'll do my best." You said gently and then pecked his lips. He returned your kiss, but it was a lot more than a simple peck. His lips lingered on yours. You returned the kiss, your hand moving to cup his cheek and pulled him gently closer. Your mind wandered back to earlier, in the motel bathroom and your heart rate picked up slightly. You couldn't help but deepen the kiss, not wanting the feeling to end.

Castiel's thoughts also dwelled on earlier that evening. He wanted to recapture that feeling, especially before he left, but on the other hand it may make the parting even more painful.

You moved to sit on his lap, with your legs either side of his and your other hand rested on his other cheek. He wrapped his arm around your waist, while his other supported your back and neck, his fingers intertwining into your hair. His lips gently exploring yours.

Butterflies attacked your stomach as you parted your lips for him, he allowed his tongue to run across your lips, exploring them, enjoying their softness.. You tilted your head in a desperate attempt to get impossibly closer to him, your tongue meeting his lovingly. Cas' tongue greeted yours, playful intertwining with it. He lifted you slightly to better deepen the kiss. His heart racing and his stomach filled with butterflies. He wanted this feeling to remain forever.

You placed your hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back so his back was against the headboard. He allowed you to do so, keeping his arms firmly on your waist, bringing you with him. Your hands ran along his shoulders, you were pleasantly surprised by the muscle there. You let him lead the kiss- because holy shit he was getting good. Cas' tongue went into your mouth once again, touching and tempting your own tongue. He could feel a throbbing building between his legs. It was a strange sensation to him, but definitely not an unpleasant one.

He felt your hands run across his shoulders. His own hand began exploring the curve of your back as he ran his hand down and then back up to your neck.

You let a small noise of pleasure escape you at his teasing and you slipped your hands under his trench coat, pushing it off his shoulders and slipping it off along with his suit jacket. Your hands moved along his torso over his shirt, fiddling with his annoying shirt buttons, silently asking if it was okay for you to start undoing them.

Castiel broke from the kiss momentarily to haphazardly pull his tie loose, taking the opportunity to hastily catch his breath and slipped the tie over his head, chucking it away. Your lips felt strange without his, a sort of tingling feeling.. He undid the first two buttons before returning his lips to yours, unable to go another moment without contact. All the while the feeling in his loins was building, urging him on wards.

Your hands fumbled to undo the rest of his buttons. You took a moment to run your hands up his torso, exploring everything bump and dip before your hands reached his shoulders and pushed the shirt off. You were quickly beginning to feel a similar sensation between your own legs that he was feeling and you were beginning to feel warm all over.

He kept kissing you, almost hungrily, but now he slowly worked his way down the one side of your neck, then up the other side before kissing your lips once more. Your breathing was heavy as his lips traced your neck, your warm breath brushing against the side of his head as you lightly panted beside his ear. You made small pleasured whines at his actions, unable to hold them back.

His breath was quickening as his heart raced faster, your noises making everything ten times better. You felt him gently tugging at the bottom of your hoodie, almost in an unspoken question.

"One sec." You quietly breathed before scrambling off his lap and locking your bedroom door. You didn't want an awkward encounter like the one you'd walked into with Megan and Dean. You turned to face him and as you walked back over you pulled your hoodie off, over your head. Then you crawled back onto his lap and continued their kiss.

Cas pulled you close, right up onto his lap. He wasn't sure if you could feel the lump in his pants or if that was something that really mattered. At that moment he just wanted your lips on his, and his hands on your skin.

You deepened the kiss and wrapped your arms around him, running your hands up and down his back, exploring every mark and muscle. As you leaned closer to him, your thigh rubbed against his bulge. Cas' cheeks flushed even more at your touch. His hand cradled your neck and head as he kissed you deeply and lovingly. As he felt your thigh against him, the desirable sensation intensified and the bulge grew even more, a low groan escaping him.

You noticed where your leg was and his reaction to it and you smirked softly into the kiss and started to purposely grind against him. Castiel leaned back against the headboard as you started to grind against him. That pleasurable feeling began to rapidly build and spread like pressure behind a dam wall. You kissed along his jaw to his ear and you softly nibbled his ear "You can use some of your research now, if you want." You whispered softly into his ear before kissing your way back to his lips.

He let out another groan as you nibbled his ear. "You sure?" He whispered softly before your lips found his. You nodded to his question and couldn't help but smile softly against his lips. You carried on with your hip movements, pleasure coursing through your body from the friction. You broke the kiss to breathe, your head falling back slightly. He saw your neck and latched on, kissing and nibbling as he started grinding back against you.

"Should I- remove my pants?" He asked remembering what he had seen on the Internet. That and the bulge had grown to the point where it was being uncomfortably compressed inside of the pants.

You nodded softly and shifted on top of him slightly so you could help him. You unzipped them for him and then moved off his lap to sit beside him so he could take them off.

Castiel slid off his pants and dropped them beside the bed. He wanted to know if he should remove his boxers now as well, but as he turned to ask you, his cheeks flushed bright red as he witnessed you unclipping your bra. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and all thoughts became lost to him as he stared at you in absolute awe.

You noticed him looking at you and and lightly smirked, leaving your bra on, but unclipped. You leaned closer, turning yo face him "You want the honours?"

He nodded, his nervousness clearly visible as his hands had just the slightest of trembles to them as he reached forward. He took you bra straps in his hands and slid them off your shoulders. He couldn't help but stare. He wasn't sure why this was having such an effect on him, but the overwhelming sensation between his legs was overriding any logical thoughts. "You're beautiful" the words escaped his lips.

You smiled shyly and bit your lip. You weren't sure what to reply so you leaned forward and kissed him, it was all you wanted to do at this point. You laid on your back, pulling him down to hover over you. You could feel the bulge on your leg again and you pulled away from the kiss enough to speak, your lips brushing lightly against his "Need some help with that?" You asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes" Cas replied, equally as quietly as he glanced down, boxers barely containing the full extent of his manhood. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his heart pounding away on his chest. He'd never in his whole life felt anything like this before.

You nodded shyly and reconnected your lips to his as you took hold of his boxers and pulled them down as far as your arms could reach. Cas used one foot to take the boxers the remainder of the way down before kicking them off. He has just managed this when you ran your finger tip teasingly along his length and to him, It was as though your touch was sending little shocks of pleasure throughout his body. His face scrunched into an expression of surprise and pleasure. This was nowhere near what he imagined it to be like, it was far better.

You smiled softly at his expression and you began to use your hand to make him feel things he'd never felt before. Going fast and working hard to please him. You kissed his neck as you did, occasionally sucking and softly biting at the skin, leaving hickey's. You worked your way down his neck to his collarbone, to his chest. Leaving your marks with pride, even though you knew they'd heal eventually.

Castiel groaned despite himself. He was beginning to have trouble maintaining enough coordination to remain hovering above you. He arched his head backwards before diving into kissing your neck, earning a breathless moan from you.

He could feel a pleasurable pressure building rapidly at your touch, the dam was starting to show cracks, the wall threatening to break and release the full force of its pleasurable torrent. He groaned again, louder.

You realised he was struggling to stay up and you flipped him onto his back, sitting on his legs as your hand continued to pleasure him. You spent a moment just watching him, his body's reactions, his expressions. Taking it all in and enjoying every moment before lightly and affectionately kissing all over his face.

"I- I feel like it is going to explode" Castiel grunted softly and feeling a bit unsure. His skin was flushed an obvious sign of his heart racing. He had never experienced anything like this before. It was as though every nerve ending in his body was sparking like a live wire, waiting for that dam to break. And he was struggling to keep it back.

You couldn't help but softly chuckle at his words and you kissed the underside of his jaw "That's normal." You breathed, you were rather out of breath yourself. You nipped lovingly at his jaw and pumped even faster.

Castiel could hold back that dam no longer and it broke in spectacular fashion. Every nerve ending in this human vessel fired at once in symphony of pleasure. A loud noise escaped his lips as he reached his climax. He arched his back, easily lifting your weight in the process. His whole body shuddering with the release.

Your leggings got rather covered by his juices and you could also feel some of the warm substance on your stomach. You rolled off him and laid beside him, panting as you got your breath back and gave him a chance to recover from his high. You looked over at him with a smile "How was that?" You asked softly.

Castiel laid there, at first staring blankly at the ceiling, then he turned to face you. "I have never in all my millennia experienced anything like this." He admitted. "I was truly unaware of this part of the human experience."

"I'm glad you liked it.." You replied, your cheeks gaining a deep red tint, your voice slightly breathless. Your heart was still pounding.

He kissed you softly, "I would like to do the same for you."

"Mmm.. if you know how to then go ahead."

Castiel sat up a little, leaning on his elbow, "I saw some things on the Internet, but, I have never actually been with a woman, so I am not sure if those things actually work." He admitted a little bashful.

You stayed laying on your back as you looked over at him and you gave a shy nod "..Well I don't mind if you wanna test them."

"Okay" Castiel nodded shyly, "but please feel free to correct me at any point to whatever you prefer more."

You chuckled softly "What a gentleman." You chuckled playfully and pulled him on top of you once again. He began by first kissing you again. Not that this was part of any technique, but more that he just wanted to. At the same time he allowed his fingers to trace from your lips down your neck to one of your breasts.

He took your pleasured noise and the small twitch of your hips as a sign that he was free to explore the 'techniques' he had Googled. He kissed you deeply, his tongue exploring your mouth. He took one breast in each hand and gently squeezed and massaged.

He suddenly paused as he remembered Megan's words. "What are condoms exactly." He asked with a confused and slightly concerned expression.

You looked up at him and your cheeks flushed "Uh.. they're a contraception method.. the guy puts it on and it stops the girl getting pregnant during sex." You explained and then looked away "But.... Uh.. You won't have to worry about them with me.. I.. uh. I-I can't get pregnant.." You admitted quietly, feeling like you'd killed the mood a little.

Castiel looked at you, "Why is that?" he asked softly, his mood seemingly unaffected as he his hands did not leave your breasts.

You looked back at him and hesitated a moment "When I was younger I got stabbed in the stomach.. It kinda messed up my insides." You told and reached up to play with his hair, finding it comforting.

"If you want, I could fix that for you." Castiel replied, as he leaned in and nibbled your neck. He traced his hand down your stomach, feeling the offending scar and tracing around it momentarily before continuing lower. He found your waistband and began pulling at it.

You bit your lip and hummed softly "Mm.. Maybe later." If you were going to do what you thought you were going to do then you didn't want to have to worry about condoms. You didn't even know if you had any and that'd mean this all would stop. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes, his touch making you feel like jelly, lucky you were laying down, if you'd been standing your legs probably would've given out by now.

Castiel understood your reason for refusing his offer and he smiled as he slipped his hand under the waistband of your leggings and continued downwards. He found the edge of your panties and easily slid underneath those too, continuing until he felt the folds of your womanhood.

Your breath hitched and a shiver went down your spine when his fingers started exploring in your underwear. Your hips twitched as your grip on him tightened ever so slightly. You were embarrassingly wet and you bit your lip, watching him.

He slid a finger between your folds and found your swollen clit. Gently he rubbed it in a small circular motion. Your whole body flinched from the sudden burst of pleasure and you bit your lip hard, holding back the noises that threatened to escape. He began kissing you deeply again as he continued to trace small circles.

You kept the kiss going as you moaned quietly into his mouth. Your body was already trembling and he'd barely even started. He did a few more circles then let his hand slip down even lower, he found your entrance and slipped a finger in with ease.

Your body tensed for a moment and as your body relaxed, you let out a shaky moan. It had been ages since you'd felt anything like this. You rested your head back against the pillows and closed your eyes, your back arching.

He slipped off your leggings with his free hand while gently exploring inside of you with his finger. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing his fingers a little deeper inside you, which caused another pleasured gasp to leave you.

Castiel kept his finger thrusts up for a few minutes as he watched your reactions. He soon decided it was time to replace his fingers. He gently removed them from you and placed his manhood at your entrance instead.

You realised what he was doing and you smiled softly, kissing his lips as you felt him lining himself up. Your body was aching for him, your heart racing as your mind was foggy with lust.

Castiel slowly pushed himself into you, he could feel his own body building up that pleasurable pressure a second time, but right now his focus was on you. He was watching your reactions very closely to see what elicited pleasure so that he could give more of that.

Your back arched and you wrapped your legs tighter around him "Fuck~" you breathed, a small smile on your lips.

Castiel smiled at your reaction and began to grind a little, in and out in small thrusting motions, testing to see their effect. Even as his manhood hardened and throbbed.

You enjoyed everything he did, you were a hot mess beneath him. Your hands roamed his body as he thrusted. You pulled him down and connected your lips, he kissed you deeply and with extreme passion, you did your best to keep up as he took complete dominance over you. His tongue working it's way around yours as his hips moved back and forth. Your arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, keeping him close as your bodies moved together. He arched you slightly, supporting you with his arms, muscles clearly visible. The slight arch allowed him to consistently rub his manhood against your g-spot. His arms around you made it all ten times better as he got the perfect angel and your noises were so loud and blissful now that you were sure the whole forest could hear you, but you didn't care.

Castiel groaned with you as he felt his own pleasure building. Your sounds of pleasure only adding to that, and urged him on wards, to continue thrusting at a constant rhythm. He kissed you between every breath at any part of your skin he could get to.

You could feel a pressure building in your stomach as the rest of your body felt like it was on fire and you knew you were getting close to your orgasm. Your back arched again and you tilted your head back as you panted and moaned, doing your best to stay quiet but holy shit- for his first time, Cas was amazing.

He increased his rhythm slightly sensing from your reactions that you may almost be there. He kissed trails across your skin even as he felt himself building up to a second release.

You held yourself back as long as you could, not wanting this moment between them to end. But after another few minutes you released hard, a loud cry of pleasure leaving your lips as your back arched and your nails slightly dug into his back.

Castiel watched you mesmerised, however as your womanhood clenched in the throes of pleasure it drove him over a second time and he groaned loudly as he released inside of you.


	25. Goodbyes

You let your body relax against the bed as you panted hard, your body taking a moment to recover. You were tingling all over. You looked up at him with loving eyes and smiled "Wow... That was amazing..." You breathed.

Castiel laid down next to you, panting softly as well. "It most certainly was. I'm starting to understand what Dean finds attractive in this process." he said as he pulled you closer and just held you gently. You snuggled closer to him, curling into his side and resting your head on his chest.

He had never experienced this before. And he was so grateful that it was something he could share with you.

You gave a soft sigh of contentment and closed your eyes as you relaxed against him. "Well for your first time, you did pretty fucking good." You chuckled and affectionately ran your finger up and down his chest. Castiel kissed your head gently, content with the universe in that moment.

"Thank you. Perhaps the research helped a little. Though I'm sure there is still room for improvement."

You smiled and kissed his shoulder before yawning and nuzzling into him. you knew he wouldn't be here in the morning so you just treasured his company now. But you only managed to stay awake for a couple of minutes before you fell asleep, your body completely relaxing against his. your tiny arms wrapped around him.

Castiel held onto you, he had no intention of leaving just yet. He rested his arm around you, feeling your soft breath on his chest. It made him even more determined to stop Raphael as swiftly and decisively as possible.

🐝

You were still asleep about an hour later and you by now you were pretty much laying on top of Castiel. He was fairly sure you were deeply asleep by now. He gently slid you off of him, even though it killed him to do so.. He figured the sooner he left the sooner it would be done.

But then, he heard some movement in the kitchen and decided it he would go and see who it was to let them know he was leaving. He silently got dressed, before disappearing and appearing in the kitchen. He figured it would generate less noise than fidgeting with a locked door and walking.

Dean jumped when Castiel suddenly appeared, spilling his drink. "Jesus Cas!" He whisper shouted. He huffed and composed himself before looking him up and down and then grinning at his messy sex hair "Ha.. told you I wouldn't let you die a virgin." He said with a chuckle as he lent against the counter.

"How did you know?" He asked with a confused wrinkle on his brow.

Dean laughed "Dude you two were so noisy, I think the whole forest knows." He replied and put his drink aside.

Castiel looked down at the floor, "Oh." He had been so caught up in the moment he didn't realise how much noise the two of you had been making.

"You had protection though.. Right?"

"Yes, my angel blade was within reach at all times." he stated factually.

Dean hesitated, his mouth opening and closing while he processed what he'd said "Okay. One, why? And two, did you not use a condom?! The last thing we need around right now is a baby human-angel hybrid running around!"

"It is best to be prepared at all times for a possible attack." Castiel stated, "Isn't that why you sleep with a gun under your pillow?" He looked at Dean calmly, "No, I did not make use of a condom. Megan had told me to ask you regarding them, but I did not get the opportunity to do so. Y/N did explain to me their use though. But they were unnecessary. It appears she sustained an injury long ago which makes her incapable of bearing children at present."

Dean hesitated and blinked "She can't have children? I didn't know that..." He said and then went quiet for a long moment "Hey man.. what do you think will happen in the future? I mean.. Between you and Y/N? Are you planning to stay with her?" He looked away, he honestly couldn't see how an angel and human could work out.. You'd age and he wouldn't... Eventually he'd lose you to something.. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight away old age..

Castiel looked away, "Honestly, I haven't thought that far." he replied, his mood seemingly dampened. "I would like to stay with her, but there would obviously be... complications." He looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, "Right now though, I first have to make sure that Raphael doesn't undo what we have done, or there will be no future for any of us."

Dean nodded "Alrighty.. well. Don't get dead." He said and put his glass in the sink "Imma get some shut eye." He said and walked towards the door "Any idea when we'll see you again?"

"I will keep in touch as often as possible." Castiel answered. "Please look after Y/N while I'm away. If you need my help urgently I will try to be there, but I can not make any definite promises."

Dean nodded "I've been looking after her for years. She'll be fine, I promise."

And with that, Castiel vanished.

🐝

Megan woke up with a start, she felt someone next to her and rolled over a little disoriented as it wasn't her room, it was the spare room.

Dean? The sight of his peacefully sleeping face and bare chest brought the previous evenings' memories flooding back. She smiled as she planted the gentlest of kisses on his head before slipping out of the bed and pulling on her sleep shirt.

Last night's fun had left her a bit dehydrated, so she softly opened the door and made her way to the kitchen.

You woke up shortly after Megan. You felt cold, you realised why after a moment, you were still naked.. and the bed was empty. You sighed softly and sat up, holding the covers around your chest. You rubbed your eyes and then let the covers drop and you stood up and went over to your drawers and took out a top, throwing that on before stepping into some panties. You noticed the jacket Castiel usually wore under his trench coat on the back of your desk chair and you smiled softly, picking it up and putting it on before unlocking the door and wandering into the kitchen.

Megan had downed about two glasses of water while waiting for the coffee machine to do its thing. She had just made herself a cup when she saw you walk in.

"Good morning." she greeted her sister with a shit eating grin, especially as you were wearing Cas' jacket.

You looked over at her and raised an eyebrow "What are you grinning at?" You grumbled sleepily as you went to the cupboard and grabbed some bread to make toast.

"Oh I dunno, could be that it sounded like you had some fun last night. I take it you found them in your drawer then?" Megan took a sip of her coffee and still grinning at her sister.

Your face went bright red in embarrassment "You heard? I'm sorry.." You apologised as you dropped two slices of bread into the toaster "But you're right. I had a lot of fun." You added brightly as you turned to face her with a grin. ".. and found what?"

Megan's eyes went wide, "The condoms? Oh dear lawd please tell you were at least responsible?!"

You blinked. She'd supplied you with condoms? Why didn't that surprise you.. "Oh.. condoms.. yeah... Uh.. I don't need them.." You stated as you turned and got butter out of the fridge for your toast "Umm.. remember a couple years back, in Ohio? I got stabbed in the stomach?" You continued, taking out a butter knife. "That did more damage than we thought.. and yeah.. unfortunately no niece's or nephew's for you."

Megan stared at you in shock, "Why did you never tell me?!" she exclaimed, putting her coffee down and immediately going over to hug you.

You hugged back, leaving your head on her chest "I only found out like a month after you disappeared.." you admitted and buried your face into your sister's shoulder. You still weren't sure how you felt about the whole thing.. as a kid you'd loved the idea of being a mother. But now.. as a hunter, the shit she'd been through.. You didn't know if YOU wanted to put your own child through that.. You knew you'd never be able to escape the hunter life and settle down.. But it was nice to imagine...

"Yet another thing I wasn't there for. I'm sorry Y/N." Megan replied gloomily, still hugging you, before slowly releasing you.

You sighed, "It's probably for the best though. But, hey! If I do change my mind, at least now I have a-" you hesitated "-boyfriend with healing powers."

"Boyfriend huh? So you two are officially a thing now? Have you discussed how it will work or?" he sipped her coffee, casually adding, "I'm going to need those condoms back."

Your toast popped up and you took it out, begging to butter it "Not officially.. no.. not yet. But I didn't know what else to call him." You chuckled "I don't know if he even knows that he had to ask." You put your toast on a plate. "And sure.. you can have the condoms." You added and sat at the table, munching on your toast.

"So, spill. How's an angel in bed?"

You grinned "Amazing honestly. But, after all, a certain Mr Winchester told him to watch porn. So I think he copied most of what he saw."

Megan almost spat her coffee out, "What?!" she burst out laughing, "Seriously?! Oh wow. Honestly though it sounds like you should be thanking him cause you sure weren't complaining last night." She grinned at you. She hoped she had gotten away with her own little endeavours the last evening. And her request for the condoms back.

You laughed and shrugged "Oh no, I'm definitely not complaining at all. I might actually thank him later." You giggled before looking at her and tapping the table as you watched her curiously.

"So. You gonna tell me what's going on with you and Dean? And why you want my condoms so badly?"

Megan blushed a little and ran her hand through her hair, "Ummm, well, I'm not really sure actually." she admitted, "Pretty sure we aren't in the friend zone anymore though." she chuckled. "As for the condoms, a precaution I guess. You know in case things go down that path... again... ahem." She turned away so you couldn't see her blush and downed her coffee.

You raised an eyebrow and tilted your head slightly as your lips turned up into a grin "Again?" You incredulously asked and then laughed "Wow.. seems like me and Cas weren't the only ones having fun last night."

"Hey, I'm the older sister here, can't let you do all the romping alone." Megan chuckled. "If I'm honest that wasn't what I was aiming for when I went to his room last night. I just didn't want to be alone. But, there was the stuff that happened at the motel, and that man is just so damn charismatic and hot... Not to mention he has really been, well, helping me deal with shit. I guess it sorta just happened. But I'm not saying I'm sorry that it did." Megan admitted and chewed her lip softly.

She sighed, "I just hope he isn't or it could make things awkward."

You chuckled "It's Dean. He never regrets anything, including sex.. but honestly I've never seen the side of him that's all into relationships, so I'm kinda curious to see how this plays out." Well, that was a slight lie, there had been a few girlfriends. But they didn't work out and she didn't want to put doubt in her sisters mind.

You noticed Dean walk in behind Megan and you grinned "Ah, speak of the devil."

Megan bit her lip and turned around, "Coffee?" she offered him.

Dean nodded and smiled "Yeah, that'd be great."

You laughed softly at Megan's face, how hard she was trying not to fangirl over him. "Right, I'm gonna have a shower, I'll see you two lovebirds later " you commented as you got up, leaving the room.

He chuckled and walked over to stand beside Megan, getting incredibly close "Hey." He said with an alluring grin as he looked down at her, the events of last night playing back in his mind

"Hey" she replied, almost breathlessly as she poured his coffee for him.

Dean smiled, watching her as she poured his coffee. Some of her hair fell into her face and he reached out and brushed it behind her ear softly. She was beautiful, he had to admit. Megan couldn't help the light pink colour that tinged her cheeks as she turned to him.

"So what now Dean? Where do we go from here?"

Dean gave a slight shrug and stepped impossibly closer "What do you want to happen?" He asked gently.

"Would it be stupid of me to want something resembling a 'normal' relationship?" Megan asked as she looked up at him. "I know, it's not something a hunter should want, or ever look for. But, maybe we can be the exception to that rule?"

Dean couldn't stop a smile appearing on his lips and he nodded "I don't see why we can't.. I mean... We're both hunters, If one of us wasn't then it would be more risky. But we both know what we're doing.." he said and watched her. A small part of him had always wanted to settle down, but he knew it would never be possible. Well until now.. now he was starting to think it may be possible..

Megan gave him a smile, one filled with hope, "I'd really like to give that a shot. I mean, I know in our lives there will never be something like totally normal. But..." she stepped up and kissed his lips, "I want this." she kissed him again, "I want us. And I want it to be more than just some passing fun."

Dean rested his hands on her hips and softly pulled her closer "I'd like to give us a shot too shortie." He said playfully before kissing her so she couldn't shout at him for the nickname again.

Megan was about to protest at the nickname but his kiss silenced her. She was feeling happier than she had been in a long time and she had hope for the future, something she hadn't felt since before her mother passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small and wholesome chapter today XD
> 
> Now we dive into the drama


End file.
